Ancient History
by nadya12
Summary: Over a thousand years ago Ayana the witch, who helped Esther turn her children into vampires, turned a girl she found wandering the woods as a test before she helped Esther. Believing she had failed, she left the girl for dead. That girl was Antonia, not a vampire but something else. Antonia has been on her own since up until now that is. This is her story. after S2E8 Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Present Day

No one's point of view:

Antonia pushed back the curtain stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself. Picking up the hairbrush on the bathroom counter she ran it through her hair finishing she put it in a braid. She moved to stand in front of the fogged-up bathroom mirror, reaching out she wiped away the fog meeting her own gaze. Her under eye bags were very prominent, rubbing her face she let out a defeated sigh.

It had been a long and tiring day, what she wouldn't do to be able to go back home. But Katherine hadn't returned her calls and she was beginning to worry. Knowing 'Rin had last been in Mystic Falls Antonia had made the trek to come make sure she was okay. The two had been close friends, considering each other family, and it was very unlike 'Rin as Antonia had labeled her to not call at least once a day. Antonia had driven for three days straight to get to this rink a dink town in Virginia.

Splashing cold water on her face Antonia left the bathroom. Pulling her backpack onto the hotel bed she grabbed some clothes. Settling on leggings, a blue cami and her leather jacket she quickly got dressed. Antonia was barely five foot three with almost black hair and piercing gray eyes. Realizing she hadn't brought a bra that would work for her outfit Antonia let out a frustrated groan. Her perky D cup boobs didn't _need_ one but she would have liked to have one, she didn't want to be walking around with her nipples poking through her shirt. Simple thigh high leather boots completed the outfit, a few swipes of mascara and Antonia was ready to go take on the world. Throwing her stuff into back, putting it on she left the hotel. Walking out to her motorcycle Antonia swung her leg around settling on she took a deep breath. Pulling her phone from her jacket pocket she checked the "Find iPhone" app double checking where in Mystic Falls it said Katherine's phone was. Noticing it hadn't moved thankfully she slipping her helmet on and started her motorcycle and with that she made her way into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonia drove through town taking in the atmosphere as well as looking for street signs. Finding the street and the apartment building she was looking for she pulled up in front. Kicking down her kick stand she turned off her bike and pulled off her helmet. Looking around the quite street she triple-checked this was the place at least Katherine's phone was as well as hopefully Katherine herself.

'You can do this' she muttered to herself as she started for the door. Realizing how many apartments there were in the building she smacked her forehead with her hand, this was going to be anything but easy. Deciding it wouldn't hurt if she went door to door she set off knocking on every apartment praying that her best friend would be the one opening the door.

The first few apartments no one answered and Antonia was starting to lose her patience. Determined to find her Antonia kept on trekking. Coming to the next apartment she knocked loudly. A man opened the door he had sandy blonde hair and was dressed casually. "Yes?" Antonia looked past him into the apartment hoping to see Katherine standing behind him.

She must have looked too long because the man asked "What do you want?"

Blushing Antonia quickly recovered, "Sorry to intrude but do you happen to know a Katherine?"

"Perhaps, who are you?"

"I'm her sister" Antonia's heart fluttered with hope that she was hot on Katherine's trail. Was this her lover? The man eyed her up and down, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Katherine should be back any minute, want to come in and wait for her?"

"Uh okay if it's not too much trouble…"

The sandy haired man motioned for her to come in and Antonia took a breath before stepping over the threshold. The man closed the door behind her, "So how do you know my sister?" Antonia inquired turning to the man again. His eyes racked over her, it was as if he was drinking her in. Antonia started to get a bad feeling about this guy.

Pausing a moment, he said "It's complicated, I'm Alaric by the way". He extended his hand to Antonia. Hesitantly she took it, "Antonia, nice to meet you Alaric"


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Antonia took her hand back the door opened. "You know you're a real ass for making me going a town over to get blood you know. Mystic Falls as a perfectly good blood bank" Katherine blabbed with her hands full with a brown paper bag, her back was to the Alaric and Antonia as she closed the door.

Turning around she promptly dropped the paper bag causing one of the blood bag to burst open upon impact with the floor. Blood spewed everywhere as Antonia and Katherine eyes met. " 'Rin, you're all right" the shorter girl said.

"Antonia, how did you find me?" Her tone was anything but pleased, it was boarding on scolding.

"Your phone tracker, it's time to come home" A smile spread across Antonia's face as she took a step towards the doppelganger. Her hands went out to welcome her into a hug.

"You need to leave, now Antonia" Katherine's harsh words were matched by panic and anger in her eyes. Her arm came up pointing to the door she had walked through moments before. Alaric could see the hurt that came across Antonia's face as she dropped her outreached arms and for a split second her felt bad for her but he only allowed his amusement to show.

"What is going on, why haven't you called me back?" Antonia tried to hold back her tears. Her voiced raised a little and Katherine rolled her eyes planting her hands on her hips.

"I _told_ you to stay home, how did you get here?"

"You also _told_ me to come get you after 72 hours with no response" She spared a wary glance at Alaric out of the corner of her eye, he was leaning against the island bar. He wondered if they were using told as a code word for compelled. Intrigued Alaric decided to intervene.

"Katherine, darling can we talk privately?" Alaric said leaving no room for discussion, effectively breaking the girls from their stare down. Antonia composed herself standing up straighter her gaze on the floor. Katherine moved to stand right next to Antonia looking her straight in the eyes, "Clean it up" and with that she followed Alaric into the bedroom.

Once the door was closed Alaric had Katherine by her throat against it. "Katherine you didn't tell me you had a little plaything? What didn't care to share?"

"Klaus" she choked out her hands coming up to try to pull Alaric/Klaus' hand from crushing her windpipe. "I swear I will get rid of her, she means nothing to me."

"Tell me Katherine do you have a sister?" Alaric/Klaus said bringing his face to inhale her scent making Katherine shiver.

"No, she's just a human I picked up along the way, personal blood bag and all" She lied, Katherine and Antonia had been running together since the early 1900s and was anything but a blood bag. Originally Katherine had found Antonia singing in a bar to make money, and after hearing her backstory Katherine had compelled her to be loyal to her, wanting to keep her as a potential bargaining tool for her life if Klaus ever caught up to me but this was not how it was supposed to go down. Katherine was starting to panic as she now feared she would exposed with no way of getting out of this mess.

"I don't believe you, tell me the truth or I will compel it out of you." Klaus threatened as he threw Katherine onto the bed. Landing with a thud and a groan on the bed Katherine quickly sat up, "Klaus…" She started but she was interrupted, just then they heard a heavy thud and some scrapping. Alaric/Klaus threw the bedroom door open only to find Antonia on her hands and knees with paper towels trying to wipe up the blood from the floor. As the blood had made it way under the couch Antonia was holding one of the couch's feet up as she wiped underneath letting it down with a little thud. "Oops" she mumbled unaware of her being watched. Alaric/Klaus watched Antonia for a moment, how could someone look innocent while cleaning up blood. Antonia had taken her leather jacket off in order to keep it clean leaving her in her cami. Standing up to throw away the blood-soaked paper towels she turned and was met with Alaric/Klaus right behind her. They were nearly touching chests; Antonia's eyes grew big in shock. Reaching forward to take her chin in his hand he compelled her, "Tell me who you are and what you are doing with Katherine"

"My name is Antonia, she took me in when I met her in a bar in 1932. She has been taking care of me ever since." Her monotone was almost irry as she held Alaric/Klaus' gaze. Being the man, he was his gaze dropped to her chest, taking note that she was in fact not wearing a bra. Snapping back up Alaric/Klaus tilted his head, realizing she had said 1932. His eyes zeroed in on her pulse point, her heart was still beating. So, she wasn't a vampire, perhaps she was a witch? Keeping his hold on Antonia's chin he glanced over his shoulder to the nervously pacing Katherine, "Sweetheart you sure do have a lot of explaining to do"


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't bring any makeup with me" Antonia stated.

"Pardon love?" Alaric/Klaus asked turning back to look at her confusion written all over his face.

"You're holding my chin so tight I can already feel the bruise forming" her voice was small and timid but her face showed no signs of fear as if this wasn't a new situation that she found herself in. Alaric/Klaus let go of her chin, there was a distinct purple hue forming on her chin along her jaw. "I just thought I should inform you as I know Katherine doesn't like it went I go out looking beaten on, it reflects badly on her and I can only guess that you'll feel the same way"

Clasping his hands behind his back he took Antonia in. "Does she beat you often?"

Holding his gaze Antonia answered, "When I go against the rules" Her gaze dropped and she shifted on her feet. Katherine's glare from across the room could start a fire.

"She is nothing but a play thing, kill her and get it over with" Katherine said in attemptent to cover up her strict hold on the girl, she knew Klaus was truly intrigued by the girl but hoping his impulses would cause him to act rashly.

" 'Rin!" Antonia said in horror.

"Yes 'Rin" Alaric/Klaus mocked as he stalked towards Katherine. Slamming her against the wall yet again he locks eyes with her, "Tell me what is she to you"

"A bargaining chip, for you for my life"

"Looks like you just lost your bargaining chip" He said with a snap of Katherine's neck. Antonia jumped at the sound of her best friend hitting the floor but kept her eyes on the floor. "Now what to do with you?" Alaric/Klaus said as he walked over to her, not caring that he stepped in the remaining blood on the floor on his way. Keeping her head down Antonia looked up from under her lashes. She silently prayed to the God's above that this time she would truly go but she knew that was pointless as she was cursed till the end of time.

"Why so jumpy darling?" was the last thing he said before he sunk his fangs into her neck, completely draining her as she was called into unconsciousness.

Antonia's POV

I could feel myself slowly beginning to wake up, I couldn't move my body yet but I could begin to hear what was going on around me. There was some shuffling around as if someone was pacing back and forth. I tried to focus on the voices, eventually Katherine's voice came into focus.

The start of the conversation wasn't coming through to me but I could piece together what she was telling, my life story to this complete stranger! Oh this was sooo not okay with me, she knew that I wasn't ready to open about that part of my life with others.

"after Ayana turned her, she thought that she was unsuccessful. Antonia did not have any blood lust so she left her to die in the woods."

"She has no blood lust?" His curiosity was evident.

"No, none at all. She does drink it when she is around vampires to blend it, it's an acquired taste. Anyways Antonia has been living here and there around the world, the most of the time she was homeless until about four years before I came along and found her. She had started singing in order to get better tips on the street and eventually she got a gig singing in a club that's where I found her."

"What is she?"

"I have no idea."

"Interesting, an immortal little girl who doesn't need blood to sustain herself"

I must have groaned because the next thing I knew was a hand was cradling my neck and another was helping me sit up. My eyes fluttered open my body was still not reactive just quite yet. " 'Rin" my voice came out shaky and groggy as I felt myself being propped up against a hard couch? My mind was still foggy but noticing that Katherine was seated on the couch in front of me I could only infer that this hard couch back I was leaned against wasn't a couch back at all but Alaric's chest. I had no choice as control and mobility of my body hadn't fully come back yet but to lean back into Alaric's embrace.

"Darling do tell, what are you?" I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. It would be almost soothing if he hadn't drained me just a short time before.

"I don't know" I choked out, my eyes stayed on Katherine's pleading for her to help me.

"Let's try this again, I am Klaus, given that you're close with Katherine and the fact that your heart rate increased I take it you've heard of me. Great now tell me what you are" He said as his hand snaked around my waist pulling my back harshly against his.

"I really don't know, I'm sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

"How do you not know? Who raised you?" Alaric/Klaus asked forcefully. His mind was swirling with the possibilities, perhaps just a tinge of fear but most importantly evil ideas.

"No one, I really don't know. I figured it all out myself, unfortunately there is not a handbook for this kind of life" Antonia wiggled in his hold, her feeling and mobility slowly coming back.

"Well looks like you're mine now"

"What?" Both girls exclaimed in unison. Antonia's heart fell, she was never going to experience life to its fullest she could only imagine what type of horrid life she would lead while in Klaus' clutches. Katherine on the other hand was seething, "You're taking my offer?"

"You never came to me with an offer, I'm simply taking her. There is no deal to be made, besides you seem to have been a terrible negotiator, you don't even know what she is" His grip tightened on Antonia's hip making her wince. Realizing his grip was perhaps too tight on the girl he relaxed his hand on her hip.

"Katherine, don't let him take me, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come here when you weren't in trouble!" Antonia said as she tried to reach out to her. Katherine reeled back as if Antonia was trying to hurt her.

"I think you should finish cleaning up" Katherine spat at Antonia, suddenly Antonia lurched forward up and out of Alaric/Klaus' hold and went straight over to the paper towels and spray wiping away at the floor. Alaric/Klaus was slightly taken back as his hold on her had been strong, he reasoned that Katherine must have compelled her which is how she was suddenly able to get up and clean. Knowing she could be compelled he smirked thinking of all the ways that he could use Antonia to his advantage. Alaric/Klaus stood up from the couch, while he had never trusted Katherine for some reason his gut was telling him not to leave Antonia alone with her. Flashing in front of Katherine who had perched herself on the island he got in her personal space, his hands found the counter on either side of her dangling legs.

"You will not compel her, she is _mine_ now do you understand?" He compelled. Antonia glanced up to them, still cleaning her eyes caught a glimmer of something shiny in Katherine's hand. Antonia had a bad feeling about this yet continued to clean. Swiping away the last of the spilled blood Antonia stood to throw away the bloodied towels. Alaric/Klaus stepped back from Katherine as his phone went off. Reaching in his back pocket of his jeans he checked his phone heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" An exasperated Katherine shouted after him, "Don't worry darling I'll be back" and with a wink he was gone.

The loft fell into deafening silence as the door slammed shut after him. Hopping off the counter Katherine made her way to the bedroom, hoping for some silence and solace.

Antonia watched as Katherine walked, feeling the younger girl's eyes on her Katherine couldn't take it. Her lack of self-control snapped, "Did you really think all those years me keeping you fed and housed was because I thought we were friends? I was using you, I needed information, there was a reason you haven't seen me in over a month, I got tired of your constant blabbering! You were nothing but someone to eventually use as leverage." Antonia went to protest, that what Katherine was saying couldn't be true. Katherine put her hand up stopping Antonia from speaking, "There was a reason I hadn't returned any of your messages, because I'm done with you. You got yourself into this situation. I'll always look out for myself, who's going to look out for you little girl?" and with that she slammed the bedroom door shut leaving Antonia to take in the fact that the one person she thought was there for her, someone she thought she could call family in reality had been playing her. Antonia fell silently against the cabinets, holding back tears that threatened to down pour.

It felt like Antonia had been there forever, when in reality it had only been five minutes. Deciding if she was to stuck in this place and now that Katherine had sort of given her up to Klaus who didn't look at all what she had imagined him to nor sound like it she would make the best of it.

For the first time since she came into the loft she really looked around, it lacked cleanliness and a woman's touch. What is a home if you don't have freshly baked muffins or scones out to offer those unexpected guests? Realizing that would most likely be the job Alaric/Klaus would give her she set off making up the space and perhaps some blueberry muffins as well!

And few hours later and Antonia had swept, dusted and shined nearly every surface in the main loft area, she didn't dare try to clean the room that Katherine was in she valued her life too much. She hadn't heard so much as sound from the room. Upon realizing she had nothing else to clean Antonia decided to make herself some tea and indulge in one of her blueberry muffins. While she waited for the tea pot to boil she hopped right up on the counter, and started to contemplate her current predicament.

Katherine's harsh words hit home and she could still hear them ringing in her head. Pulling her phone out she deleted all the selfies that 'Rin and her had taken over the years. When she had deleted nearly all of them her thumb froze over one of Katherine and her at her birthday last year. The girls were hugging in front of a cake lit up with candles, Antonia felt a tear roll down her cheek, she couldn't wrap her head around how someone who helped her celebrate her birthdays, taught her how to ride a motorcycle and how to even read could have really not been her friend at all.

When Antonia had sung on the streets when she was homeless she didn't write down her songs, she kept them all in her mind. Clapping and drumming on trashcans were the only things that accompanied her lyrics. It wasn't until one day a man from a club/bar had heard her sing that he offered her a one-night gig, apparently his singer had canceled on him last minute and was prepared to feed her in exchange for her service. Antonia had jumped at the opportunity, she hadn't eaten in days.

Katherine had been in the audience that night and had followed her into the dressing room after her songs intending on draining her of blood. Katherine had drained Antonia and had started on a musician also in the dressing room when Antonia awoke with a gasp, it was then that Katherine knew something was up with this girl. The rest was a whirl wind as Katherine took Antonia in and made her presentable as she took her from witch to witch to see if she could find or use her in any useful way in order to eventually trade her to Klaus or even Elijah in exchange for her own life and freedom. Katherine was Antonia as her ticket to not having to run anymore.

Witch after witch, research after research Katherine had never found out what Antonia was and settled to use her as a slave and personal blood bank until she did. Antonia hadn't cared what Katherine did to her, the girl found solace in her. Chores and tattered hand me downs had been more than Antonia ever had and she welcomed the beatings in exchange for the sexual assaults she endured on the streets.

The scream of the kettle broke Antonia from her trip down memory lane just as Alaric/Klaus came back waltzing through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello love" Antonia was so flustered at his sudden return all she managed to come out of her mouth was, "Muffin?" she said holding out a muffin to him. Making his way to her he noticed how she stilled and simply to get a reaction he leaned down locking eyes with her as he took a bit of the muffin still in her hand.

"delicious" he murmured as wiped crumbs from his lips. "I uh um glad you like them sir" Antonia stuttered out. "Klaus not sir" he said smirking pleased from her flustered state.

"Katherine, do come here love" He said raising his voice. The door creaked open behind him as he stood still facing Antonia who still had her arm extended with a now partially eaten muffin in her hand. Not knowing what to do Antonia opted to just stay there, maybe Klaus liked to eat from people's hands rather than a plate she wondered, British people are crazy man.

"What?" Katherine snapped as she leaned in the bedroom door frame. "You will need to play nice, I am having my shipment come up in the next hour and I do not want any difficulties, do you understand?"

"Yeah sure whatever Klaus"

"I mean it no difficulties" he growled out, turning back to Antonia he said "Don't worry love, I won't make you feed me with your hands, I'd love a plate" Antonia let out a sigh of relief as she brought her arm in still holding the muffin. She turned and went to go get a plate, setting the muffin on it she set it down in front of Alaric/Klaus who had plopped himself down at the bar/island on a stool.

"Do you want it warmed up?" Alaric/Klaus shook his head as he bit into the muffin. He did have to admit that she was an amazing baker. Alaric/Klaus figured that they were from scratch because after living in Alaric's body for a decent amount of time he knew the man sure as hell didn't have Bisquick or anything like that sort.

Katherine was still perched in the doorway, "Why haven't you taken her yet? It's all she's good for at this point." Alaric/Klaus nearly choked on his muffin at her words. Klaus may be many things, most of them evil, but he was no rapist. Klaus couldn't figure out if he was angered by her assumption he would force the girl or that a girl such as Antonia who seemed so meek would be considered nothing more than a sexual release.

Katherine hummed at his reaction, she had thought long and hard while in the bedroom of just how to make her situation better. She had settled on trying to make Klaus kill the girl since she was no longer any use to Katherine, falling back onto the old "if I can't have her nobody can" mentality.

Antonia felt her cheeks burning, Katherine knew her history and now to throw it in her face made her feel as big a speck of dust. Just as Alaric/Klaus was about to retort to there was a knock at the door. "Ah my witch".

The little color left in Antonia's face completely drained as the words left his lips. She hated witches, all they ever did was poke and prod her, trying to shake the memories as Antonia knew the witches weren't here for her. At least not this time. Katherine laughed as she noticed, strolling behind Antonia she drew a hand over the girl's lower back as she passed to grab a muffin. "Don't worry I bet he'll be real gentle the _first_ time" Katherine whispered as she passed back on her way to the bedroom again. Antonia shuddered as she watched Alaric/Klaus open the door to reveal a man and woman with a very large crate with multiple stamps of fragile on it.

Antonia watched as they brought the crate in, surrounded it with candles and started chanting. It all happened so fast Antonia was lost, neither the woman or man paid any attention to her and for that she was thankful.

It grew dark and cold quickly as the witches chanted and it was as if the candles burned with more intensity. Antonia was so cold she went and put her jacket back on as she looked on in curiosity.

While the witches' chants became louder Alaric/Klaus closed his eyes only to open them with a confused expression. "Elena?" he asked looking at Katherine and with that he tumbled onto the floor unconscious. The softer thud was followed by the front of the crate to come slamming down with the help of the male witch revealing Klaus in his true form as he sauntered out.

He spared a glance down to Alaric's crumpled form on the floor with a smirk before meeting Antonia's gaze "Now that's more like it".

Antonia had heard legends of Klaus from Katherine and from her occasional vampire who was on the up and up but she had never talked to someone who had actually seen Klaus. She knew Katherine had but the girl had never bothered to share how dangerously attractive he was. Antonia mentally slapped herself for thinking of his berry red lips and all their glory, she was not supposed to be thinking such thoughts about her captor. She _really_ must have been day dreaming because she hadn't noticed the witches had left.

Antonia took a few steps back retreating as much as she could behind the island as she played with the zipper on her leather jacket. Thankfully Klaus was making a phone call and didn't notice Antonia's retreating.

"No, I want it taken care of now, yes… it's right outside. Do hurry would you, you know how I don't like to be kept waiting and it appears to be starting to drizzle" Klaus said as he paced eventually coming to a stop as he leaned against one of the large loft's window watching the world outside.

And drizzle it was, Antonia's head snapped up realizing she had left her bike out uncovered with her backpack only hanging on the handle bars. Not knowing if she could or even dared to ask Klaus if she could go out and perhaps find a garage for her beloved bike. Still torn up from Katherine's words Antonia pushed them aside for her bike's sake, and shot her a pleading glance, as if asking what she should do.

"Are you deaf? I told you, you're on your own now little girl" Katherine spewed at Antonia flipping her signature curls over her shoulder before crossing her arms. Klaus was still on the phone so Antonia went to the neighboring window to Klaus and peered down onto the street where her bike parked. It was gone! A gasp left Antonia as her hand came up to cover her mouth. Had someone stolen her motorcycle?

"Don't fret love I've had your baby stowed away, you won't be needing it anytime soon." The British voice said, Antonia could feel his presence behind her. The one thing Antonia had always hated about vampires was that they could sneak up on her without her knowing with.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rude" Antonia muttered underneath her breath. She was seriously reconsidering how she was supposing to handle her current situation. He chuckled behind her as he moved to push a loose curl behind her ear. Unconsciously she tilted into his hand at his movement and they locked eyes.

"What I can't believe such a beauty was living on the streets and no one snatched you up." Klaus said skeptically as Antonia flinched at his words taking a step back into the wall.

Klaus watched her, he truly was having a hard time believing Antonia's story was. Katherine had seemed almost willingly telling her story, so much that he was seriously questioning the validity of it.

Antonia's POV

I held my breath trying to calm myself, I couldn't blow my top and risk everything. Klaus' eyes tracked me as I brushed past him to get a glass of water my throat was so itchy and dry I couldn't think clearly. Was I really ready to risk it all for some answers?

"What are you hiding from me?" Klaus' gruff voice asked as I went to the sink to get water.

"Nothing that would make a difference to you" I said softly, anyone else wouldn't have heard me but I knew he did because he spun me around keeping me against the counter and his body.

I knew the truth if I was to tell him everything would result in my neck getting snapped and I could feel my heart racing. The water sloshed over the sides of my cup and onto my shirt, looking down at my spill "That's for me to decide" he growled.

"I promise you there is nothing you need to know" now I added in my head. I wanted to tell him so badly but I knew how things would end if I told him too soon. I would really need to play my cards close to my chest this time. Huffing he pushed off the counter and headed to the bedroom.

I stayed like I was for a while until I heard the shower start. Katherine came out of the bedroom. "Katherine" I said as I indicated for her to come next to me with my head. She came next to me, and knocked shoulders with me as she too leaned against the counter.

"Toni I can't do this much longer I don't like how I have to treat you" She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder as she slouched into me. I brought my hand up to her hair trying to show her I cared. "Oh, baby I know trust me I know. But we need to do this. I need answers and I will get you Elijah back so keep it up just a little longer" I knew we could speak freely as the shower would blur out anything we said.

"You're so strong 'Rin just a little longer I promise" I said as I placed a kiss upon her curls. In the moment I couldn't tell if I was telling Katherine that or if I was really telling myself that. I was so close I couldn't screw this up.

We stayed like that finding comfort in each other's embrace until we heard the water shut off and Katherine flashed to the couch.

I flashed Katherine a sympathetic smile as I went to the bedroom. Without knocking I opened the door and flopped onto the bed starring up at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I saw Klaus come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his torso. He was surprised to se me laying on the bed but apparently, he had decided to ignore me as he went to get dressed.

After a few moments of me huffing on the bed Klaus broke, "What do you want, love?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet, don't worry I will" Klaus said as he winked at Antonia before throwing a fresh henely over his head. "So, what now then?" I asked as I rolled to my stomach looking at Klaus. Klaus almost moaned as he tuned, I knew that my cami dipped low and from his position Klaus was given quite the view, his eyes racked at my rack for a moment. "Eye's up here Klaus" I quipped as she noticed his eyes narrowing in at my chest.

I almost didn't want to reprimand him for looking, I was glad he found me attractive, everything would hopefully go over better if he at least thought I was easy on the eyes. I mean I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was his mate the more I learned about him.

"Antonia you will remain with me until I figure out what I can do with you" He said matter of factly. I let out another huff of air as I closed my eyes. "Okay"

"What was that?" He asked as he sat on the bed putting his socks on.

"I said okay" My voice was small as I flopped back onto my back on the bed. "Good now get out unless you want to have a free show love" He said as he stood and with that I quickly gave him a wary glance before darting out the room.

Nobody's POV

Klaus got dressed and went to join the women in the other room. His hair was still wet as I took in the women on the couch watching television.

"Can we order food or what because her stomach keeps growling, and it's starting to really get on my nerves only so much I can take" Katherine shot, it was true Antonia's stomach had started to growl. As if just on cue it did.

Antonia looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks were a heated red. Katherine shot her hands out in Antonia's direction as if presenting exhibit A.

"Have her make something" Klaus shot back and he raided Alaric's liquor cabinet, who happened to be still passed out on the floor.

"There's nothing to make I checked"

"Fine order something but we're leaving here soon" Klaus said as he tossed Katherine his credit card. An hour later, the girls had finished off an entire large pepperoni pizza and fries and Klaus finished his own calzone. "Why don't you clean up" Katherine snapped as she stood walking to window sitting in the sill watching the stars outside.

Antonia got up and started to clear the coffee table, the trio had ate in silence. Antonia had gathered her and Katherine's placed in her left hand and reached for Klaus'. Klaus grabbed her wrist, they locked eyes before he let go and Antonia cleared his plate too. Just as Antonia had finished washing the dishes and turned to place them on the drying rack to see the front door slam shut. Katherine's eyes shot to Antonia's. "Now where do you think ran off to?" Katherine asked aloud.

Antonia had made them hot chocolate while Klaus was out and the girls sat in silence, not knowing when Klaus would come back they didn't want to get caught speaking like they shouldn't be speaking.

And good thing they had, Klaus returned less than ten minutes later. He barely stepped in the door, propping open the door a hand on the door knob the other on the other side of the door frame. Antonia's mind thought how good he looked like that before shaking the thought from his mind.

"Get your phone and let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"Not you Katherine, Antonia let's go"

Sending a helpless look to Katherine Antonia reached for her phone as she snatched her jacket off the table where she had deposited it earlier on her way out the door to where Klaus stood. A final glance over her shoulder and Antonia was lost behind the closing door and gone from Katherine's sight.

The loft fell into silence as the door slammed shut after the two. Katherine let out a shaky breath, "Be safe Toni".

Klaus took Antonia's elbow as he nearly pulled her down the stairs out of the apartment complex and into a waiting black SUV.

Sliding into the back seat next to Klaus Antonia took in her surroundings. There was a driver upfront and someone in the front passenger seat with a clipboard.

"We have two properties in mind" The woman in the passenger seat said as she glanced back into the back seat at Klaus who had Antonia tucked tight against him.

"Which one has better hardwoods?"

"The second but I think" Klaus cut her off, "I'll settle for the one with better hardwoods for now" And with that the driver took off.

"Where are we going?" Antonia asked looking up at Klaus as she started to sweat with stress. Without glancing down Klaus said "Don't worry we're going to find our home for a while, just relax I can practically feel your stress radiating off you sweetheart" as his eyes survived the world through the tinted window. Rain pattered down on the SUV and Antonia let the sound sooth her.

She had had a long day. After the carb overload and the draining of the emotional rollercoaster her day had been Antonia felt sleep calling to her. Klaus peaked down out of the corner of his eye at Antonia. Klaus couldn't help but pull her a little closer, and he took note of her eyes flutter as she struggled to stay awake.

Pulling up in the drive way of a very brilliant mansion just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls Klaus shook Antonia to wake her. She had fallen asleep on the trip over snuggling right up to Klaus. Grovelingly she awoke, "Katherine?"

"No love Klaus" Klaus said sweetly as he helped her out of the SUV shuffling her into the house.

"Where are we?" Antonia asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Well you see you're inside our new home and I'm still outside being rained on" He said with annoyance. "I'm so sorry!" Antonia squealed and pulled him in over the threshold nearly pulling him into her. "I'm sorry Klaus" Antonia said taking a quick step back.

"You must be tired out love, why don't you go up and go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning" Klaus drawled as leaned down to brush another curl behind her ear and a kiss to her cheek. Antonia stiffly turned and started up the staircase only sparing one look over her shoulder to Klaus who watched her as she went.


	8. Chapter 8

Once gone from her view Klaus let out a sigh, his mind was swarming with thoughts in regards to what she was, where she came from but most importantly the question of why he had taken her with him.

The next morning Antonia woke up in a bed, an extremely soft bed that she did not remember getting into. The plush sheets and comforter surrounded her like a cloud and Antonia nuzzled in refusing to get up as the sun shone through the curtains trying to drag her back into reality.

And just as Antonia was about to drift back into her slumber there was a knock on the door. "Pardon me ma'am he wants you up in half an hour dressed and down stairs to meet him for breakfast and if you don't get up now…" A maid said as she walked over to the bed pealing back the sheets of a very disgruntled Antonia. Sleepily she swung her legs over and off the side of the bed, sitting up rubbing her face.

Nodding to the maid but not before throwing a glare her way she headed for the bathroom stripping her clothes as she went. Once the hot water hit her skin Antonia felt like she had been renewed. "I laid out some clothes for you ma'am, he is expecting you in less than ten minutes do keep that in mind"

Finishing up in the shower Antonia wrapped herself in a towel and hopped out. Going back into the bedroom Antonia looked over the two outfit options the maid had laid out for her on the bed. One was a pale blue sweatshirt dress that had a couple of slashes across the shoulders and one lower down across the leg, paired with her black leather thigh high boots. The other was dark wash jeans and a white lace halter top and her leather jacket. Antonia was almost mad that they were so nicely styled. She figured that Klaus hadn't stored her clothes away with her bike as she remembered packing these clothes days before. Now if she could only get him to give back her journal that was in there…

Slipping into the first option Antonia threw her hair up in a messy bun and started for the door only to quickly turn back to the bathroom upon realizing she hadn't brushed her teeth. She brushed her teeth and made her way out of the room. She peered from behind the door unsure of how to get to the kitchen in this place.

Taking a minute to locate the stairs Antonia went down and started to wander until she found herself in a massive kitchen. The maid who had woke her was behind the counter preparing breakfast. Antonia quiz-idly took in the scene before her what appeared to be a feast before her. The maid noticed her standing there and quickly ushered her out onto the adjoining patio.

Klaus stood as she came out gesturing to the chair across from him. "Morning love I assume you slept well?" "Yes, thank you" Antonia said softly as she sat down in her seat. There was fresh orange juice, coffee, stacks of pancakes and sausage as well as fresh fruit on the table.

"Have at it" Klaus said as he picked up his coffee cup taking a sip, he could see Antonia was hungry, her eyes grew wide at the arrangement before them. Antonia watched him watch her as she started to fill her plate, "What's the plan for today?" she asked as she cut into her pancakes.

"Nothing to crazy, a few meetings with some witches and then we'll be going to collect what's mine, how does that sound?"

"That will be fine" Antonia said as she finished off her juice. The maid who was standing a respectful distance away came to the table pouring more into her glass. Anticipating her intentions Antonia placed her hand, covering the cup before the maid had a chance to refill it. Understanding the maid stepped back after receiving a sweet smile from Antonia which she returned.

After a few moments of silence Antonia asked what he meant by picking up what's his, "You'll see soon enough and forgive me for not saying this earlier but you look stunning love"

Antonia shifted in her seat as a blush came to her cheeks, pulling on her the hood's neckline "Thank you" she said as she looked up and saw his light blue-green eyes glimmering at her. Swallowing audibly Antonia spoke, "I'm ready when you are to leave, but I would like something"

"You're in no position to be making demands" Klaus said leaning across the table to her, "I was just wondering if we could possible um stop while we're out and get me some chapstick?"

"Chapstick?" Asked a perplexed Klaus, sitting back he chuckled, "I function as a human, my lips get dry" Antonia quickly spilled out bringing a hand up to her mouth biting on her nails. He chuckled as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket in the seat next to him producing a chapstick to which he extends to Antonia.

Not reaching for the chapstick, "Oh um thanks?" was all that Antonia could muster up as she shot Klaus a confused look as she hesitantly reached for the tube in his hand. As her fingers touched the chapstick his hand clasped hers encasing the chapstick between their palms, "Can't have those pouty lips be chapped in the meantime, can we?" Klaus pondered aloud before letting her hand go.

Getting his jacket Klaus stood yet again extending his hand to Antonia as she put the chapstick on. "Shall we?"

 **In the car**

Antonia slid into the front seat only to be met with dark brown eyes sitting across from her in the driver seat. "Hi I'm Tony" the guy offered as she was taken back that Klaus was going to be using his driver today.

"Antonia" she replied back as Klaus hopped into the back, "Didn't want to join me back here love?" He smirked at her as he settled into the seat.

"Figured you'd be driving" she mumbled as she buckled her seat belt, "Oh please you still use seat buckles? It's not like you can die" Klaus teased as he reached in front unclicking her seat belt as she leaned back slightly wide eyed. Tony started the engine and they were off. Antonia starred out the window clutching into the door handle hoping that would save her if they got into an accident, she was too scared to re-buckled.

She could feel the arrogance at ruffling her feathers from Klaus as the car fell into silence as they approached the town center. Pulling up to a quaint little carpenter house Klaus hopped out and Antonia stilled unsure if she too was supposed to get out.

"Antonia do come along" Klaus said as he opened her door gesturing for her to get out. Slowly Antonia stepped out of the car, Klaus' calculating gaze on her was making her uncomfortable. Mentally shaking it off she started for the front door of the house with Klaus coming right along beside her.

Both of them stopped at the front door. Antonia glanced back at Tony who was still in the car. Turning back to Klaus she noticed him just starring at the door as if he was lost in thought.

"Klaus?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face. Antonia waited for him to respond but he was as if he just zoned out. "Sweet Jesus just" She said as she turned the knob opening the door to the house. Klaus pulled his gaze from the door looking at her before he pushed past her into the house. "Greta" He shouted into the house as he walked around into the living room.

A dark-skinned girl came down the stairs, "Klaus, getting impatient, are we?". "Not in the slightest, just double checking you're all set for tonight" She nodded as she too flopped down on her couch next to where Klaus had settled himself.

If Greta noticed Antonia she didn't say anything as she glared at Klaus. "I've upheld my end of this, tell me you have everything you need to complete the ritual, don't waste my time"

With a roll of his eyes Klaus looked at her as if saying 'of course I do who do you think I am?'

"Just checking" Greta said picking up a book on the table.

Antonia had stayed where she was only looking around with her eyes. Standing by a little side table she absent mindedly swiped a finger along its surface, scrunching her nose up at the dust that collected on her finger. 'This woman sure doesn't know how to keep a home' Antonia thought to herself. "Who's a girl" Greta asked causing Antonia's head to snap up.

"Just some girl I picked up"

"That's what you think" Greta's knowing voice said behind the book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus questioned bringing his hand up to push her book down to have her look at him.

"You can't _feel_ it can you?" An eyebrow cocked up in surprise. Antonia started to sweat, how powerful was this witch? From the grimoire in her hand she had inferred she was a witch but not this type of powerful otherwise she would have insisted on staying in the car with Tony.

Looking at Antonia who was staring at her feet he questioned " _Feel_ what?" Greta was taken back by her upper hand, "I'm just surprised you can't feel anything about her unless…" Greta's head snapped to Antonia "You haven't turned, have you?"

Both Greta and Klaus were standing at this point, Antonia eyed the door thinking through a plan of sprinting. She looked between Greta and Klaus. "How do you know?"

"Oh, honey we used to tell stories about you" the witch said as she took a few slow steps in the other girl's direction.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" Klaus boomed, he was livid at being kept out of the loop and even more livid that he didn't know anything about this girl and apparently others did.

"You really don't know, much do you?" Sassed the witch as she spun to see his exasperated self. Clearly this witch had some serious _serious_ power otherwise she wouldn't have felt comfortable sassing him like this.

Flashing to hold her by her throat Klaus' eyes bore into hers, "Tell. Me. What. You. Know." He gritted out.

"Let go of her!" Antonia said taking a step towards the pair. This witch despite how much she hated them this girl shouldn't have to pay the price for her secrets.

Letting go of her throat Klaus locked eyes with Antonia. "Then tell me what you're keeping from me"

"Fine"

"I swear if you don't-wait what?"

"I said fine"

"Okay", Klaus said skeptically, he didn't trust her to just come out with it so easily if she had been keeping it from him and somehow getting Katherine in on it. If Antonia and Katherine were trying to pull a fast one on him how did they get to one of his most trusted witches?

Antonia too took a moment to think, she didn't want to tell more this witch actually knew and expose herself more to Klaus but at this point it didn't seem like she had much of an option either. Stepping further into the living room Antonia leaned on the arm of the couch.

"I have the werewolf gene but I haven't killed anyone ever so I haven't triggered it" Antonia said as she looked up at him. She was planning on giving as little detail as possible and was praying for neither to push her further.

Greta didn't have much of a reaction as she stood with her arms crossed but Klaus knew there had to be more. "And" He growled.

Antonia swallowed, was she looking as nervous as she left? "I'm from the North East Atlantic pack"

Klaus didn't give much of react at that so Antonia decided to spell it out for him. "I'm from your pack", now that got a reaction.

"You're lying!" Klaus shouted, "You're right I'm lying. Can we go now?" Antonia remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, tell me the bloody truth before I grip your throat out!"

Greta had uncrossed her arms and her hands were planted on her hips but the witch kept quite as she gestured to Antonia to continue. "I was there the night when Mikael killed your real father" Antonia offered the exasperated Brit.

"You're lying!" and suddenly Klaus had her by her throat looming over her as she held her down by on the couch.

"I'm not lying" Antonia choked out as her hands stayed wrapped around his wrist on her throat. Greta gasped at the sudden movement backing up into the nearest wall, this was more than she was expecting.

"I promise you I'm not lying to you" Antonia tried again as her eyes started to water. Klaus pushed off of her and she shot up gasping for breath.

"You dick" the girl breathed out. Klaus shoved her back down onto her back with his hand standing up. Antonia wasn't going to be nice simply because he was her mate, that didn't give him a damn reason to man-handle her! "How did I not know about you?" He questioned towering over her on the couch.

"It's not that hard to stay hidden when no one's really looking for you" Shrugged the girl.

"Get out" Greta said as she found her voice, "I need time to get prepared for tonight, go deal with this somewhere else you're messing with my vibes and I can't work like this". She walked over to the door throwing it open indicating the two should leave.

"Fine, be ready for tonight" Klaus ordered grabbing Antonia's arm man-handling her yet again as he hauled her out of the house. Normally he would have killed someone for interrupting him like Greta had but he needed her for the ritual tonight. It had gotten considerably darker since they had gone in, and Tony was slumped in the front seat asleep.

The angry Brit threw open the doors startling the man awake as he immediately started the car and Klaus and Antonia finished getting in the backseat. "Where to?" he asked grudgingly.

"The Salvatore's but take the long way around Antonia and I have much to discuss" He said gripping her arm harder causing her to wince she could feel her bone started to begin to crush.

"Klaus you're hurting me" Antonia pleaded the pain evident in her voice, she would come back to life if she was killed but she had absolutely had no supernatural healing powers. He immediately loosed his grip snapping to her with concern in his eyes.

Klaus' eyes searched hers for pain but he was really searching his mind about why he even cared if she was hurt or not she would heal! The voice in his mind kept saying 'she's your pack, she's your family' and for some reason he wanted that.

"Are you really from my pack?"

"Yes, I'm not lying I promise. I knew your father, he was our Alpha"

"I uh You're Ah, really?" Klaus stuttered out, his eyes back to her facing trying to catch a glimpse of her lying. Somehow, she had caught Klaus off guard Antonia was pleased with herself.

"Yes" she said earnestly placing her hand on the hand he had on her arm. "Did he know about me?"

"He figured it out yes" She was slightly surprised but judging by what she knew of Esther that woman probably never told his father.

"We're here" Tony interrupted as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Stay in the car" He said as he jumped out heading towards a couple in front of a red car.

Antonia was happy her arm was out of his grasp but wanted to know what was happening. What was this ritual that Greta had talked about?

She could see Klaus talking to them but wasn't able to hear what was being said. She glanced at Tony who was watching, "What are they saying?" she asked desperate to know what was going on.

"He's collecting the doppelganger for the ritual" he said matter of factly, Antonia's heart sped up she had heard about the curse that his mother had put on him but didn't realize he was so close like hours close to breaking it. Her mind hadn't immediately jumped to the sun and the moon curse when Greta had spoken about it earlier simply because she thought the Petrova blood line ended with Katerina. Boy was she wrong.

Antonia could barely make out the shadows of the girl seemingly comforting the other man, could this get any more soap opera-y Antonia thought as she strained to keep watching the distance and the darkness making it hard to see clearly. And within a blink of an eye Klaus and the girl appeared next to Antonia in the car causing her to shriek in shock.

"Do calm down love" Klaus said from the opposite side of the car, the girl squished between them in the middle. The girl silently cried sitting between them and Antonia awkwardly turned to stare out the window. "So that's what Klaus meant when he said picking up what's mine" Antonia thought.

"Tony, Greta's if you would" and within a few minutes we were back at Greta's as the girl who hadn't stopped crying not even saying a word was dropped off to the witch who was standing on the porch looking even more pissed than she had only a little while earlier.

Antonia zoned out and suddenly Klaus was pulling her out of the car and back up into Alaric's apartment. "Tony you won't be needed any longer today" Klaus said as he slammed the door shut with one hand pulling Antonia along with the other.

Klaus opened the door with Antonia right on his heels. Katherine sat at the table looking bored as hell, "Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" Klaus asked as he went to sit down pulling out a computer. Katherine and Antonia shared a look conveying a million different things. With Klaus' back turned Antonia took a risk extending her hand to Katherine who took hers squeezing it a little before quickly dropping it.

"I don't know" answer Katherine as she watched Klaus. Antonia took a seat next to Katherine as she asked, "What are you doing?" No answer. This time Katherine asked repeating Antonia's question, "What are you doing?"

Still nothing, "Where's Elena?" Katherine asked. Antonia pieced more of the pieces together, "so the doppelganger is named Elena huh seems fitting for a cry baby" she thought to herself.

"Sent her off with Greta" Klaus said clicking away on his laptop as a groan came from the screen Klaus smiled "It's almost time" he stated with an iry excitement.

And out of nowhere the front door wacked open presenting a black-haired man in a leather jacket standing behind Klaus. Antonia suppressed a shriek again but not without a mumbled shit under her breath. She balled her fists up in her sleeves, the door was letting in a cold breeze but she didn't dare get up and close it.

Without looking behind, him Klaus commented, "I wasn't aware you had been invited in" Katherine stood up quickly nearly causing her chair to tumble back as she looking uncomfortable. "I've come here to tell you you have to postpone the ritual" the vampire stated.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus said still unimpressed at this vampire's dramatic entrance and supposed command as he settled back into his chair. Antonia held her breath, this vampire was ballsy she'd give him that but with Klaus being this calm something bad was bound to happen. Antonia looked to Katherine but she was too engrossed in what was playing out in front of them to notice.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch" the vampire said, even without seeing his face Antonia could tell this vampire was crazy. And with that Klaus spun up and out of his chair coming face to face with the vampire, "Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it but I don't care. It was all me"

"Death wish much?" Antonia commented before she could stop herself and Katherine turned to her smacking the back of her head. "Shut it" she said leaving Antonia to rub her head as a dull ache started. Thankfully neither the vampire or Klaus took notice of what she had said as they continued their standoff.

"Antonia, Katerina give us a moment" Klaus said still locked eyed with the vampire. The vampire however turned and watched the girls get up and walk into the bedroom. As the vampire's eyes fell on Antonia she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Now Antonia" Klaus ordered noticing she stopped, Katherine reached for her arm pulling her along closing the bedroom door after them.

Once the door was closed Katherine started pacing, as Antonia plopped down on the bed pulling out the chapstick putting it on.

"Where did you get that?" Katherine asked as she eyed Antonia, "Klaus" she said as Katherine made a disgusted face before turning back putting her ear to the door to listen.

At this point Antonia wanted to know what was being said but was too tired to get back up but was standing as soon as she heard a heavy thud come from the next room.

"Ladies you can come out" he heard Klaus shout, the girls slowly opened the door met with the sight of the vampire laying "dead" on the floor.

"Katherine, I need you to make a call"

"To who?"

"Aunt Jenna, it appears I will be needing another vampire, tell her you need to meet her" Klaus compelled as he handed her his phone.

 **A few minutes later**

Klaus had left to go complete the ritual and Katherine was busy trying to feed this knocked out vampire a blood bag. "So, this is the Damon you've been pining about for decades? I thought he'd be hotter and a little less crazy. Why don't you I don't know smack him to wake him up?" Antonia commented as she picked at her nails from the couch. Katherine had been trying to wake him for the past five minutes and she was tired of it. Antonia would have helped but had no desire to be so close to such an obviously crazed vampire when he woke up and didn't want to interfere with Klaus' plan in any way.

"Oh, stuff it" Katherine snapped before turning back to the vampire, "Hey Damon, Hey" she said slapping him a little taking Antonia's advice.

As Katherine delivered a harder slap Damon started to come to, "What happened?" He asked sitting up.

"He's gone. He went to go do the ritual. I'm sorry" Katherine said sitting back on her heels. "I had to. He would have known I was on vervain if I didn't do it"

"Do what?" questioned Damon as he rubbed his head, "Klaus he made me call her to lure her out, he needed another vampire"

"Who'd you call?"

Katherine fell silent, it was clear she was feeling guilty she was always big on family, it's all she ever wanted all she ever wanted back. Damon grabbed her arm, "Who'd you call Katherine!"

"Aunt Jenna" Antonia pipped up from the couch, she wasn't about to let Damon hurt Katherine and besides she had no skin in this.

"Should have used me" Damon muttered as he started to stand, "Why didn't he use me!"

"He couldn't, he said you were as good as dead" Katherine said standing with him, the concern and love she felt for him still evident in her eyes or at least it was to Antonia.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked baffled, "What does it even mean Damon? What is this?" She remarked as she pushed up his sleeve exposing the bite. Antonia chuckled from the couch, she herself had seen many a werewolf bites in her day but Katherine this must have been her first.

"It's a werewolf bite" Damon stated as he shook his head, Katherine looked as if she was about to tear up. She felt for her friend but if this was the smart, handsome man that she had pining over for decades she seriously needed to reconsider in Antonia's opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon had since left in attempts to stop the ritual yet again and Antonia had dozed off on the couch, succumbing to the tiredness of being a human. Katherine had been pacing around, feeding off of blood bags and left-over muffins. Katherine knew that Antonia was Klaus' mate but she still worried about her, Klaus could be impulsive, and if he thought Antonia was lying or making a plan against him she shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her little Toni.

"Promise me you'll be careful, you won't let him hurt you simply because he's your mate" Katherine pleaded with the sleeping girl as she sat on the couch by her running a hand through Antonia's hair that now was strewn about. Stirring at the touch Antonia turned over facing into the couch burying her face into the pillows. Katherine couldn't help but be pulled back to memories of the girls' actual history.

Katherine was the one who took Antonia in but their relationship had been far from abusive. Antonia had suffered a great deal as she never was able to keep up as times changed, and often found herself in homeless shelters, forced to work odd jobs and really had lived a rough life but Katherine was not in any way contributing to it. She took pity on her when she saw her singing on the street corner in NYC long ago, and she compelled that bar owner to offer her a job. Following her back to the dressing room Katherine had witnessed the musician try to force himself on Antonia and that was when she stepped in. When Antonia was less than shocked, and had called her Tatia, Katherine took her in treating her like family after hearing her story.

Many saw Katherine as a heartless bitch which was true as could be but her soft spot was her Toni. Each girl was like a sister and a mother to the other. There wasn't a real "ploy" but rather Antonia tapped into her human self, a shy obedient girl in order to get a foot in the door. Katherine had been running from Klaus to an extent, she had but she was also trying to help Antonia find him without getting caught, and in return Antonia was to try to Katherine pardoned when she came clean to Klaus.

Antonia could have lived her life without ever finding her mate but she wanted family, the elders had told her mate had been born but her father forbade her from meeting him as he claimed it would bring shame to her family being with a child born to someone who had an affair. Ansel and Antonia's parents made a promise that no one was to tell her who her mate was and it wasn't until she had come back to the village the night Mikael slaughtered them all and found Ansel barely breathing that he confessed that it was his son, Niklaus that was her mate. While Ansel was the pack's Alpha he understood where Antonia's parents came from and had respected their wishes but on his death bed he threw it all out the window. Antonia hadn't known what to do with that, she was still reeling from seeing her entire pack everyone she ever knew slaughtered leaving her alone. She hadn't actually thought much about finding her mate until she met Katherine and realized how much she wanted to have her mate, to have a family and to be loved.

Katherine must have been sitting watching Antonia for longer than she thought because the sun started to shine through the shades.

"Is he not coming back?" A small voice asked muffled in the couch. Katherine smiled at her, "I don't know, but how about some breakfast?" Katherine had a million different questions running through her mind right now, did Klaus complete the ritual, did he turn, was he coming back, or should the girls go on the run? Food always got her mind off the horrible.

"It is as if I can see the wheels turning in your mind 'Rin" Antonia said as she got up with a groan. Sleeping on a lumpy couch had nothing for her lower back. "I'm glad you're observant, why don't you go shower and change while I make us something to eat huh?" Katherine asked turning away to rummage through the fridge. "Okay, I think I saw some frozen waffles in the fridge the other day if we can't find anything else" Antonia said as she peeled her boots off leaving them in a heap on the floor before making her way to the bedroom.

The hot shower spray beat down on her back as Antonia stood lost in thought. The terrible thunderstorm last night had encroached on her dreams and she saw a wolf rampaging through the woods killing any unsuspecting people it found. She had always longed to fulfill that part of who she was, the werewolf part but wasn't sure if she wanted to become a mad killing machine like the wolf in her dreams. She felt it was pretty obvious that the wolf was Klaus and that made her apprehensive about telling him the entire truth. He was completely in control last night and it was as if he had made the conscious decision to lose control and go on such a horrendous killing spree.

Cleaning off from the shower making her way back out into loft after throwing on the same clothes she was wearing earlier she came to the couch again as Katherine continued to cook.

"I feel like this is all so real, like what I've wanted is finally happening but what if I'm making a mistake coming to him and trying to fulfill something that was meant a thousand years ago?" Antonia asked. She didn't really want an answer but it was what both girls were already thinking so why not literally put it out there into words?

Katherine stabbed the French toast with her fork turning it over in the frying pan. The sizzling of the food was the only sound that filled the air for a good minute before Katherine could find the words to say. "I think if you're truly meant for someone you will be, there's no expiration date on fate". Her mind couldn't help but drift to another as she hoped that was true for herself.

Antonia still seated in her chair slid her upper body down on the counter with a huff. Katherine slid a plate of French toast to Antonia who let out another huff before jabbing the breakfast with her own fork taking a bite. Filling her own plate Katherine sat down next to Antonia.

"You know I think you're just nervous, you've never had your own pack before since well…" She didn't dare bring up Antonia's family, the subject was always too sore to talk about. "anyways I just think you're over thinking. Klaus may be a son of a _real_ bitch but fate is fate I know he can be sweet maybe you're the sweet 'thang that will bring it out" Katherine teased seriously.

The two-finished eating in silence, both lost in thought yet again. They spent the rest of the day catching up on tv, being nosy in Alaric's apartment and just plain gossiping.

Realizing there was little left in the apartment to eat Katherine ordered and compelled Chinese food for them. Amidst an egg roll Antonia inquired where Alaric was. "I believe he's staying at the Salvatore's, since I'm playing compelled to stay here I don't think he wanted to hang out with me" Katherine said rolling her eyes, "I wonder why!" Antonia teased which resulted in Katherine pelting her with a fortune cookie.

It was like old times, nights spent in indulging in all the bad-for-you-take out there was and a silly chick flick. If anyone was to be a fly on the wall they would have thought that Antonia and Katherine were nothing but high schoolers enjoying their night but there was much still weighing on their minds. All they had worked for was about to come down to if Antonia could get Klaus to accepting who she was while pardon Katherine. With every passing moment the suspense grew.

The pair were laying spread out on the rug, Antonia was reading laying down with Katherine was lounging on the couch twiddling with her hands facing the door. She was nervous, wondering if he had actually broken the curse and what that could mean for Klaus and her deal with the Salvatores. Antonia knew about the alliance, she couldn't blame Katherine for wanting Klaus dead, hell she had told Katherine as much and Antonia felt what was meant to be will be so she didn't mind.

Antonia knew how fucked up that sounded but after all this time she felt if Klaus and her were truly mates than that will happen, she will work for love but not to the extent that she was willing to fight fate. A long time ago she made peace with being whatever immortal character she was she knew it was meant to be, there had to be a reason for her living a life of pain and tragedy was meant. She wasn't religious but she was spiritual and if the universe wanted something to happen it was going to happen. If Klaus was to die it wouldn't matter if she forced Katherine to break the agreement but she threw her trust into fate.

Checking for Klaus Stefan glanced around as he slipped in, "Hello Katherine and friend?"

"Two days I've been waiting! And I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now, he's supposed to be dead!" Katherine bellowed out, stomping right up to the unknown man to Anotnia. Glancing up from her book brown waves fell around her face, tossing them behind her ear Antonia said, "Are you Stefan?"

Ignoring the girl on the floor, "We ran into complications." Stefan said.

"Complications?" questioned Katherine.

"It doesn't really matter I just need to find him" Stefan kept his hands in his pocket as he shrugged his shoulders, "Do you have any idea where he may be?"

Suddenly Katherine grabbed Stefan by the collar and flashed him to the wall in the bedroom, the door left open and Antonia could see Katherine shushing the vampire. She rolled her eyes before going back to her book.

Not a moment later Klaus came waltzing in the apartment with a man in a suit following in tow. "Klaus you're back" Katherine said as she left Stefan and walked out of the bedroom. She motioned back to the bedroom at Stefan who now stood in the door way. Walking over Antonia she walked towards Klaus, "Look who came for a visit"

Not in the mood to be stepped on with people now walking around she rolled over and up to sitting on the couch. Antonia looked between the man and the suit, Klaus, Katherine and Stefan. Klaus looked rather amused noted Antonia while the man in the suit looked at the younger vampire with distain.

"You just keep poppin' up don't you?" Klaus asked with a smile. Stefan stepped forward "I need your help" the state of his brother was taking a toll on him and it was evident in his voice "for my brother" finished Stefan.

"Well whatever it is it's just going to have to wait a tick. You see I have an obligation to _my_ brother".

"You understand how important family is otherwise you wouldn't be standing here" The man in the suit said with a grim tone, walking right into Stefan's personal space. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

The man in the suit didn't notice Klaus flash behind him with a dagger, "And so I shall" Klaus said as the suit man whipped around and was promptly stabbed in the chest with the dagger and he gave out a harsh moan in agony.

Both Katherine and Stefan immediately went into a defensive stance. Antonia's hands flew back to the back of the couch as she gasped. Klaus let the desiccating body fall down softly onto the rug. Antonia snatched up her legs to her chest when she realized that dead body was going to be anywhere near her feet. If Klaus was willing to do that to her own inferred brother Antonia got nervous, what the hell had she gotten herself into? Taking a moment to relish in his kill he smirked at the body. And not a moment later Stefan was slammed into the exposed brick which crumbled at the force of which Klaus held him against it by his neck, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Antonia sat wide eyed on the couch, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Katherine stood silently watching on horror as Klaus punched his arm into Stefan's chest grabbing his heart in his literal hand. "He just wants you to help his brother" Katherine said. "The witches said you had a cure, make me a deal just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want!" Stefan choked out.

Klaus read his eyes for a moment before pulling his hand out leaving Stefan to fall on his knees gasping for air as his chest started to heal. Katherine stood wavering for a moment before deciding to not help Stefan she didn't want to get on Klaus' bad side at the moment.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now" Klaus said pouring a blood bag into a tumbler taking a sip, "You're just shy of useless" Klaus walked around to crouch in front of a very in pain and now confused Stefan as he said "I've heard about this crazy vampire, really crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Montgomery. And he whipped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan said his eyes glazed over. "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. And that is the kind of talent I could use when I leave this town. Katerina come here" Klaus said downing the last of his blood in his cup.

Katherine went to Klaus hesitantly, Antonia looked on nearly jumping off the couch when Klaus bit into Kathrine's wrist. Even Stefan looked shocked. A silent tear sprung from Antonia's eye.

And just as quickly Klaus bit into his own wrist before forcing it to Katherine's mouth. They all looked on as her bit mark from Klaus stitched itself back together. His blood was the cure to a werewolf bite.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus said as a trickle of blood rolled down his chin. Antonia shuddered as she was fuming from the emotional rollercoaster of her friend dying now suddenly finding the blood down Klaus' chin arousing.

Klaus wiped his chin as Stefan concluded out loud, "Your blood is the cure."

"Got to love mother nature. Now let's talk business."

Antonia zoned out for a moment as she stared at Katherine who too was frozen in her spot processing the last thirty seconds. Klaus and Stefan were standing by the island as Klaus took a knife to his palm cutting it letting in drain crimson into a little bottle, "There it is". Klaus admired the cure. "You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town"

"Well I'm not like that anymore" Stefan retorted, Antonia sighed, he seriously wasn't getting that Klaus wasn't going to take that for an answer even a damn chipmunk could see that.

"Well that's too bad, you would have made one hell of a wingman" He said as he leaned over and started allowing the blood to drip out of the bottle and right down the sink drain. "Wait" Stefan said lurching forward a little at the sight of his brother's only chance literally going down the drain.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink" Klaus smirked as he slid a blood bag across the counter to Stefan who eyed it with clear conflict.

"Finish it" Klaus said as Stefan took an itty-bitty sip from the bag, "All of it" Stefan looked at him with clear hatred, but it was clear that his love for his brother was stronger than his hatred of Klaus, "You do all that I say and I save your brother, that's the deal"

And before they knew it Stefan was drinking from a blood bag as he closed his eyes taking in the blood spilling down his throat. Katherine turned her head truly dumbfounded at the scene before her. Just as Stefan drained the first blood bag Klaus threw him another, "Again" he commanded. Stefan grunted as he fought the urge to go off the rails, the human blood was more euphoric than he remembered.

Antonia's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest, "This is some crazy stuff" she said under her breath as she stood coming to lean against the loft's beam in the middle of the room next to Katherine. She was terrified but also curious to see Klaus in what she guessed was his natural habitat and see the undoing of the Salvatore brother.

A dozen blood bags later Stefan was kneeled on the floor blood pouring down his chin, he truly looked like he had just slaughtered a crowd. His eyes were crazy with blood lust and anger. Klaus stood in front of him as Stefan groaned and hiss at Antonia who shifted against the pole. Her feet had started to hurt from standing so long but was too scared to sit down as the only options were the bar stools right behind Klaus and the couch way too close to Stefan for her liking.

"you're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said throwing another one at Stefan's feet.

"No more, not until you give me the cure" Stefan said.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice Stefan. You can either remain here, living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are," Klaus stooped down to Stefan's level picking up the bag he just threw unscrewing the cap, "leave town with me and save your brother's life" And with that Stefan snatched the bag from Klaus and tore into it, "That's the spirit"

Klaus got up turning as he took the cure in the bottle off the counter before walking straight for Katherine. "Sweetheart" he said as he pulled her off the beam by her arm, "Take this over to Damon and come right back" he compelled.

"You want me to leave?" She asked

"No!" Stefan shouted, "Yes" Klaus said as he pushed a curl behind her ear. "And if I were you…" Klaus started but Katherine was already out the door wide open on her way out. "I'd hurry" Klaus finished smirking as he saw she was gone. Klaus winked at Antonia who stood up a little straighter.

Turning Klaus padded the chair intending for Antonia to come sit down. Antonia cautiously did so her feet dangled as she took a seat as Klaus took the one next to her. "She'll never take it to him" Stefan exclaimed, he muttered again hanging in head in defeat.

Antonia zoned out for a moment and suddenly Klaus was talking to her. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"What?" Antonia asked looking up to him. How long had she zoned out for?

"I don't have all day love, do come along or I'll make Stefan throw you over his shoulder and I do believe you don't want that" Klaus said reaching for her hand on her lap pulling her to her feet.

"Go get in the car with Tony"

"Where are we going?"

"Go" Klaus snapped. Antonia looked for her shoes briefly until Klaus caught on to what she was searching for. "We don't have time for this" And threw her over his own shoulder. Shrieking Antonia felt all the blood rush to her head as he flashed them outside to the car. Opening the back seat, he tossed Antonia in ungracefully. He apparently tossed her more than he thought as her head hit the other door with a thud. "Tony watch her, I'll be down in a minute"

Slamming the door as he left Klaus flashed back to the loft. Antonia rubbed her head she left something wet? How hard had she hit her head that she was now bleeding, great!

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah, my head it just hurts, but I'll be fine" Antonia wasn't one to complain, she didn't want to be _that_ human besides it seemed to be just a scrap not a concussion of any sorts.

She sat up pulling her feet underneath her as she got comfy against the door in the seat behind Tony. "Where are we going? Back to his house?"

"No"

"Where are we going then?"

"you'll see"

Tony wasn't being helpful, rude. "Whatever"

It felt like forever until the two vampires joined them in the SUV. Klaus slid into the front and Stefan in the back with Antonia.

Klaus spoke to Tony but Antonia just eyed the blood covered Salvatore. Stefan closed the door after himself and took a sniff of the air. His eyes shot to Antonia and she attempted to become one with the door as she pushed against it away from Stefan.

The SUV started and the drove in silence for a good twenty minutes all along with Stefan starring at Antonia. She was terrified that he could smell the blood on her. Thankfully she didn't have to find out as once the car stopped all three boys got out. "Stay put dear" Klaus said as Tony locked the door with a beep. "Great no shoes and locked in a car in the middle of the night" She said to herself as she watched the three of them retreat into what looked like a storage container facility.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonia woke with another slam to the head as the SUV made a sharp turn as she slid into the car door once again. It was bright, had she fallen asleep? Groaning she sat up and was faced with a smirking Klaus in the rear-view mirror. "Look who finally decided to wake up" he said grinning at her in the mirror. Stefan was sitting shot gun and looked like he could use some sleep, he looked miserable.

The sun was beating down through the window making Antonia squint, "What's going on?" She asked coughing. Her throat was so dry she could barely make out a word without sounding like an old woman on her death bed. Antonia felt like an old lady on her death bed. "Can I get some water? Please?"

Klaus took a water bottle from the center console and reached back handing it to her, "Only because you asked so nicely" He said turning his head to glance back at her. There was mischief in his eyes.

"Thanks" She said before twisting the cap off and taking a big swig. After getting her fill she sat back in the seat watching the scenery pass by. "So?..."

"What?"

"I asked a question"

"And that was what?"

"What's going on?"

"Road trip duh" Stefan pipped up sarcastically. Klaus threw him a glare, "Oh please Ripper do lighten up and embrace what you truly are we don't need you pouting"

Turning his attention back to Antonia Klaus continued, "We're going to find some werewolves to make into Hybrids" Antonia gulped, "don't worry sweetheart you're fine" It was as if he could sense her fear, but Klaus wasn't about to take away her choice he didn't want to risk it not working on her.

"Oh" was all she could come up with as a response. She didn't think about him turning werewolves into Hybrids. She wondered what it would be like, hell what it would even be like to be a true werewolf. Would Antonia want to be one? If it worked would she turn? Would Klaus make her?

They drove in silence for a long time as the sun started to set and the air started to cool down just a tad. Antonia had rolled down her window and let the cool air hit her face as she watched the trees flash past. They had to be going nearly 80 miles an hour and deep in the woods somewhere as the air smelled of true outdoors. Antonia loved the outdoors, it reminded her of her family, as a child she would spend hours climbing trees, swimming and just lying in the fields feeling the sun on her skin. One summer she layed in the sun so much her hair had turned a golden hue and her freckles began to take over her entire face. She hadn't done that in so long and a part of her felt sad as she looked out the window lost in her memories, as time had passed and the world advanced she found herself stuck to technology and spending less time outside.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Klaus asked. "Just wondering where exactly we are going" she replied.

"You'll see"

Hours past and they continued to drive in silence. It was a nice change for Antonia but also it was driving her mad. "Are we going to stop sometime soon?"

Klaus ignored her. "Hello? Human here, I have needs!" She said matter of factly hoping he would realize she needed food and a bathroom break if this road tripping was ever going to work. They must have been out of Mystic Falls for some time now as they just passed a Welcome to Georgia sign.

"We're in Georgia!" she exclaimed, Antonia hadn't been this far south since the 1600s.

"Good observational skills love"

"Oh, so now you care to respond! Can we please stop sometime soon please" she begged, she felt disgusting, the weather was starting to warm up and she could only imagine the sight she was.

"Fine"

A couple minutes later they pulled off into a Best Western and they all hopped out. Antonia's bare feet hit the cold dirty pavement she sucked in a breath. "Stefan go get us a room, two beds" Klaus said as he went to his pockets pulling out a couple hundred placing them in Stefan's hands.

Antonia looked around, the hotel looked decent, not dirty she was thankful he hadn't picked some cheap motel that charges by the hour. A few minutes passes and Stefan came back out of the office with two keys, "Room 139" he said and the three went off in search of the room.

Klaus opened the door and Antonia immediately flopped down on one of the fluffy white beds. She let out a sigh before rolling over to sit up, "Can I shower?"

"Have at it" Klaus answered. The men stood as she flew off the bed and into the bathroom as the shower turned on.

In the shower Antonia let the water spray down on her, god did she love showers. She scrubbed away the dirt and sweat from being in a car for so long. She took the courtesy shampoo and conditioner giving her hair a good cleaning. Realizing she had no clean clothes and that she would have to get back into her dirty ones she groaned aloud.

Realizing she was naked with Klaus and Stefan with only a thin wall separating them Antonia quickly finished showering and hopped out wrapping herself in a fresh towel. The bathroom is filled with steam and just as she is about to unwrap and start getting dressed there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

And the door slowly opens, "Thought you'd like a fresh outfit" Klaus says as he holds out clothing to her. Holding her towel tight she reaches for the clothes. "Take your time sweetheart" He says, his eyes never leave hers, not even for a second which she is thankful for. Antonia wasn't really in the mood to be ogled. He leaves before she can say thank you softly shutting the door after himself.

She looks at the clothes be brought her, plain black leggings, a pink cropped camisole and a black hoodie. Pleasantly and a little creeped out that he knew her size but figured it was from having gone through her bag earlier she slipped into the fresh clothes. Finishing up she washed her face and threw her hair up into a loose bun.

She looked up into the foggy mirror, her mind went to Katherine. Being back in another hotel brought her back to when she was on her way to find her side kick. It felt like forever ago. Sighing she picked up her other clothes folding them she looked at them, she decided to just throw them away. With the swoosh of the clothes in the trash she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Klaus looked up from his spot on the bed, his eyes racked over her figure. The leggings hugged her like they were a second skin and the pink shirt's slight V gave him just the hint of cleavage. He shamelessly checked her out, it had taken everything in him not to while she was in the towel not moments before.

"Thank you for this" she said breaking him from his trance pulling on her shirt in gesture. "Anytime love after all you are part of my pack"

"Were" she corrected.

"Were?"

"There's none of us left, there is no North East Atlantic pack anymore we all died"

"Yet here you are"

"Yes, but I never turned… its complicated" she hesitantly said looking around the room, "Where's Stefan?"

"Since he was so good about your clothes I let him go find himself dinner" he said with a wiggle of his brows. Antonia hummed in response, so it was Stefan that picked out her outfit.

"I don't know if he did such a good job because I still have no shoes or socks…." She mumbled sitting down on the same bed at Klaus on the edge facing away from him.

"Right here sweetheart" she heard him pat the bed behind her. Turning she noticed pink converse with little white ankle socks. "Thank God I thought I was going to have to bare foot it!" She said pulling them towards her.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped putting her socks on confused, "What do you mean? I'm putting on shoes aren't we leaving?"

"I figured you'd want some rest, we're staying here for the night. You can sleep in an actual bed instead of the car if you want" He said looking back to his phone.

"Oh, okay great" Antonia said slipping on her other sock. She went over to the other bed flopping down onto it like she had done earlier.

Antonia was too scared to ask to turn off the lights so she just closed her eyes and soon enough she found herself drifting off into slumber.

Rustling woke Antonia up, she opens her eyes to the left and noticed Stefan on the other bed knocked out and then turned to the right to see Klaus sitting at the little table sketching. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked in a whisper.

Klaus looked up from the paper meeting her gaze, "I do apologize if I woke you my dear, and no I don't fancy sharing a bed with Stefan"

"Oh" her gaze fell, and silence filled the air for a moment, "you can share with me if you want" she kept her gaze on the pillow next to her for longer before looking back at the hybrid.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't want you to be grumpy tomorrow with no sleep" she justified, must have been able to tell her anxiety as her heart beat pounded faster and faster away in her chest. Klaus set down his sketch book and took the few steps over to the bed laying down next to her on top of the covers.

"Don't worry love I'll be the perfect gentlemen" Antonia could feel the bed shift under his weight.

"Okay" Antonia said softly, "Well goodnight Klaus"

"Goodnight sweetheart" She turned her head fluffing her pillow and closed her eyes tight willing herself back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun came shooting through the blinds way too early for Antonia's liking and she groaned. Wait was her pillow was warm? Where was she? Peeling her eyes open Antonia realized she was holding onto Klaus. She had her back against Klaus' side and she was clutching his arm in front of her. Her head was resting on his shoulders her hands holding his bicep tight, his hand was casually splayed holding onto her hip rubbing soft circles on her hip bone. Shocked Antonia sat up.

"I see your awake love" Klaus said with amusement at her flustered state.

"Ah uh what was that?"

"You grabbed my arm, you tell me" oh god Antonia knew she had a thing for cuddling in her sleep, Katherine had told her that once.

"Oh, uh sorry I have a thing with that" Her face flushing in embarrassment. Quickly she threw off the covers and got to standing quickly. Noticing how her shirt had both ridden up and down at the same time she rushed to adjust her top. She looked back at Klaus on the bed, true to his word he hadn't moved at all he was still on his side where he layed down, she on the other hand had apparently migrated completely across the bed to him. Despite being her mate she wasn't so comfortable with being so close to him without her _real_ consent. Subconsciously it was clear she had wanted to be close to him.

"Where's Stefan?"

"You seem to be asking that a lot"

Antonia looked from side to side, unsure how to reply, what did that even mean she thought. "Just an observation love, now do get your shoes on its time to go"

"We're going to leave the crazy guy, oh thank god!" Antonia said slipping into her shoes. Klaus chuckled, he had notice Stefan's starring at her trying to figure out what she was and what she was to him and apparently Antonia had noticed too.

"He's in the car" Klaus informed her with amusement in his voice. Antonia went to brush her teeth with a huff, Klaus shouted to her that he would be waiting in the car for her. Hurrying Antonia finished brushing her teeth and out and down to the car.

She opened the door hopping in only to be met with a less than warm welcome from Stefan, "Finally she wakes up and we can get a move on"

Her cheeks flushed yet again but that didn't stop her from snapping back, "Sorry to keep you waiting princess" Klaus chuckled from the passenger side. Stefan was seated in the driver seat, "Settle in sweetheart it's going to be a long ride" Klaus said as he turned the radio on.

It was nearing noon and the sun was beating down, Antonia had managed to get Klaus to tell her where they were headed, Florida. Just as the radio station was between songs Antonia's stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud growl. Her hand immediately flew to cover her mouth as if it would stop the un-lady like sound.

"There's a cooler back there with snack if you want and there's some in the backpack too" Klaus said as he whipped out his phone dialing away. Antonia was surprised she hadn't noticed the backpack and cooler before he mentioned it, she hadn't even been thinking of anything just listening to the music. Finding beef jerky Antonia devoured the package and a can of Sun Drop she found amongst the blood bags in the cooler.

She knew it should have probably creeped her out that her drinks were so close to their _drinks_ but it didn't, after living with Katherine for so long nothing really could shock her anymore. Katherine had stored a heart of someone who crossed her in a jar right next to the cream cheese it the fridge.

"Anybody want a blood bag?" she asked, she had the cooler open might as well check in with the boys. "Are you offering?" Stefan suggested with a glint in his eye as he checked her out from the rear-view mirror. Klaus still on the phone threw him a scolding look, he extended his hand as if asking for one from Antonia. She placed the first bag she picked up into Klaus' hand, and asked Stefan if he had a preference as to what type. "Yours"

"What type?" She gritted out, seriously what was with this vampire.

"B+"

"Here"

"DAMN!" shouted Klaus into the phone, Antonia did not envy whoever was on the other line. Klaus mumbled angrily into the phone before hanging up and told Stefan to "PULL OVER RIGHT NOW" Stefan was visibly sweating as he pulled the SUV over to the side of the road, was he nervous?

Turning to look back at her Klaus' angrily faced Antonia, "Antonia can you drive?"

"Yes?"

"Stefan switch with her, now!" Klaus said, "Why?" Stefan asked perplexed, "You keep getting distracted by the blood and swerve every time we past someone and their window is down. And I need to make some calls, therefor Antonia will drive, now get. In. the. Back!"

Antonia quickly scrambled out of the car to switch seats with Stefan who shoulder checked her causing her to stumble and nearly fall. Klaus didn't notice Stefan shoulder checking her but he did see her trip on nothing. "Hopefully you're a better driver than you walk" he remarked and Antonia furrowed her brow.

She hopped into the driver seat, adjusting for her shortness she situated herself. The GPS told her where to go and just as she was about to start driving Klaus took the GPS down and put in new coordinates. "Drive fast sweetheart"

Rolling her eyes as if she needed to be told to drive fast, if anything she would most likely drive too fast for Klaus' liking. Taking off it only took her a moment to get up to 80. Her left leg was up on the seat and she leaned on her that elbow on the side of the car, it was a long drive and she was prepared to get comfy. "At least I'll be in charge of stopping when I need to" she mumbled underneath her breath almost so low that Klaus couldn't even make out what she said. Not that he would have noticed he was back on the phone screaming, at first Antonia listened but after he screamed "I can't believe you only have one lead" the fourth time she blocked him out and just focused on driving.

They had made great time with Antonia driving, her slow was 80 and her fast was as fast as the car would go. She couldn't believe there was a time where the top speed of cars was only 40 miles an hour, now that was just crazy to her. At the time it had felt so fast! Stefan sat in the back looking very much annoyed as he continued to down blood bag after blood bag.


	12. Chapter 12

While it had been a few decades since the top speed had increased Antonia still had a need for speed. "I think I'm getting car sick from your driving" Stefan commented from the back.

Klaus had dosed off in the passenger seat a few hours after she had started driving once his phone calls ended he seemed equal parts angry and tired, so she was glad he had decided to take a snooze, "Klaus doesn't have a problem with my driving so maybe you should just deal with it" she mumbled this time loud enough for him to hear.

"Whatever" scoffed the vampire as he went to brooding in the backseat. Klaus stirred in his seat. Antonia looked over to him, he looked so at peace as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. It made her remember how human he still was, its why she never triggered her curse. She was scared, all the stories she had heard, all she had seen made her fear that she would lose that human part of her. It wasn't that she was trying to hold onto the perfect person, she was never a perfect person, rather she leaned more to the bad girl side. Her mother had nicknamed her "silent but deadly". She was scared that she wouldn't recognize herself if she turned, that's part of why she decided to start looking for Niklaus, she wanted to see if maybe if she turned being with him would keep her still _herself_. Antonia was scared by turning she would truly turn into the monster people portrayed werewolves as.

Turning her eyes back to the road she let out a sigh, she didn't dare ask Klaus where they were going after the mood he had become. Taking advantage of his state she clicked on the GPS to see where he had put in, just a town in Tennessee she had never heard of. Clicking out and back to the map she continued to drive. Antonia could feel Stefan's eyes boring into the back of her head.

The more he acted as if he couldn't stand her as if he didn't trust her the less she trusted him. For someone who've he never met he sure was taking a dislike to her. She tried to brush it off, honestly, she just didn't want to start anything. She was finally getting to know Klaus, in a weird twisted way, but nonetheless she didn't want to focus on whatever pettiness Stefan was holding against her.

She was starting to get hungry, Stefan had since fallen asleep so she was stuck with waking up the vampire or trying to get a snack herself. Opting for the latter she unbuckled her seat belt and tried to reach back for hopefully chips of some sort. Trying to keep her eyes on the road Antonia patted around for a snack.

With her left arm holding the steering wheel her chest was forced out as her right was thrown back deep in search. She must have reached too much because suddenly her breasts knocked the radio and shot out pop music full blast.

Not only did it awake sleeping Klaus and Stefan she jumped and the car swerved. Suddenly awake Klaus' reached out and steadied the car at the same time Antonia's hand came flying back to the wheel as well. His hand landed just on top of hers, if it was even possible but her heart accelerated even more. "Easy love, can't have us having an accident"

"Jesus do you even have a license!" Stefan commented.

"Sorry! I was tryna get a snack I swear I only took my eyes off the road for a second and then the music…" Antonia quickly tried to justify, a wave of sleepiness hit her. Klaus had yet to move his hand as he leaned back in his seat again rubbing his face with his free hand after turning off the music.

"Quite alright, how about we switch?" Klaus asked.

A groan came from the back seat, "No I'll be fine, I just wanted jerky" Antonia tried to protest as she yawned, she didn't want to admit she was tired but her human needs betrayed me. It had started to get dark and Antonia's eyes were straining to see the road. A few minutes passed and they drove in silence.

"Sweetheart just pull over, it's fine I would need to drive anyway since the GPS doesn't know where next" He said pulling his hand away, the absence of his hand left Antonia both burned form his touch yet left feeling frozen from his leave. She shuddered internally but pulled over.

Putting the car in park Klaus and Antonia got out, Stefan had gone back to sleep. Leaving the door open Antonia walked closest to the car as she thought Klaus would go out farther, but not far enough that his hand didn't graze her lower back as he walked past. Antonia got goose bumps from his touch, was this him showing his attraction for her or him just being a man? Regardless it was making Antonia go crazy. A happy smile came to her mouth as she walked around to the other side hopping in. _Maybe telling him wouldn't be so bad telling him the truth_ Antonia thought.

Still hungry Antonia reached back grabbing a snack. She grabbed gummy bears, not chips or jerky but they would suffice. She started to open them but after a few handfuls her eyes started to droop more and more.

Huffing Antonia closed her eyes feeling the cool night breeze on her face. She must have fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew they were pulling over onto the edge of the road and the sky was completely dark. She opened her eyes to an even darker night sky and gummy bears spilled all over her chest. Picking them off she eat them.

"Antonia do come along"

Stefan was already out of the car, Klaus was sitting in the front seat still with the door open. Antonia stood in front of him finishing off the gummy bears, "So what now? We wander the woods for a werewolf?"

"No not at all, we go to their house"

He stood up out of the car, Stefan watched the two's interaction with great curiosity. Stefan wasn't filled in on who Antonia really was and why Klaus had taken her with them, he was very curious to see if he could use whatever she was to him against him.

Klaus looked past Antonia to Stefan who was clearly sizing Antonia up and he glared at him. "Stefan do follow us" Antonia was confused as Klaus pulled her flush against his chest and flashed them in front of a quaint little white house. A woman was out front calling for her dog as Klaus grasped Antonia's hand in his walking up to her. His grip was tight but not enough to hurt her. Turning towards the couple she jumped, "I am so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said in an American accent. Antonia's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she was not expecting that!

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah my um car ran out of gas a few miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I've come across, so we were hoping that we could use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Countered the girl, clearly not comfortable with this. She shifted her eyes to Antonia who gave her a hopeful look. Granted they did look sketchier than all get out and it was the middle of the night but whatever.

"Heh yeah battery died" Klaus said pulling his phone out of his pocket. Wait no that was Antonia's phone! Antonia nearly snatched it out of his hand when she realized it, that jerk she thought. "Look I promise we're not serial killers. I just want to use your phone" The girl glanced at Antonia again and this time the girl gave her a bright smile.

"Sure" the girl said.

"So… can I come in?" Klaus asked.

Turning to walk up the porch steps the girl turned back at his question, "No I'll go in and get the phone and bring it out to you."

Dropping his American accent Klaus deadly said, "I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting"

"I'm from Florida" the girl snapped. Antonia rolled her eyes, "Why would you move here then!" Antonia said without thinking, this was literally in the middle of nowhere, granted she had no idea where they actually were but it looked like a waste. "Well that explains it" The hybrid said flashing to her compelling her to invite him in.

Pulling the girl along Klaus and Antonia made it up the stairs and in the house. A dark-skinned woman stood in the kitchen as Klaus held the girl tightly, "Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here"

"He's almost never here, he's on the road mostly" the woman informed him with fear.

"But I expect that he makes it back at least once a month, where is he now?" No answer. "If I have to make you tell me this is going to be infinitely more painful for you" And she took off towards the door. Antonia stood in the door way and simply stuck her foot out tripping the woman who slammed into the floor. Antonia followed the woman who now was crawling towards the door Klaus followed behind very amused at Antonia's intervention. Stefan was seen through the screen door, Antonia was glad his gaze wasn't on her for once. The woman screamed yet again.

"He's in Tulee!" She let out when she realized there wasn't any way they were going to let her go, "It's near the border, a bar called Southern Comfort. Its off highway 41"

"Thank you, my love," Klaus said as she crawled up against the wall tears streaming down her face. "Now let my friend here in" He said to the girl who was still gripped against him.

"Come in" She said through her own tears.

"Make this one quick and the other suffer" Klaus said as Stefan stepped over the threshold of the home. He let go of the girl only to walk forward and pull Antonia by her elbow out the door with him leaving Stefan alone with the two terrified women. "We'll be in the car" he said over his shoulder. As they walked away Antonia could hear the blood curdling screams. After a moment Klaus let go of Antonia's arm and they fell into step as they walked back to the car.

"That was quite the little move you made back there sweetheart"

Antonia shrugged in response, she didn't really know why she did it but it felt like the _right_ thing to do in the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair made their way walking in silence back to the SUV. Klaus settled back into the driver's seat and Antonia into the passenger seat. Neither talked, Antonia simply starred out the sunroof at the stars. She had always loved the stars, no matter what was happening in her life, what year it was she could always find solace in the stars, those never changed.

Antonia glanced at Klaus out of her peripheral vision, he seemed deep in thought with a wicked smile across his face. "I wonder what's going to happen to that dog" Antonia said eyes still fixed on the sky.

"What?" Klaus asked as he leaned back his seat.

"That women's dog, the one that woman was calling for. Who's going to take care of it now?" She wondered and Klaus chuckled.

"You didn't think about that when you stuck your foot out tripping its owner did you?" Klaus comments as he turns his head to look at her. Antonia's hair had since come down, it curled in funny places from being in a bun so long but it suited her; it was unconventionally beautiful.

"No, I guess not" Antonia said as she itched her nose. "Maybe he'll find a good home" She hoped out loud. She wasn't delusional, Klaus wouldn't let her find and keep the dog, hell she could barely take care of herself she didn't want to bring a dependent animal into her life.

Klaus didn't respond, he kept looking at Antonia. She seemed familiar. He must have come across her at least once over all these years, mustn't he?

Klaus pushed thoughts aside, he must have been wishing for more of connection with the girl that wasn't there. He needed to focus on finding werewolves, he needed to make them into Hybrids not worry about this "reconnecting" with the little wolf from _his_ pack. No that could wait, she clearly had seeked him out in a way, and he didn't anticipate her trying to leave anytime soon. Klaus was confident that Antonia wanted a pack, her _true_ pack as much as he wanted it too. He would be damned if he admitted it though.

Stefan soon returned surprisingly not covered in as much blood as Antonia had anticipated he would have been. He silently nodded to Klaus that the job was done and settled into the back seat. Klaus started the engine and they were off to Tulee.

Antonia slept while they drove only to be awakened by the sudden jolt of the SUV hitting a pot hole. Jostled awake Antonia threw a glare to Klaus. Wait that wasn't Klaus that was Stefan driving. Stefan looked over at the angry girl and smirked, "dick" Antonia muttered knowing he had intentionally hit said pot hole.

Sitting up straight cracking her back Antonia looked in the back, Klaus was sitting there on the phone yet again. Noticing how the sun shone bright Antonia checked the clock, it was nearly two o'clock. She must have been out a while Antonia reasoned.

Antonia unbuckled and reached behind her seat to the backpack, she had noted some gum in there yesterday and dug for it along with a bottle of water. She had a feeling they were nearing their destination so Antonia flipped down the visor and fixed her hair as much as she could to look presentable in the little mirror.

Swiping under her eyes and the smoothing of her eyebrows she was set. Chewing on the gum Antonia gazed out the window, she wanted to ask Klaus if they could stop for lunch or something but he was busy so she opted not to.

"Turn left up ahead" Klaus commanded Stefan covering the mic on his phone.

Antonia looked to the left, she saw a run-down yet quite busy bar up ahead. "I hope they at least have a little kitchen, I could do for some fries and a burger" Antonia thought to herself. Just on que her stomach growled and she was thankful no one noticed yet color flew to her cheeks in embarrassment.

The gravel underneath the SUV rumbled as they pulled into the parking lot. The neon flashing sign flickered in the window of the bar, hinting at the bar being a legit good bar in Antonia's opinion. It was a sign that literally indicated the quality of a sketchy bar. Stefan parked the car and turned it off. Neither the brooding vampire or Antonia moved waiting for Klaus to finish his call and tell them what the plan was.

Stefan and Antonia exchanged a look of annoyance, as if to say Klaus was always on the phone you'd think he was the girl stuck being a teenager forever. Antonia rolled her eyes and readjusted her top, she had to scoop her one of her boobs back in place and immediately felt Stefan's eyes on her chest. Choosing not to start anything Antonia closed her eyes and let her anger dissipate.

Klaus finally finished his conversation and got out of the car without a word. Stefan got out as well, Antonia cautiously looked at Klaus as he started walking through the window unsure if she should get out. The two supernatural creatures continued to the bar's door and Antonia realizing they probably assumed she was following besides she was in search of food.

Antonia opened the car door to get out only for it to start beeping wildly! She was startled causing her to slip on the gravel as she spun around to slam the car door shut nearly choking on her gum as she did so. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the beeping so Antonia flustered as she was opened the door and clicked the lock button on the inside before shutting it again. Stress sweating and a fast beating heart Antonia finally got the car to stop freaking out as if she had been burglar.

Huffing Antonia rubbed her face calming herself yet again. It hadn't occurred to her tired mind that Stefan had locked the car after he had gotten out, the soft beep of the clicker gave him away as she put two and two together.

Antonia's earlier decision to let Stefan continue being an ass simply because she was trying to be nice went straight out the window. She just knew the locking of the car was not on any planet a mistake or oversight but Stefan.

She noticed a few patrons leaving the bar and they looked at the frazzled girl with drunk sympathy. Antonia offered them a weak apologetic smile for the loud noise before resting her head against the car door. Taking a few deeper breaths Antonia brought her head back up only to be met with a greasy forehead mark on the window, quickly she took her sleeve and wiped it away before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand trying to rid herself of her oiliness. Collecting herself Antonia walked into the bar.

The air smelled was exactly what a bar should smell like, full of various mixed drinks smells and dust. Antonia had always enjoyed drinking, becoming immortal at a young age drinking had always made her feel rebellious even if she had since surpassed that age limit on drinking hundreds of years ago. Antonia had subconsciously continued to think of herself as a teen and that only added to the thrill of drinking.

She noted Klaus in a corner booth with no Stefan in sight. Antonia made her way over to the booth and slid into the seat across from the Hybrid.

"Can I borrow a twenty?" Antonia chirps.

Klaus' eyes fall on the girl, processing what she asked he thinks about what she must have looked like startled by the car alarm. If her heart beat pounding away was any indication he wishes he would have been there to see the freak out himself.

Just as he was about to ask her why she needed to borrow a twenty he was interrupted.

"Hi! My name is Mindy can I get y'all anything?" A perky redhead dressed in a way to low cut top and painted on jeans with cowboy boots asked as she got ready to write on an order sheet.

"A burger"

"Bourbon"

"Make that two please" Antonia said flashing a smile at the woman.

"Coming right up sugar!" Mindy flashed a smile right back before swaying off to the back.

"I'm surprised she didn't ID you, love" Klaus said as Antonia toyed with the salt shaker.

"So am I" She commented before stacking the pepper shaker on top on the salt.

"How old were you?"

Knowing what he meant Antonia answered, "Seventeen, you?".


	14. Chapter 14

"Twenty-one" He answered grimly, his eyes bore into hers that she kept cast down but she could feel the hole they were burning into her eye lids.

"Did you want the twenty for food?"

"Yeah…I'll pay you back" Antonia said, she got awkward when it came to money. She was homeless for so long money became such a touchy subject for her. Having to beg people for food and money to survive had really left her funny with it. Her eyes stayed on the shakers unable to meet his eyes.

"You should have just said you were hungry" Klaus said reaching out to stop her nervous playing with the salt and pepper shakers. His hand stilled hers and their eyes met for the first time since sitting down. In the moment Klaus could see the vulnerability and shame in her eyes, something he felt all to relatable when he was a human.

Keeping their eyes locked he nodded his head in a silent questioning if she understood that she didn't need to be ashamed of needing things.

"Okay" she conceded to him.

"We are or as you like to put it _were_ part of the same pack, and since Katherine so graciously left you high and dry you might as well stick together my dear. Besides money is no objection, simply ask and if I see fit you shall receive" he said taking his hand back just as Mindy the server came back with their order.

Thanking Mindy Antonia dug into her burger as Klaus sipped his bourbon as he watched the patrons in search of his werewolf Ray Sutton. Stefan came out of nowhere slamming into Antonia as he slid into the bench next to Antonia. The sudden movement caused Antonia to nearly choke on her food but was able to cough it off. Not before Stefan pretended to care as he patted her back as if helping her dislodge the food he had caused to block her airway. Klaus took no notice as the bristling Antonia did as Stefan's hand continued to rest on her back. The Hybrid simply addressed the vampire, "What did you find out?"

"The bartender said that he usually comes in about four so we've got some time before he shows" Stefan said as his hand on Antonia's back slipped a little lower grazing the exposed skin between her leggings and her top. Antonia almost spit out her sip of bourbon at his bold move, "what did this dude have his humanity turned off or something" Antonia thought as her eyes went wide. She could feel the burn of her cheeks with shame, as if she had been asking for his feel up. Quickly composing herself Antonia casually as she could she took the fork in her left hand and swiftly stabbed it in Stefan's free hand that was resting on the table.

"You should know I don't take kindly to wandering hands" Antonia sneered into Stefan's ear as the fork tore through his flesh and into the table beneath. If Klaus wasn't able to hear her heart beat he would have thought she was perfectly confident but her heart seemed to be beating so fast it was obviously evident that she was internally freaking the hell out. Stefan instinctually let out a small groan and Klaus' mouth gaped open, neither saw that coming.

Leaving the fork in Stefan's hand she brought a French fry that came with her burger into her mouth with the same hand she stabbed him with. "Play it cool" Antonia thought to herself trying to calm her racing heart.

Stefan groaned as he pulled the fork out of his hand letting it fall on the table as his hand quickly healed. Klaus sipped his bourbon with a shit eating grin on, he for sure hadn't seen that coming but was proud of her nonetheless. Keeping her around was going to be anything but boring he had decided.

"You bitch-" Stefan growled only to be cut off by the girl, "Now, now Stefan, I think I made my position clear. You kept pushing me to this, keep your hands and your annoying comments to yourself and you won't be stabbed with cutlery again"

The vampire got even more angry and made to grab Antonia's wrist but Klaus grabbed his first, "Walk away", his eyes glinted golden but only Stefan saw. And with that Stefan stormed out of the booth and to the bar compelling himself an entire bottle. Antonia tried to seem un-phased as she downed the rest of her bourbon.

"Are-"

"Don't" Antonia said cutting Klaus off too. He threw his hands up in defense and he too slid out of the booth and joined Stefan at the bar. Waiting until Klaus walked away and out of eyesight Antonia threw her head back and let out a sigh as she wiped off the bloody fork on her napkin hoping Mindy or whoever bussed their table thought it was ketchup.

Antonia didn't like resorting to violence, it wasn't that she wasn't a violent person but she was basically still human and didn't want to trigger the werewolf gene unless she was sure Klaus would accept her as his mate. Legend said if two mates triggered both of their werewolf genes and they started but didn't complete the bond it would cause them physical pain to not complete the bond and Antonia was not willingly going to put herself through that type of pain. If they so much as even kissed she would be in some pain. It was a way to ensure that mates ended up together. Hell, Antonia wasn't even sure if she was still Klaus' mate since he was now half vampire, what if the bond only affected her and not him since he wasn't just werewolf anymore. These questions and more always ran through her mind anytime she had to resort to violence, but it wasn't just her enemies' life she would be endangering but possibly her own. Trying not to think about Klaus in that way too much right then Antonia finished up her burger and fries.

It seemed like an eternity until Klaus returned sliding into the same side of the booth as her keeping a respectable distance between them. "Love listen, I've talked to Stefan he won't be trying anything like that again I promise you" His eyes showed a hint of golden ambers if only Antonia had looked up at him she would have noticed. Klaus couldn't stand when men took from women without consent and he was only further enraged that someone would try that stunt with _his_ little wolf. _His._ That word stuck out to him in his mind, subconsciously he reasoned that _his_ simply meant she was of his pack, nothing more. Little did he know.

"I-a-uh" Antonia stuttered, not sure how to respond, she hadn't expected Klaus to talk to Stefan, she thought she had made it pretty clear herself but him saying something made her feel better too.

"As a pack we take care of each other, right?" Antonia nodded eyes cast down as she over thought his comment, "Now how about we play a game of darts to get your mind of it hm?" Klaus asked tilting his head down to catch her eye with a mischievous twinkle in his own. Klaus got up and offered his hand to the girl.

Eyeing it for a moment she took it and the two went over to an open dart board. There was a little circular table with two tall bar stools to the side and Antonia sat down on a stool as Klaus went and collected all of the darts.

Pulling at her top Antonia tried to remember exactly how to play, she was never too fond of the game and it had been a while since she played. "Ladies first?" Klaus said offering her a dart.

"Remind me of the rules?" Antonia said, her fingers grazed his palm as she took the dart.

"You've been around for a long time to not know how to play?" teased the Hybrid as he set the rest of the darts down on the table. Antonia rolled her eyes dramatically for him to see, "No it's just been a few decades"

"301 first to get it down to zero wins"

"I thought it was 501"

"Figured I'd need to start easy with you"

"Oh please" Antonia scoffed hopping off the stool standing at the painted line on the floor. Getting ready to throw the dark Antonia went on her toes, squinted and threw the dart. Perfect Bull's eye!

"I have to admit I didn't think the going on your toes technique was going to help but I'll be damned, you may not have remembered the rules but you still know how to play" Klaus chuckled from his stool with a little clap.

"I'm a woman of many talents" she said as she turned a dramatically bowed to him.

Klaus and Antonia went on like that for a while, of course Klaus too got perfect bull's eyes. They stopped keeping score and started just chatting about anything and everything, mostly about unimportant things. Cities that they had seen, Antonia left out just _how_ she had seen them but nonetheless they started to get to know each other. It helped that Klaus had gotten Mindy to bring them continuous bourbons over.

Antonia may have been basically human but she was able to keep up with Klaus, at least at first. Six tumblers full of bourbon later she was feeling it though. Hopping down off the stool she had to take a second to steady herself her hands went out to her sides to provide more balance. "I think I need cut you off now"

"I agree!" Antonia said as she sat back down on the stool forgoing her turn, "Can we order more fries though?" she slurred a little batting her eyelashes at Klaus.

He motioned for Mindy to come back over, "A extra-large order of fries for my friend here please love"

Mindy went off to fulfill the order and Antonia muttered incoherently. "What love?"

"Nothing" Antonia chirped smiling brightly up at him.

Klaus' phone buzzed with a text, taking his phone out of his pocket Klaus read, "It appears the guest of honor has arrived, do save me some fries" and with that Klaus stalked over to a man at the bar. Antonia muttered again, "friend" her head fell on her crossed arms on the table with a thud.

"He sees me as a friend, great" Antonia thought to herself. What was she doing, she was soooo over thinking a regular phrase! Huffing she realized she wasn't drunk enough to get sad and depressed about her life so Antonia decided to go get more booze from Mindy where ever she was.

Thankfully no one noticed her dipping behind the bar and snagging a bottle of Grey Goose and a shot glass. She glanced around for a chaser, a bottle of orange juice or something but nothing. Standing up from looking in the mini fridge under the bar Antonia was met with Stefan. "No need to hide it, Klaus had made me compel everyone to be quite and not interfere with what we do"

"Oh, now if you'll excuse me" Antonia said as she tried to brush past the vampire.

"Antonia wait" Stefan said grabbing her arm as she tried to get past, "I-"

"Stuff it Stefan, I don't care about what you're going to say"

His grip tightened on her forearm so much Antonia knew there was going to be a bruise tomorrow, "I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was taking out misplaced anger out on you"

"Oh" and her glaring face and her anger filled eyes softened as he spoke but his grip didn't let up. Make that a very dark bruise tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm apologizing, I've been a dick"

"No shit Sherlock, I accept your apology but I don't forgive you" Antonia said as she pulled her arm and he let out allowing her to pass by and back to her table to get even more drunk.

The shot glass clinked down on the table as Antonia set her supplies down. Pouring herself a shot throwing it back Antonia did a little step and face as the vodka burned down her throat.

Antonia grasped the neck of the bottle taking a moment, "Just one more to not have to deal with this over analyzing" she thought to herself before downing another shot. Realizing she should probably just return the bottle Antonia looked back at the bar. Klaus was talking to that man, probably that Ray Stutter or Sutton man. Realizing she'd probably interrupt she decided to find a more comfortable place to get even more drunk.

Bottle in hand Antonia stumbled over to the couch tucked between the tables and the dart boards area. The couch was in front of a TV hanging on the wall with Jeopardy on. Flopping on the couch Antonia unscrewed the bottle taking a cringey swig as she listened to Alec Trebek ask the next question.

Antonia laughed drunkenly as one of the contestants got the question wrong and went into the red. "Geez this couch smells so musty" she muttered realizing just how bad the couch smelled. "AHHHH"

The scream startled Antonia just as she was about to take another swig. She missed her mouth and a little vodka poured down her neck and down her shirt. "Keep it down over there would ya?" She shouted, with no doubt Klaus was trying to "convince" Ray to tell him where his pack was. Antonia was too drunk to be able to read the captions on the TV so she was relying on the audio at this point.

Antonia wondered what it would be like to be so loyal to someone that you'd rather endure torture to keep them safe. She had always wondered if Mikael thought or even cared to ask if there was anyone missing from the pack when he slaughtered them all. Had the thought that one of them hadn't been there even crossed his deranged mind, probably not and every night that assumption that he didn't know she existed let her sleep soundly. Other than Mikael, who Klaus' father had told him that's Klaus' mate was dead, no one knew he had one let alone that anyone hadn't been in the camp. She was thankful for that, it allowed her to live, live without fear. At least no fear of being hunted for that reason.

"AHHHHHH"

"NOOOO"

"FUCK Y-"

"Hey I couldn't hear Alex!" Antonia snapped loudly. Drunk Antonia didn't give two shits about the torture she knew was happening if the screams were anything to go off of. Antonia could now hear the loud gurgles of someone for sure choking on their own blood, and she was thankful for the entire bar being compelled. They hadn't even flinched at any of the yelling, "Damn I wish I could do that" Antonia thought.

Antonia may have been one of the first but she had no such supernatural powers, she wasn't able to compel or have any sort of super human strength of any kind. She often wondered what life would have been like for her if she just had one of those perks, maybe her life wouldn't have been so… so bad for so long.

"What is the God Father!" Antonia shouted at the TV, "God damnit Harold you put down what is Harry Potter? You dipshit, are you sure you're a teacher in Oklahoma!" One of the compelled patrons looked at her but didn't say anything. For a brief moment Antonia's eyes met the patrons and she could see even in her drunken state that the man was terrified, it was clear they hadn't been compelled not to be scared just not to interfere or do anything.

"It'll be okay I promise" Antonia said getting up from the couch feeling the sudden need to comfort the man. Swaying to the man she threw her arms around him still clutching the bottle of vodka. It sloshed everywhere but mostly onto the man's back and into Antonia's hair but neither cared. Pulling back from the embrace the man looked even more scared to Antonia, "Fine be scared what the hell do I know, hell I've been scared my entire life, you ought to hide it better" she said throwing herself back on the couch.

Sitting up more this time Antonia looked outside, through the half open blinds she could make out Stefan on the phone. His back was to the bar but Antonia could tell it was him. "What is you doing out there son?" she mumbled before becoming distracted by Jeopardy becoming engrossed yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, great let's get this out of your reach" a voice muttered as hands pulled the bottle from Antonia's as she in her slumber tried to hold on tight. A clink indicated the vodka had been placed far enough away as the hands started to gently shake Antonia awake.

"Antonia love let's get you up and cleaned up" Antonia rolled over to face the voice, she opened her eyes and saw Klaus standing above her on the couch.

"Klaus?"

"Yes love" Klaus said kneeling down to her level, as she sat up with her feet planted on the ground. "Are you hungover? How much did you have to drink?"

"Too much, but I'm fine… what happened with Ray?" Antonia asked rubbing her temples. The light started to shine through the blinders. "What time is it?"

A hand went to Antonia's knee and the other produced a bottle of water which Klaus offered to her, "You reek of Vodka, I'll get you a new shirt but in the meantime just drink up" Opening the new bottle Antonia took a drink, in her state it was hard enough to drink water when the room is still spinning and even harder with Klaus' hand on her knee sending her all kind of distracting signals.

"And Ray was the most helpful after some _persuasion"_ Klaus said, "Its morning love, now we will be hiking up a mountain soon though, we've got about an hour drive before we get there so you'll have little chance to rest."

"Oh" Antonia let her eyes go wide, she was the farthest from an outdoors girl, led alone hungover as hell.

"Unless you'd like to stay in the car, either is fine with me I just don't feel the car is safer…" Klaus said bringing his other hand to join its pair on her opposite knee, they went a little higher on the outside of her thigh and his thumbs started to rub circles.

"No no I'll be come. I don't want to be stuck in a car for God knows how long, I just need a bathroom, a clean shirt, and some more bready food and I should be fine"

"Bathroom's over there I'll be right back with the rest love" and with that Antonia was left with a gush of wind.

Standing up Antonia realized that all the patrons had left as she made her way to the bathroom. Thank god it was a one-bathroom Antonia thought as she locked the door.

She threw some water on her face and rising out her hair a little with some hand soap Antonia threw it up into a messy bun.

"Better get this over with" she mumbled to herself, she went over to the toilet and kneeled before it, pushing up her jacket's sleeves she counted to three before shoving two fingers down her throat. A few minutes later Antonia emerged less drunk and slightly more presentable, thankfully she had stashed some gum in her jacket pocket earlier to cover up the vodka and throw up smell.

Unlocking the door, she opened it only to reveal Stefan leaning against the wall across from the bathroom. "Here" was all he said as he threw a man's T-shirt in her face. Turning on her heel she went back into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door she quickly rid herself of her jacket and vodka infused top and put on the man's shirt. It was a dark blue V-neck, quite similar to the one Klaus had worn earlier and wondered if it was one of his, it's not like either men had time to run out to the store for her. She tied up the side into a knot before coming out again tying her jacket around her waist.

She was going to throw her shirt at Stefan but went she came back out he was gone, "Let's go Antonia, oh okay Stefan thanks for the head up, do you need anything else, no what no thank you that's so considerate of you! Actually, I would like a bra and maybe some Advil would be nice!" Antonia said to herself.

"there's got to be a locker room somewhere around here with at least a sports bra in it!" Antonia thought to herself as she pushed into the back entrance that had a sign that said "STAFF ONLY".

Antonia after a minute of wandering into a very large fridge she found the locker room, thankfully there were no locks on any of them and Antonia searched until she found a woman's locker. Silently praying for a bra to appear she searched, "AHA!" She said excitedly, it wasn't a bra but it was a medium sports bra and she could work with that. As fast as she could she changed yet again and readjusted to look decent before going to leave the bar and out to the car where Antonia assumed the boys would be. On her way out, she dropped her Vodka infused shirt in the trash, she highly doubted she'd be missing it anytime soon.

The hot air hit her as she walked out into the parking lot. "I'm ready when you are" she said as she got closer to the boys who were examining a map on the hood of the SUV.

Stefan kept looking at the map as Klaus turned to see her, "There's a green juice in the back along with a panini for you love" He said as his eyes took her in. Klaus had given Stefan his own shirt to give to Antonia and he couldn't deny how good it looked on her. While it didn't show any cleavage or anything just seeing her in his clothes made her feel even more protective of her. Protective of his pack is what he silently justified in his head. But he fully intended to see her in _just_ his shirt at one point, with exactly those flushed cheeks that's he had now as she realized he was checking her out.

"Really? Thanks!" Antonia said a little taken back at his sudden caring of her, stepping closer to put a hand on his bicep as she walked to the back of the SUV to hop in, "It's in the front." He said as she opened the back-seat door, he had gone back to the map circling things with Stefan. "You'll also need to stay in the front seat, you see Ray is a little passed out in the back and we won't' be having an accident anytime soon so front Antonia" Klaus said not looking back up from the map. Shutting the door, Antonia walked around the car yet again to the front.

Getting into the front passenger seat Antonia picked up the sandwich box. The juice sat in the center console. Antonia could smell the melty cheese and bacon that hid within the box and her mouth watered with tipsy anticipation. Crossing her feet underneath her Antonia buckled herself in and dug in to the panini.

Antonia took her first bite and the two supernatural men got into the SUV. Klaus in the front and Stefan in the back.

A panini, one-bathroom break, and one nap later the trio with Ray in tow was trekking up the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee.

"Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan who had the knocked-out werewolf over his shoulders. Antonia lagged a little behind them, very much sweating and out of breath. She had snagged a water bottle that was currently her life line, "Is Antonia going to pass out? Probably" she mocked. It was obvious Ray was heavy even if Stefan was a vampire.

"I'm fine"

"You sure about that? You know we've been walking for some time now, if you need some water or a little sit-down?" Klaus teased.

"Why don't you ask Antonia she looks like she's going to fall over any minute now?" Antonia commented in the third person.

"You know, I get that we're stuck together Klaus, but if we could just skip the chitchat it'd be great" Stefan commented.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus informed him. Neither payed attention to Antonia who was falling farther and farther behind. Her shorter legs and her being essentially human was really making this whole hiking up a mountain to find some werewolves hard on her.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer" Stefan replied snarkily.

"Thanks to our pal Ray we found ourselves a pack" Klaus said as the two stood coming up upon a patch of forest where there were about twelve people bustling about setting up camp.

"How much longer? My legs are damn near gonna fall off!" Antonia panted out as she walked up behind the boys coming to stand between them. "Oh, shit finally!" She said gleefully as she plopped down right onto the pine needle covered forest floor. Antonia had never been so excited to see werewolves in her entire life!

Just as she was about to sit her little tired out butt on the ground Klaus caught her arm. "Not yet love, you made it this far just a little longer"

Huffing they walked closer into the clearing and the campers started to notice. They had shocked and scared looks as they noticed the three strangers approaching. And without grace Stefan let Ray down heavily unto the forest floor.

"Oh my God Ray!" A woman let out coming to cradle his head. "What's going on?"

"Who are you!" The girl screamed at Stefan. No one took notice of Antonia as Klaus let go of her arm and she sat herself down on the rock farther in the camp. Antonia's stealth came to use, as she walked to the rock undisturbed, no one in the camp even noticed her slipping by for some much-needed rest. "The important question is who am I" Klaus stated taking steps forward to be in line with Stefan.

All heads flipped to Klaus as he continued, "Now, please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" the woman knelt by Ray stood up and back away, "You, You're the hybrid"

"you've heard of me fantastic"

Antonia was not amused at all, she probably would have been if she hadn't just finished off the last of her water. Frustrated and dehydrated she slip off the rock and turned to see if anyone had brought water with them. Making eye contact with a teenaged girl she asked, "Any water bottles?"

The girl's only reply was to step closer to someone else and give her a dirty yet terrified look. "whatever I'll find it myself" and that's exactly what she did. Antonia continued to stay in ear's shot of what the boys were doing to the rest of Ray's pack as she searched the campsite for water.

Stooping to peek inside a yellow tent Antonia found what she was looking for, a case of water. Snagging three she started back to her rock. And when she came back both of her boys were sitting on great! Just great!

"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked as Antonia came back closer, he stood up from the rock and Antonia climbed on from behind leaning against the tree that grew beside it. Her legs stretched out and she downed a bottle. Klaus leaned back and placed a hand on her extended legs, "Antonia please do not go far again, but I'm glad you found more water" And just as he was about to turn back to the task at hand he added, "I'll carry you down the hill, how does that sound love?"

Nearly choking on her water to get out her answer she said "Yes please I don't want to die from having my legs fall off"

"I would never let that happen sweetheart" Klaus winked and Antonia's cheeks flushed.

Patting her legs as he got up Klaus spoke, "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride, it won't take much just a drop!"

No one spoke but glances gave them away, "you" Klaus said as he grabbed the one human man.

Antonia watched as Klaus bit the man and Stefan forced Ray to drink his friend's blood in order to survive. One after another Klaus forced each and every one of the pack to drink his blood and snapped their necks. She couldn't help the proudness she felt for Klaus as he fulfilled his dream of creating a hybrid army. The gleefully murderous look on her face warmed her heart. Klaus healed the human and compelled him to go sit on the rock with Antonia, "Relax mate we're going to see you when they all wake up"

The man gingerly sat down on the rock, drowsy from blood loss and Antonia offered him a water bottle which he took. She watched him in vain as he tried to open it but was too weak to, "Here let me baby" she said taking pity on the man opening it for him and bringing it to his mouth for him to drink. Too weak to thank her his eyes thanked her instead. After a good drink she laid him down to rest.

Antonia noticed Klaus and Stefan inspecting Ray who seemed to be bleeding out from his eyes as he shook. "Oh dear, something went wrong" she thought to herself, as she applied Chapstick, trying not to worry about how badly Klaus was about to react when he realized all his Hybrids weren't going to make it like Ray. Ignoring the bickering supernaturals Antonia decided to nap just in case she needed to rebuild her strength to walk down the hill if Klaus forgot his promise.

"Derek come feed your girlfriend"

And with that the man on the rock shot up and walked over to his awakening girlfriend. But before he could Ray became rabid and shot off like a bullet into the woods. Stefan looked aw struck, "go get him" Klaus instructed Stefan.

Realizing Klaus wasn't kidding Stefan reluctantly went off after the rabid dying Hybrid. Stefan must have been gone too long because before Antonia knew it she was left alone with twelve waking up rabid hybrids. Trying not to freak out, it's not like they could actually kill her, Antonia wasn't trying to draw too much attention to herself it's not like she wanted to just die again. The sun was setting fast and soon enough Klaus came back just as the hybrids started to get up and walk around deranged.

Throwing Antonia a blanket he dusted off the ground Klaus decided to start a fire as the air had suddenly gone from hot to chilly quickly as the sun set. Wrapping herself in the blanket Antonia watched as Klaus paced thinking of what to do.

"Come sit, you're making me anxious pacing" Antonia said softly to Klaus.

The fire crackled but Klaus silently obliged taking a seat next to her. Still leaned against the tree trunk Antonia watched Klaus' face. "The moon is rising fast Klaus"

She was trying to subtle remind him that all of those deranged hybrids would soon take on their wolf form. "I should kill them before they shift"

"Do you want me to help?" Antonia offered, she was sure she could find a knife or something to help him get the job done. She could tell he was emotionally drained.

"No love I'll take care of it" his voice was quite as he got up and walked up to the others ripping out their hearts.

"Okay" her voice matched his as she watched as he killed the very things we wished to create. After making sure all of them were dead Stefan showed back up.

"In the end they're all dead! I did everything I was told!" Klaus screamed in frustration. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." And suddenly calmness came over him and he looked up from his pacing throwing beer bottle rage. "You look like hell" he said to Stefan.

"Last time I checked I'm dying, and you don't want to heal me" Stefan said gesturing to his werewolf/hybrid bite. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice" He said kicking the dead Ray that Antonia hadn't even noticed he had brought back.

"I failed you. I'm sorry, do what you have to do" Stefan said stepping up to Klaus.

"It should have worked" Klaus said as he turned and walked back to Antonia. He gestured to one of her empty water bottles which she handed him. Biting into his own hand Klaus filled the bottle with some of his blood to heal him Stefan. Klaus handed it to Stefan, "Bottoms up, we're leaving"

Stefan downed the blood as Klaus turned back to Antonia who was trying to get off the rock but Klaus scoped her in his arms bridal style before her feet touched the ground. "I told you I'd carry you love"

"Thank you" Antonia yawned as she fought the flush of her cheeks being so close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she got herself comfortable against his chest.

Holding her tight, Klaus looked to Stefan "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left" And with that they started the trek back down the mountain to the SUV and to Antonia's hopes of a warm clean bed and a shower.


	16. Chapter 16

They made their way back down the mountain in silence, none of them spoke. Stefan too lost in his own thoughts, and Antonia quite just not wanting to say the wrong thing. Klaus on the other hand was hard for her to read, his face was stoic and showed very little other than some anger but his body was telling her he was ready to explode at any minute. Antonia almost dared to ask why they weren't whooshing back or that she could walk herself but thought it best not to. It was obvious they all needed time to think and by walking at a human pace they had that.

The stars had come out to join the moon high in the sky by the time the trio had made their way back to the SUV. Klaus felt oddly at peace with Antonia in his arms as he walked up to the car. Readjusting to get the keys out of his pocket Antonia stirred as she had eventually fallen asleep. She turned more into his chest and let out a little sigh.

Klaus glanced down as her hair covered her face, her cheek squished against his chest. She was so peaceful sleeping and Klaus couldn't help but admire her beauty as she did. He hadn't even noticed how she had fisted his shirt in her hand. Stefan cleared his throat, Klaus had gazed too long. Clicking the car open, "You drive" Klaus said as he managed to open the back.

"Okay… Where to?" Stefan asked hesitantly as he got in the driver seat. Still holding onto Antonia Klaus got in. In the dark and preoccupied Klaus didn't notice but Stefan was nervous.

"Chicago" Klaus said as he shut the door adjusting Antonia to be comfortable. He wasn't ready to let go of Antonia yet, it was as if she was keeping him together right now. He was still fuming from his failed attempt at creating Hybrids but holding her… holding her just kept him focused on fixing whatever the issue was, not throwing a tantrum. Having another screaming fit would not fix anything. No Klaus just needed to find the problem and the solution.

Stefan started the car without a word and the drove off into the night. The car kicked up some gravel and dirt as it pulled into the road and Antonia stirred a little. Punching in the destination into the GPS as he pulled out Stefan didn't notice and it was almost too soft to hear but Klaus heard her, "It's okay".

Taken back as his emotions were tugged upon by her simple yet so meaningful words Klaus her stroking her face getting the hair out of it. He needed to do something otherwise he was scared he might cry. Making sure the blanket covered her, Klaus turned his head to look out the window feeling very mentally distressed at the moment.

Warm bed? Check. Shower? Nope. Antonia tried to cuddle further into her warm bed but found it was hard and moving as if it was breathing? Antonia opened her eyes still half asleep only to be met with Klaus' hand and his phone in her face. He was texting and the phone was right in her face. Klaus wasn't aware she had awoken just yet so she got a create view of his phone. Clearing her throat Klaus pulled his hand and phone away looking down at her with an amused smirk.

"Sleep well?" Klaus asked and she tried to gracefully push up off his lap.

"Yeah, I guess, um what are we doing now?" Antonia asked as she tried to not feel and look too awkward abandoning Klaus' lap and into the seat next to him. The blanket that was once keeping Antonia nice and warm besides from the heater that Klaus was, draped across both of their legs.

Cracking her back and readjusting her clothes that had been twisted in her slumber Antonia looked at Stefan driving. "Where are we headed now?" She asked. Klaus ignored her so she assumed she might as well ask the driver.

"A Diner, you'll get human food and we'll get some humans" Stefan looked drained still.

"And what about after that?"

And just as Stefan was about to answer her they pulled into a little Diner in the middle of a cute little town. "Let us get some food in us before we talk" Klaus said stepping out of the car. Stefan followed suit. Antonia hadn't realized they had been so close so she quickly checked herself out in the rearview mirror before getting out too. By then Stefan was walking away down the street away from the Diner.

Shutting the door, "Where is he off to?"

"Just fulfilling his _appetite_ he'll be back, now shall we?" Klaus said as he gestured to the entrance of the Diner.

The two sat themselves at a booth at the front. It was a cute little Diner as if it was out of a cartoon, the classic retro look. Sliding into the vinyl booth a waitress in a cute little button up white shirt and high waisted red pants matched the esthetic of the Diner perfectly. "Hi there! Here's your menus and I'll be back in a minute for your order! Any coffee to get you started?" The girl asked.

Antonia took the menu and glanced at her name plate, "Penny".

"Hi, uh can I actually get a hot chocolate please?" It was early not even 7am yet so Antonia felt a warm drink was warranted as it was quite chilly out this early.

"Sure! And you?" Penny asked placing a hand on Klaus' arm. Antonia almost snorted at her blatant flirt. Klaus' eyes on the other hand lit up and he just said "Coffee" Disappointed by his lack of flirting back Penny and her high pony tail flipped off to another table.

"So…" Antonia started, she couldn't stand silence and with Klaus it was only worse.

"What?" Klaus asked looking over the menu.

"So, what are you going to do to solve the Hybrid problem?" She bravely asked checking out the pancake section. "Oh, blueberry pancakes those sound good" she thought.

"I'm going to have a talk with a very powerful witch and hopefully she can tell me what the issue is" Klaus said setting down his menu.

"So we're going to see a witch?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No not really I just don't like witches"

"Bad experiences?"

"Considering one took me and turned me immortal without a second thought about what I wanted yes I would say bad experiences" she said softly but with clear venom in her voice. Her eyes cast down as she pointed at what she wanted, "But you trust this one?"

"I can assure you I trust this witch, we'll get my answers and I leave alright?" Klaus said pushing down the menu she held up.

Dodging his question, "What are you getting?" Antonia asked Klaus referring to food.

"Belgium waffles with hash browns and bacon. You?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and bacon"

"Going for only the healthy options I see" Klaus teased as he saw their waitress coming.

"Here's your drinks! Are you re-?" Penny asked setting down their drinks flashing Klaus a pageant smile.

"She'll have chocolate chip pancakes, with sides of sausage and bacon. And I'll have Belgium waffles with hash browns and bacon" Klaus bit out before she could finish as he handed the menus to her, Penny scrambled to pen what they wanted down and skirted away to the kitchen.

"That was kind of rude" Antonia muttered as she stole a few of the creamers pouring them into her very hot, hot chocolate.

"It's too early to ogled, besides I'd rather talk to you" Klaus said sipping his coffee. Antonia laughed a little, that was true it was a little early to deal with such obvious and unwanted flirting but the last bit she wasn't expecting.

"Whatever" Antonia said playfully rolling her eyes, taking a sip of her own hot deliciousness. Setting her mug back down she looked the window, and out to the SUV. They continued to sit in silence for a moment, Antonia just kept watching the birds fly by and the people start to come alive in the town opening up their shops, walking their dogs and just going about their daily lives.

"Now Antonia tell me, why haven't you run screaming yet?" Klaus said breaking her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Internally she was freaking out at his question but tried to keep a calm demeanor.

"You haven't once made an attempt to run. Katherine left you and I can't imagine you expected to find me when you came for her. You did come rather easily…" Klaus clarified sitting back his arms draped over the sides of his booth. His face gave nothing away but curiosity shone in his eyes as clear as the sun on a summer day.

"You're right I didn't expect to find you at all I genuinely thought she was in trouble but not with you... I guess I'm not running because I've always wanted my pack back, and Katherine and I had a deal, I didn't expect her to stay"

"Deal?"

"We knew each other's stories. Kat knew you and I were of the same pack and I knew she would run for her life if we ever found you" Antonia said feeling bold. She picked her mug up, blowing on the liquid softly she took another sip before continuing. "I don't run away because I've wanted my pack, and now that's you. Though I love Kat I know I'll always need more than what she can offer me. She's not a werewolf, she can never understand. Being alone for so long you come to _crave_ that connection and that for me is the pack bond that can't be broken, it just so happens that's you. To answer your question, I don't run because I don't want to"

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but Penny and their pancakes stopped him. Sensing she wasn't wanted nor needed anymore Penny put the plates down and left.

"Oooh bacon!" Antonia said snatching a piece off her plate. The wolf in her _craved_ meat and right now it was very happy with her choice of two proteins this morning. "I do admit this isn't how I thought our first meet would go though" she confessed as she cut into her pancakes.

"I wasn't aware there was anyone who survived the massacre…" He commented almost accusingly as he took cut into his food yet his eyes stayed on her.

"I wasn't really there when it happened, I really just came back when nearly everyone was dead" Antonia said quietly stuffing a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

They fell into silence again as they dug into their breakfasts. "So, what do you think?" She asked after finishing a few bites.

"About?"

"About us being a pack…" Antonia said as she bit into a piece of sausage. "No pressure but I want to know upfront what I'm getting into, I don't want to turn if I don't have a pack…" she confessed as her face flushed. She didn't know why she had said that, but she knew she needed to be bold if she was ever going to figure out if she should tell him what she truly was to him. Better to start now she reasoned.

"Antonia look at me" Klaus said sternly setting his fork down with a clank. She looked up from her pancakes and met his eyes, "Antonia, you're part of the pack, my pack. And I would never force you to trigger the gene, but as your Alpha I would be there to help you adjust if you so choose" He said earnestly. And with that Klaus stabbed his hash browns and continued to eat clearly done with the conversation.

Antonia was glad he didn't ask her anymore questions and was surprised at her own boldness, the more time she spent around him the more she found herself becoming the person she had been back before everything happened. Before she was the loudest around and the most outgoing of her pack.

"Everything tasting okay?" Penny asked interrupting their comfortable silence. She looked tense.

"Yes" they said simultaneously, Antonia's voice a little nicer than his.

"Okay then…" She said walking off.

"Actually, Penny" Klaus said grabbing her arm as she turned, "sit down" He compelled and Penny slid into the booth on Klaus' side.

"Don't be afraid and don't make a sound, this will just hurt a little" Klaus said as he pushed her pony tail off her shoulder exposing the girl's neck to him.

Without further ado Klaus extended his fangs and bit into her neck, Antonia watched as she ripped off a piece of bacon. She looked around the Diner, people were starting to come in, granted they didn't appear to notice what was happening opposite of her but she was aware of the patrons none the less. If anyone looked over it may just appear to be a good deal of PDA.

After a minute Klaus pulled off Penny's neck just as Antonia had finished up her meal. Klaus quickly compelled Penny to forget what happened and go serve her other tables.

"Perfect timing! Now if you're all set I believe we should be getting back to it" Klaus said as he shifted to start to get out of the booth throwing down cash for their meal.

"Perfect timing indeed, wait, now you've got some blood on your chin still…" Antonia noted as she reached across the table to dab it off of Klaus' chin with a napkin. Her other hand came under his chin holding him steady as she dabbed the blood away, with her hand on his chin it was as if he could feel the connection radiating off her finger tips. Their eyes met and Antonia's hand stilled as she wiped the last little drip of crimsonness. It was as if time froze for a second as she pulled away his gaze still holding hers in an intense manner as if he knew something, as if he had felt _something_.

It was instinctual for Antonia and she hadn't thought a second about how Klaus the might Original Hybrid would react at such a simple gesture. She had been in charge of taking care of the little ones in the pack so wiping faces was what she knew. "I'll be just a minute" Antonia said completely flustered by her own actions and his reaction to it, she slid out and off the bathroom before they went back into the car.

Because the bathroom wasn't a single stall Antonia didn't have time for her much-wanted little freak out so she did her business and quickly got out. Passing by the table and a drowsy Penny serving tables Antonia went back out to the car.

Klaus was leaning against the hood waiting, "Ready?" His gruff demeanor was back, clearly his softer side shone in the Diner with her was gone.

"Yup" Antonia said popping the p. She noted Stefan wasn't in front which meant he must be in the back so she got in shot gun. Klaus got into the driver side and started the car. Buckling up Antonia looked back and saw that Stefan wasn't in fact in the back seat, "Where's Mr. Broody?"

"He should be back any minute" And just as Klaus said that Stefan whooshed right into the car, "Ready" Stefan said and with that the pulled out and back onto the highway they went.

Only five minutes went by and Antonia could only withstand no music and silence for so long so she turned on the radio. "So where are we going exactly, you never told me" she said directed at Klaus. She was willing to stay with him because she wanted to be a pack but that didn't mean she wanted to be cluelessly following her essentially new Alpha.

"I find it curious you decided to turn on the music, and then ask a question" Klaus commented with raised eyebrows as if he couldn't hear her perfectly over the music.

Playing his game Antonia rolled her eyes and muted the radio, "So where are we going exactly?" She added some added attitude for good measure as she asked again.

"Chicago" nodding her head in approval Antonia unmuted the radio just in time for an upbeat pop song came on which she hummed along to.

A few hours in Stefan fell asleep in the back, probably blacked out on blood that was so evident on his breath that even Antonia could even smell it. Rolling down her window Antonia let her hand fall out indulging in the wind flowing through her fingers. It was just about four and the sun shined so brightly, she could feel the warmth on her skin.

"Klaus?" Basking in the sun rays Antonia asked still looking out the window, she watched as the trees surrounding the highway gave way to a more industrial scenery. Tall buildings started to come along filling the horizon.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go in with you to see the witch?"

"Yes," he took his eyes off the road to glance at her a moment taking in her hair flying back with the wind. "We won't be seeing her tonight but I'm hoping it is a short visit, she'll tell me and I'll solve the problem and we will be on our way but yes you have to come".

Klaus could tell that witches truly did bother the girl but wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with her in the meantime. They weren't going to make it before night fall so they would have to wait until morning to go see his witch but he didn't want her not in his sight. He thought of other options for her, he didn't want her uncomfortable but he wasn't coming up with anything that he felt remotely okay with. He knew he was being over protective and paranoid she said so herself she wasn't going to run and no one else knew of her otherwise he would know so he had no reason to be so paranoid. Maybe he just didn't want her to leave _his_ side, he didn't want to lose the only pack he truly had but he quickly pushed the thought away shaking his head.

"What?" a soft voice said next to him, turning his head again he saw Antonia watching him.

"Nothing" he said more gruffly than he had actually intended and Antonia just turned back to the window.

Antonia closed her eyes trying to mentally prepare herself to see this witch, she was nervous as hell. If Greta could figure out what she was and Klaus was going to this witch for his help they must be ten times the witch Greta was and surely going to pick up on what she was.

The witch community all knew about Antonia, they simply just didn't care for her and since most witches were against Klaus triggering his wolf side they hadn't ever said anything or advertised her existence from his pack if they ever came across her in real life. Now that these witches were on Klaus' side the chances of them throwing away the idea of keeping her connection to Klaus was jeopardized. Granted Greta had exposed Antonia being a member of Klaus' father's pack she hadn't been able to detect that she was his mate.

She wasn't sure what a witch would do with that information or even if that would be anything of their concern, but she didn't want to find out any time soon. Besides she really just didn't like witches, Ayanna had ruined the whole lot of them for her.

Antonia tried to push her growing anxiety aside. Feeling the car coming to a stop Antonia opened her eyes. They were in line at a fast food joint, at Wendy's?

"Thought you could use some food"

"Oh" she said peering across him at the menu, "thank you"

"What do you want?"

"Can I have a ten-piece chicken nugget with a small fry and a water?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to stop for a while"

"Oh, so a medium fry?"

"Stefan?" Klaus called back to the awakening vampire

"Burger with two large fries and a cup of the server's blood" Stefan finished before Klaus pulled up to the menu to order.

"Wendy's, what can I get you today?"

"Hi, I need twenty-piece chicken nugget, three burgers with everything, five orders of large fries, a bottle of water" Klaus ordered glancing at Antonia who was watching with wide eyes at the order he was putting in, "A chocolate shake and apple slices"

Repeating the order back to him the server told him his total and that to pay and pick up at the next window. Waiting for the car in front to move Klaus fiddled with the radio, "That's a lot of food"

"I see you have good observational skills" Klaus teased with a glint in his eyes as he found a station that was in range for the new area they had traveled in.

"I only wanted a 10 piece though…" she commented shifting in her seat.

"Yes, and as I said earlier we won't be stopping again so I figured better safe than sorry, besides better to have too much than not enough" he commented thoughtfully full of unspoken meanings, the line of cars moved up and it was his turn to pay. Antonia knew he was making a reference to her time on the streets, and him not wanting her to feel like she needed to ration or feel funny about eating as much as she wanted around him.

After he paid they handed him the food which he handed to Antonia to divvy out as he compelled the worker to provide them with two soda cups of his freshly spilled blood they pulled into a parking spot to get situated.

Unsure of who really wanted who as Klaus ordered more than expected she just held the bag or it all as Klaus reached in handing stuff out.

"This is for you" Klaus said handing Antonia her nuggets, fries, the bottled water and a straw. Giving him a questioning look, "And this is you too" he said handing her a baggie of precut apple slices and a chocolate shake, filling in her unasked question of why she needed a straw.

"I don't know if I can eat all of this"

"Well I recommend you eating the apple slices first, get something healthy into you" Klaus suggested as he looked at her with her lap covered in her foods.

"I don't-"

"Eat them Antonia, they're good for you, or I'll take back your nuggets" Klaus said authoritative half serious half-jokingly. As her Alpha he wanted her to be happy and healthy, the nuggets made her happy and the apple slices made her healthy. He saw her nearly literally shrink back into her reserved timid self that he saw when he first met her, that was not at all what he had intended.

"Can we go already?" Stefan interjected from the back throwing his wrappers into the empty plastic bag between Antonia and Klaus. Klaus threw him a glare, "So eager to get back to where it all started are you?"

"What?" Stefan inquired with a mouth full of fries, completely thrown by the cryptic comment.

"You'll see, we'll be there soon enough"


	17. Chapter 17

A lot later the trio was in the thick of Chicago. Tall buildings surrounded them as if they were ants, the traffic wasn't too bad as it was nearly midnight but the city itself still buzzed. In the darkness it looked like any other city. Pulling into a warehouse Klaus parked the car.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan" Klaus said as he parked the car within the building people pulled down the garage door behind them.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Stefan asked sliding out of the back seat. Klaus handed the keys to one of the many vampires that seemed to emerge from the dark walls of the warehouse.

"Come along you two, I know you liked it here bringing back those memoirs from the good old ripper days" Klaus directed the last part of that at Stefan as he opened a door in the warehouse. Letting way to a grand scenery of the city. Antonia peered between the boys rubbing her eyes.

"I blacked out a lot of those memoirs, details are a little fuzzy"

"What a crying shame, the details are what make it legend" Klaus said as Stefan stood as if he was actually remembering those days for a moment before shaking his head out of the thought. Antonia wondered what being in Chicago was like back then when Stefan was truly lost in the blood lust, wondering if it was very different from New York city where she was during the time.

Antonia stood a step or two behind the boys, the winter night breeze came between them. She shivered a little at the wind tickled her arms.

"You know what I think it is time to get down to business then" Klaus said as he closed the door. Stefan stepped back rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Why am I still with you, we had our fun. Your hybrids failed. I mean don't you just want to move on already?"

Antonia could tell she wasn't wanting to be in this conversation, she took a few steps back still facing the two only to bump right into a very hard chest. Whipping around she looked up at a very red head vampire who didn't smile or even frown at her as he stepped back opening up the car door again, "Please get in" he said his voice was soft but commanding.

"We're going to see my favorite witch tomorrow, if anyone can help us with my Hybrid problem it's her" He said getting walking back to the car pushing Antonia along who still stood in front of the vampire unsure what to do. "Penthouse" Klaus said as he guided Antonia into the back seat before getting himself in. The unnamed red headed vampire got in the driver's seat, starting the car.

Stefan stood not getting in the vehicle with them. Just before shutting the door Klaus looked at Stefan, "You are free to explore the city and people's veins just be back here at 9am. If you run… I will find you… so don't" Klaus winked and with that the door was shut. Antonia had slid all the way to the opposite side of the seats and buckled up.

Antonia wasn't surprised that Klaus was having someone drive them around, in fact she was more surprised he hadn't had his people driving them around the entire summer.

Klaus rested his head on the headrest closing his eyes, Antonia watched from the corner of hers. It was as if Stefan stressed Klaus out, Antonia could see the relief in his face when he had closed that door and Stefan had swooshed away.

"What?" Klaus' gruff voice broke her from her thoughts, his eyes remained closed.

"What?" Antonia voice was soft and timid not understanding.

"What do you want?" His voice rough against the cool breeze of the night, He had yet to open his eyes he must have felt her gaze.

"Nothing?"

"Good then stop starring its annoying" Antonia's head snapped to the window embarrassed that he could tell. Of course, he could tell he was _the hybrid_ , of course he could tell when he was being starred out eyes open or shut.

She hadn't noticed the car pulling out of the warehouse and back onto the city streets. The rest of the drive was in silence, they came to a stop in front of a very tall apartment building. It was so tall and so dark out that the top of the building seemed to disappear into the night sky. The vampire opened Klaus door and Antonia hopped out herself. She shut the door behind her as the trio walked into the building. The doorman didn't even stop to ask their names he just opened the door for them.

Crossing her arms, Antonia gave the doorman a tight smile as they passed by but he just had a glazed look over his eyes and didn't return the smile. "Perhaps he's compelled to be so grumpy" Antonia thought. The red headed vampire stopped at the front desk quickly grabbing a key from behind it flashed to the elevator pushing the button just as Klaus and Antonia joined him.

Klaus got in the elevator first settling in the back, as the vampire inserted a key and pushed a button. The elevator came to life and slowly started backing it's climb to the penthouse.

"The maid was in just a few hours ago so everything should be in order, Sir." Klaus only responded with a head nod as he leaned against the back of the elevator wall his own arms crossed. Antonia and the red headed vampire faced front watching the light move farther and farther up as they went all the way to the top. The elevator was reflective and Antonia stole a glance at the vampire, he was stone faced and a little nervous from what she could tell. She absentmindedly wondered how he came to work for Klaus.

Klaus suddenly cleared his voice from the back, causing Antonia to jump slightly from the surprise but also the sudden sleepiness that had over taken her and caused the red headed vampire to remember what else he was supposed to say.

"Oh! And I had the maid also laid some clothing options out for yourself and the young lady, Sir." He didn't turn to look at Klaus and Antonia was sure he was nervous now.

"Good"

 _*Bing*_ They finally reached the top and the doors opened, Antonia stepped out first and was taken back by the openness and the amazing view of the city from the grand floor to ceiling windows. It was as if their building was tallest around them giving them a perfect view of the city, one that Antonia had never seen before. The only times she had been in Chicago were from the alleyways nothing even remotely close to where she was now. Her legs carried her right up to the window, it was truly breathtaking.

"Wow" she muttered to herself. "I'm not sure I could ever tire of this view" In the moment she wished she could stay here forever, her sleepiness evaded her and all she wanted was to watch the sunrise from her very spot.

"Please come with me" A hand gripped her upper arm gently but firmly. Turning her head, she was met with the red headed vampire, silently in awkwardness and slight fear as Klaus had seemed to disappear Antonia followed the vampire's lead to a bedroom. Opening the door to a nicely furnished bedroom the vampire told her to get some rest.

"This is your room, clothes for tomorrow are on the ottoman laid out. Klaus' room is down the hall on right but he is to be left alone"

Antonia looked around for the bed, her sleepiness hit her again and all she wanted was to flop down and sleep. Half listening to the vampire she nodded as she eyed the clothes on the ottoman, "Bathrooms through there" pointing to one of the doors, "I would suggest you be up by 8, Klaus is leaving at 9 and he does not like to be kept waiting"

He let go of her arm, "Thank you….?"

"Frankie"

"Thank you, Frankie"

"Goodnight"

Antonia felt a breeze and Frankie was gone. Toeing off her shoes Antonia slowly padded into the bedroom feeling the carpet underneath her socked feet. The light wasn't on but she made her way to the bathroom. Flicking on the light which blinded her for a moment she splashed her face with water before reached for the tooth brush and travel sized tooth paste laid out on the granite counter top.

"This better not be used" she muttered before taking the toothbrush and brushing. Running a hand through her hair she tried to focus on the task at hand rather than let her mind wander into the future speculating.

Her mind was wandering to that dark place. She wondered about what Klaus would do if he knew the truth, with his constant mood swings she was beginning to become unsure of how to even approach the subject. Antonia starred into the mirror, her eyes met her own as she sighed.

With the impending visit to the witch tomorrow coming on fast she kind of hoped it would come out that she was Klaus' mate simply so that she wouldn't have this internal struggle to tell him, when or even at all. She was a terrible liar and every time she opened her mouth to answer a question she found herself telling him more than she wanted. Antonia knew her heart was taking over every time she spoke to him when her mind should be taking control.

"This was so much easier when it was all hypothetical" she muttered. Spitting Antonia finished up in the bathroom, turned off the light and softly flopped onto the bed letting sleep her take her away from her thoughts not even bothering to take off her socks which she usually detested to sleep with on.

Sun broke Antonia from her slumber too soon in her opinion. Squinting she turned to look for a clock, finding one hanging by the door she saw it said 7am. Grunting in annoyance at the time and the fact that she was still quite tired she intentionally slid off the bed coming to sit on her behind leaning against the bed frame.

With the sun lighting the room she looked around groggily. It was a decent modern guestroom, light blue walls accompanied gray and white furniture. On the couch against the wall she spotted clothes laid out for her. Realizing she might as well get up now in fear of not waking up in time if she went back to bed and the promise of warm shower waiting for her in bathroom Antonia pushed off the carpet.

Peeping some denim and something black Antonia decided to check it out later and padded into the bathroom. It was nicer than she remembered the night before but fell in love with the nice walk in shower. Pushing the bathroom door closed behind her she pulled off she got undressed and turned on the water making it nice and hot to boil away her thoughts.

In the moment she wished she had her phone or at least a radio for music to sing to in the shower but decided to hum instead as silence wasn't something she ever grew comfortable with even when she was alone. She made a mental note to ask Klaus about that in the car ride later.

Humming she looked through the cabinets at the various bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash stashed away.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh, oh whoa_

Steam soon filled the air, with her hands full of a selection of bottles Antonia stepped into the shower. Antonia took her time washing her hair and body, singing softly to herself.

 _Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No, oh whoa_

Feeling a better optimistic mood Antonia kept singing to herself as she got out. Wrapping herself in a fluffy gray towel she ran her fingers through her hair before reaching out to wipe away the steam from the mirror.

In a split second she was back in the hotel room that she was in when she was on her way to find Katherine in the first place, the beginning of this whole crazy situation. Antonia was surprised at the turn of events never thinking it would end up here but with this new found positive outlook on the day Antonia looked at it as a good sign.

 _Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)_

 _Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)_

She got the hidden knots out of her hair and threw it up in a bun on the top of her head before picking her clothes up from the ground where she shed them and into the bedroom she went. Depositing them on the bed in a pile she wondered if Klaus was up yet it was only half an hour past seven. "I wonder what time evil sleep in to" she thought to herself before singing the next phrase as she twirled to turn to go see what the maid had laid out for her on the couch.

 _I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh, oh whoa_

Plain distressed jeans jacket a black cami but no pants? Antonia look under the couch crouching down to see if it had fallen or something but nothing. Picking up the shirt it rolled down to be a dress and flopped out a bra and thong that had been rolled up in it. "how stupid am I to think they forgot bottoms?" Antonia thought.

Giving the dress a once over, it was a simple spaghetti strap black slip dress and the bra on the floor seemed to be her size from what she saw. Letting the towel fall to the ground she put the dress down and slipped on the thong and put the bra on. Boy how she hated strapless but the thin material on the black dress wouldn't do without one.

Glancing to the mirror propped up in the corner she felt confident as Antonia pulled the dress over her head pulling out the little black baby hairs from her bun making it messier. It fit nicely as she twisted to check out the back and the fit of the dress.

The dress cut off just at mid-thigh and was clearly going to be one of those dressed the rode up with every step she took. Huffing she threw the jeans jacket only to notice she had no shoes other than her converse she had been sporting all summer which were going to surely change the entire vibe of her outfit. It did help that they were pink, with the blackness of her hair and the dress she was left a little pale and washed out despite being in the sun so much. Over at the bed Antonia rummaged through the pile to find her socks, putting them on with shoes she was ready to take on the day.

Just as she stole a few swipes of deodorant and perfume from the bathroom she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. Glancing at the clock quickly, it was only eight. "I swear they said 9am" Antonia thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Frankie" Antonia greeted softly, her heart was beating fast hoping she hadn't gotten the time wrong in hopes that she would be able to find the kitchen and find something to eat.

"Good you're awake." Frankie shamelessly checked her out and Antonia's cheeks flushed at his, "I would suggest you eat and be ready to leave at 9am sharp"

"Okay"

She looked side to side wondering if he needed something more, "I'm here to take you to the kitchen, let's go chop chop!" Frankie raised his voice at the end gesturing to the left of the hallway. Flustered at his tone Antonia quickly shuffled out of the bedroom and started down the hall. Frankie came up beside her passing her leading the way to the kitchen where breakfast smells wafted from.

The kitchen was attached to an eating area. White marble, tile floors, and opened windows let the sun come right in creating a halo effect behind Klaus who was sitting newspaper in hand with his feet propped up on the table next to a steaming cup of coffee.

He didn't look at her when she walked in but still greeted her cheerfully, "Good morning, love. Frankie do come here we have something to discuss"

"Morning Klaus. Beautiful day isn't it?" Pleasantries were always awkward for her but she knew how to keep her manners her mother had always drilled that into her.

Klaus ignored her as she went to the fridge surveying it Antonia settled and pulled some raspberries and plain yogurt setting it down on the kitchen's island. Frankie had sat down in the chair next to Klaus and they were talking in hushed tones, obviously trying to keep Antonia from hearing whatever they were discussing. Stealing glances at the two Antonia found a bag of granola, a bowl and spoon. Putting together her breakfast she stood at the island eating not wishing to disturb the vampire and Klaus.

A minute or two went by and Antonia was finishing up her breakfast as Klaus slammed his fist down on the table causing her to drop her spoon on the floor.

"That is unacceptable! Go fix it now!" Klaus boomed standing up his chair pushed back by his actions. Wide eyed Antonia quickly stooped to pick up her spoon, whatever it was Klaus was angry about she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. She was determined to have a good day and not freak out until she had to about the witch.

"Are you ready?"

Standing up with her spoon, "Huh?"

"We're leaving now" Klaus' voice was softer than it had been a minute ago but it was clear he was still angry.

"May I brush my teeth first?"

"Quickly"

Placing her bowl and spoon in the sink Antonia walked briskly back to her room to brush her teeth. She noted Klaus behind her in the mirror after a moment, "Why are you so upset?" Antonia boldly asked after she spit. Rising her mouth out with some water she turned to Klaus hands against the bathroom counter.

"Nothing that concerns you, now if you're finally ready let us be going" Klaus' face had since softened but his voice still showed his frustration at his morning.

The pair made their way to the elevator where they rode down to the front entrance in deadly silence. Antonia followed Klaus out to the car where Frankie was holding the door open. Klaus wordlessly slid and Antonia followed suit. Wondering why there wasn't a seat between herself and Klaus Antonia leaned forward around Klaus to see Stefan in the farthest seat.

"Rippah" Klaus greeted, his mood changing yet again, a smirk graced his face, "have a pleasant time last night?"

Sitting back Antonia pulled on her dress' hemline as it had ridden up quite a bit on her walk out, she had thought that they were meeting Stefan at the warehouse and was hoping to get Klaus to talk before they had to join the vampire. Regardless she tried to keep a positive outlook on the day.

"The best" Stefan said gruffly from his seat as he rolled down the window letting a warm breeze flow through the car as they pulled away from the curb and off to see the dreaded witch. Antonia had hoped for a short drive as she left her confidence to face a witch slipping the longer she was in the car. Her wishes were not granted as it took a half an hour for the bunch to pull up to the front of a bar in the heart of Chicago with various little shops around.

"Can I go to a café or something instead…I'll take Frankie?" Antonia said hopping out of the car quickly to ask Klaus before Stefan heard.

"What part of no did you not comprehend from last night?" And with that Klaus turned on his heel walking into the bar leaving a slightly take back Antonia. She knew he was in a rotten mood from whatever but she hadn't expected him to have that reaction at her question.


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan smirked at her as he walked into the bar passing her, he had obviously heard her and it only added to her annoyance and anxiety that was quickly growing. Turning over her shoulder to watch Frankie drive away, she saw him winking at her from the car. Huffing Antonia put a stray lock of black hair behind her ear as she pushed through the doors that the boys had went merely seconds before.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus rhetorically asked Stefan just as Antonia came through, they walked in despite no one being around.

"I can't believe this place is still here" Stefan said looking around coming to stand beside Klaus closer to the middle of the room. Antonia on the other hand stayed close to the door taking in her surroundings. The bar was clearly old as from its ornate woodwork, use of railings and exposed brick that wasn't just for show but had clearly been there for a while. The bar was tastefully dark and obviously held a lot of history within its walls. A door opened from a farther back wall and out emerged a beautiful Black woman who looked no more than forty.

Clipboard in hand she stopped upon seeing the boys, "You've got to be kidding me". The boys' heads both turned to her. Antonia had had her eyes on her since she heard the door open. "the witch" was all that she could think as she raised her chin a little higher.

"So a Hybrid walks into a bar and says to the bartender-"Klaus started his face lighting up at the opportunity to tell a joke being the center of attention.

The woman cut him off, "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny. I remember you" the woman said walking closer to the boys directing the last bit to Stefan.

"Yeah" Stefan looked at her trying to place her face, "You're Gloria" to which the woman hummed in response. Antonia swallowed but still had yet to move from her spot.

"Shouldn't you be?" Stefan awkwardly asked gesturing with his hands.

"Old and dead? Yes honey, now if I die who's going to run this place?"

"Gloria is a very powerful witch" Klaus informed his vampire companion as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can slow the aging down some, herbs and spells but don't worry, it'll catch up to me someday" Gloria said proudly shifting from hip to hip. Antonia shifted too as she made eye contact with Gloria who seemed to be starring right into her soul.

"Antonia why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar" Klaus instructed without turning around. Silently Antonia emerged from the shadows holding eye contact with Gloria until she turned to go to the bar to "fix something up" whatever that meant.

"I'll help" Stefan said following after Antonia as nonchalantly as possible but it was clear he wanted to get away from Gloria, he seemed a little nervous but Antonia wondered what he had to be nervous about. Herself on the other hand was very relieved that Gloria the witch hadn't given her the time of day.

Klaus didn't notice though he was too preoccupied with Gloria and the prospect of fixing his Hybrid issues. "You look ravishing by the way" Klaus said complimented Gloria who immediately stuck her hand out, "Don't" she said.

"I know why you're here" Gloria said sitting down a table, Klaus followed suit, "A Hybrid out to make more Hybrids? That kind of news travels fast"

Antonia couldn't bother to be annoyed that Klaus was showing interest in someone else as she was still fighting to hold onto her confidence and her hope in a good day. She reasoned that he was just trying to butter her up so that Gloria would be more willing to help him. Reaching for a glass on a shelf behind the bar her fingers just grazed the glass. Huffing Antonia felt Stefan behind her reaching around her to get glasses down.

"Thanks" Stefan set them down in front of her as he got the booze out.

"So, what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse" Frustration evident in his voice. The two could clearly over hear the others' conversation and intermediately listened in. At least Antonia wasn't intently listening in human ears and all between the clinking of glasses and ice.

"Obviously you did something wrong, look every spell has a loop hole, but a curse that old... we'd have to contact the witch that created it"

"Well that would be the Original Witch, she's very dead."

"I know and for me to contact her I'll need some help" Gloria said leaning back into her chair beginning to feel more relaxed.

Stefan seemed to be in a haze as Antonia watched him pour so much bourdon into one glass that it started to overflow. Smacking his arm to get him out of his trance Antonia saw what he was so transfixed on; a picture on the back wall of the bar itself of Klaus and Stefan together. It appeared to be from the 1920s. Setting the bottle down with a force Stefan reached forward and snatched the picture off the wall. Grumbling under her breath Antonia poured the very full glass into the others making them all even.

"Bring me Rebekah"

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied"

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

Stefan looked so freaked out Antonia was slightly concerned for the jerk for half a second but that quickly faded. "What is this?" Stefan asked loudly interrupting, holding up the picture.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place" Klaus coolly replied getting up making his way over to the bar.

"But this is me. With you"

"Yes, I know"

"Just get me Rebekah as soon as you can I have inventory to sort" Gloria said completely tired of Stefan and Klaus. And with that she walked away. Stefan stayed glued to Klaus giving him a hard look.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Stefan nearly shouted out of frustration of not knowing anything in regards to the picture in his hand.

"Drink?" Antonia asked holding out glasses to both men trying to diffuse the situation.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we have to go retrieve Rebekah" Klaus said ever so coolly as he took the glass of booze from Antonia downing it setting it down on the bar. Turning Klaus calmly walked out of the bar with a confused and slightly enraged Stefan and trying to stay positive Antonia right behind. One awkward and tension filled car ride back to the warehouse form the other night they all hopped out. Stefan who must have been trying to find his words or at least save crazy face in front of Frankie let Klaus have an ear full as they entered the warehouse.

"This doesn't make any sense why don't I remember you?!" Stefan questioned following after a fast walking Hybrid,

"You said so yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes"

"NO! If you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait"

The men were walking fast, Antonia trailed a little behind walking at a normal pace but because they had such raised voices she wasn't missing out on the conversation. She couldn't figure out how Stefan hadn't figured out that he had been compelled to forget, she assume Klaus didn't want people running around the supernatural world spewing that they had been buddy-buddy with them way back when.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan sneered at Klaus grabbing him by his arm forcing Klaus to stop walking and face him. "ANSWER ME"

"Can you spot yelling please? I'm starting to get a headache…" Antonia asked coming up on them rubbing her temples, she wasn't sure it was from the yelling or the fact that she hadn't had any water yet today regardless she just wanted them to be quiet.

Klaus removed Stefan's hand from his arm touching him as if he was a dirty street dweller. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start, to be honest with you I hated you."

"That's understandable" Antonia muttered thinking back to what a jerk he had been to her over the course of the summer. The two men just stared at each other for a moment, making Antonia shift uncomfortably as it was clear they were both remembering something she wasn't.

"Your sister, so I knew another Original Vampire" Stefan seemed so stunned at this new revelation or memory.

"If you can't handle it don't ask" Klaus said striding away to coffins in a semi-circle. Antonia shuddered, knowing full well about Klaus' tendencies to dagger his family and keep them stored up but she had only heard stories from Katherine about it never seen it or truly believed it.

Klaus strode right up to one of the very dusty coffins opening it with a creak and dust puffing in the air. Stefan stood back but curiously looking in. The woman inside was a blonde desiccating beauty, from her dress it was clear she was put down in the middle of the roaring twenties. Klaus' face showed yet hid so much as he reached down and caressed her cheek. Stefan finally found some bravery and walked up to the coffin. Antonia found a crate close by and hopped up on it. Unsure if she should go see the girl too but figured to let them handle what they needed first before she crowded, besides she could see the girl from where she was seated.

"I don't recognize her" Stefan said gazing at the face.

"Now don't tell her that Rebekah's temper's worse than mine" Klaus informed Stefan as he pulled the dagger from her chest. "Time to wake up little sister" A few minutes past with Stefan just pacing in front of the girl's coffin who had yet to awake but Klaus was still in his spot looking at her.

"Any day now Rebekah. She's just being dramatic"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Antonia repeated, hopping off the crate.

"Over there to the left somewhere" Klaus said unconcerned, rolling her eyes Antonia went off to find it. Making her way to the entrance area Antonia noticed a little hallway to her left. Going down the hallway she realized there a lot of doors and none of them labeled. "Would it kill ya to maybe put up a sign people?" she muttered to herself.

It was a long dimly lit hallway and screamed don't come down me but Antonia really needed to use the bathroom. Opening each one as she went she got to the end of the hallway there was one last door. Turning the handle, she hoped it was the bathroom not a locked room or a closet like the past ten doors had been. Finally, it was the bathroom! Though far from nice and super clean Antonia went in. Doing her business, she washed her hands and fixed her hair and turned to leave. Turning the handle, she pulled on the door but it was a little stuck. "The fuck, this wasn't hard to open coming in, just my luck"

Pulling again it opened a little but was still jammed, Antonia pulled as hard as she could make it, slowly pry from the door frame. It didn't seem like a long time but when Antonia finally managed to get the bathroom door open and got back to where the coffins were Klaus and Stefan were gone but there stood the blonde coffin girl, Rebekah.

"How sweet, Nik left me a snack"

"Uh-"

Rebekah was a blur as she tore into Antonia's neck quickly draining all her blood, her hands wrapping around her waist and neck as her fangs descended into her creamy flesh. A whimper left Antonia's lips as she stood for half a second on her own after Rebekah let go of her standing back letting her collapse onto the floor, eyes rolling back into her head. All Antonia saw with her last seconds of consciousness was perfectly sparkly heels stepping over her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Antonia!" A minute went by no answer. "Antonia!" Noticing the empty coffin Klaus started to panic a little, wondering what had happened to Antonia if her sister thought she was a human blood bag.

"Rebekah, it's your big brother?" Antonia heard Klaus call out. Her hearing was slowly coming back but her eyes were still too heavy to open and mobility hadn't come back to the point where she could speak or move and get up yet. Antonia could hear footsteps and the coldness of the concrete floor beneath her, she was so cold and wanted to call out to him. Each time she was killed or died the time returning all depended on how she was killed but sometimes it took longer for no reason.

"Rebekah, come out come out wherever you are" Klaus said tauntingly. With a whooshed Rebekah was shoving him into a shelf stabbing him with her dagger in his stomach.

"GO TO HELL NIK" Rebekah screamed in his face before stepping back all proud of her actions.

Grasping it Klaus pulled the dagger out with a wince before letting in fall to the ground with a clink.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah but I was hoping it would hurt more" she said turning walking away and to where Antonia was laying on the floor next to the guard who Rebekah had actually killed.

"Now where the bloody hell is she?"

No answer Rebekah only folded her arms across her chest continuing walking but slower.

"I understand you are upset with me, Rebekah, so I'm going to let that go just this once." Klaus said stopping her before she could around the corner to behind a crate where Antonia lay, "What did you to do Antonia?"

"That bimbo snack you left me? She's dead"

Flashing to pin her by her neck against the opposing shelf Klaus' eyes flashed golden. "Where is she Rebekah? Tell me!"

Rebekah shoved him off herself glaring at him.

"Tell me and I'll give you the little peace offering I have for you" Klaus said sternly trying to bargain with his sister. With perfect timing Antonia coughed finally regaining full mobility shooting straight up. Instantly Klaus was kneeling next to Antonia who still looked pale as a sheet, "Are you alright?" he asked very concerned helping her stand as she softly nodded. Even in her delirious state Antonia could tell something had shifted within Klaus but wasn't sure what.

Dried blood was all over Antonia's neck and had dried dripping down her chest where Klaus shamelessly checked out, "Oh please eye fuck your bimbo later, Nik" Rebekah commented with a hair flip still very angry.

Klaus threw Rebekah a warning glance as he growled "Rebekah, I will deal with you later". Antonia looked like she was about to faint yet let go of his hand once firmly on her feet, wrapping her jean jacket closer around her as she took a step away to lean against the nearest crate.

"What kind of joke is this? Why isn't she dead? I drained that bimbo" Rebekah said eyeing Antonia accusingly planting her hands on her hips.

"Call her that one more time and I'll re-dagger you so fast you won't be able to bat an eyelash sister, I said later" He gritted out moving closer to Antonia bringing his hand out to put a hand on her shoulder up to her neck rubbing soothingly while starring at Rebekah. Instantly Antonia relaxed at his touch despite still being uncomfortable in Rebekah's presence.

"You can come in" Klaus projected before moving closer to Antonia, he could feel her shaky breathing. He was concerned and kicking himself in the butt for leaving her, he should have known something like this was going to happen. What was he thinking, damn his impatience.

When Rebekah looked away from them to the direction of the opening door, Klaus slipped a piece of hair behind Antonia's ear letting his hand rest on her cheek, "Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?" he whispered, his eyes scanned her face for anything indicating otherwise. Subconsciously and because she was still cold she leaned into his warm touch, making eye contact with him.

Antonia's eyes started to tear up for a second and she pursed her lips in attempts to keep herself together despite feeling like she was going to faint and throw up but she nodded nonetheless. Leaning forward Klaus kissed her forehead as his thumb caressed her cheek before swiftly turning back to the approaching Stefan but not before he murmured "later" against her forehead. Looking up at him from beneath her lashes Antonia gave him a small smile.

Pulled back to the more pressing issue at hand Klaus' demeanor flipping from caring to his cocky self in an instant.

"Stefan" Rebekah stated with emotion clear in her voice.

Leaving Antonia's side Klaus went right up to Stefan his hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Now you remember".

Klaus stepped aside letting Stefan really for the first time look at his sister, "Rebekah" Stefan said cocking his head to the side as he walked towards her, memoires flashing before his eyes, while Rebekah looked like she was in love.

"Stefan" Klaus called from behind him, causing him to turn different memoires flashing before his eyes. In the moment Antonia could see the way he looked at both the Originals had drastically changed with the unburying of memoires.

"I remember you, we were friends"

"We _are_ friends" Klaus corrected placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder again in a brotherly way. Looking past him to his sister, "Now for the reason you're here, Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The Original Witch" Rebekah stated/asked with attitude not fully following.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

Reaching to her neck Rebekah found nothing underneath her hand, "Where's my neckless? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Her hand wandering her neck as if she was hoping it would suddenly appear.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it" Klaus countered his voice raising to match Rebekah's. Antonia's head was pounding. Antonia also noted Stefan awkwardly shifting behind them at the mention of a neckless, she filed that away as suspicious behavior. The more she watched Stefan the more she questioned what he did and how he acted.

"We need to find it Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah wined.

"Tell me that's not what she needs. Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah" Klaus said over Rebekah, both of their tempers coming to a boil. Turning to look in her coffin Rebekah came up empty handed and out of pure frustration tossed her coffin off its stand across the warehouse floor.

Antonia jumped her head was still pounding, she needed some sort of substance if she was going to stay with it. Feeling extremely awkward she vetoed the idea of asking right now and figured that she could make it until Klaus remembered she needed food to survive.

Stefan glanced at Antonia and the two made eye contact, he looked her up and down. He saw how her legs were shaking, her pale complexion was taken to an even lighter shade and how her eye lids were barely opening. It was as if she was getting worse before she got better. Klaus and Rebekah were both yelling at each other about the whereabouts of the neckless until Stefan butted in, "Klaus"

"WHAT?" Stefan hesitated for half a second only making Klaus madder, "WHAT IS IT STEFAN?"

"I don't think Antonia is doing alright"

"Yes, and I think I need a more up to date wardrobe judging by that one's lack of clothes she calls an outfit"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Klaus turned to face Antonia, "Fine, let's go back to the penthouse" His words were kind but his tone was anything but pleased.

Feeling the anger being directed at her for being an inconvenience for needing rest Antonia tried persuading otherwise, "I'll be fine, we can go look for this neckless if that's what you want" Klaus gave her a look as if to say 'oh really', "I'll be fine I promise". Her hands came up in defense but they shook badly.

"You aren't fooling anyone, love"

"You really are a terrible actress" Rebekah sneered, clearly still judging from the state of dress Antonia was in. Her dress had ridden up quite a lot and her neckline and managed to get lower exposing a lot of skin.

"I can wait another night before we try to solve my Hybrid problem, now let's go" Klaus informed. He took out his phone texting as he walked over to Antonia.

"Hybrid problem? You broke the curse?" Rebekah asked excitedly just as Klaus was slipping a hand onto Antonia's back guiding her to the warehouse' entrance with the two vampires following right behind.

"We have lots to catch you up on sister, I will fill you in in due time don't you worry"

Just as the group made their way to the where they came in Frankie pulled up with another car behind the first black SUV. Frankie and the other driver both came out opening the doors to each car.

"Stefan do try to catch Rebekah up on life today, technology and lingo and all that" Klaus said as he continued to guide Antonia towards the door Frankie held open. Standing back letting Antonia go to the car Klaus spoke to the drivers.

"Penthouse" He told them and just as Klaus' hand left Antonia's back she stumbled a little walking forward but she caught herself on the car before she had hit the asphalt. "I'm fine" she announced feeling all of their eyes on her as she stood up straight and climbed into the back seat ignoring Frankie's attempts to assist her. Antonia's hair was coming down from its bun and was slick against her face.

"Why can't I ride with you, Nik?" Rebekah asked starting to move towards Klaus. Stefan looked at both them and quickly got into the other car not wanting to be a part of that conversation.

"Because you killed her Rebekah and I don't want to see you right now! Get in, I'll see you at the penthouse" Shooing her with his hand Rebekah got into the SUV with Stefan keeping a sour expression on her face. Klaus then turned getting into the car with Antonia who still looked terrible. Frankie closed the door behind them and started driving back to the penthouse.

Propped up against the inside of the car Antonia kept her eyes closed, "I'm sorry" her voice was soft and almost sounded like she hadn't used it in years, all rough and scratchy.

"Why would you need to be sorry?" Klaus asked turning his body to look at her placing a hand on her thigh.

"I don't know… sometimes it just hits me harder than others and I know you want to figure out your problem so I'm sorry I'm side tracking you I guess" her voice was barely above a whisper still, peeking open her eyes she saw Klaus shaking his head.

"It's quite alright love, you're my responsibility. As your Alpha I'm going to take care of you, you don't have to apologize" there was a pause as he took a deep breath, "Rebekah overstepped she will be dealt with" His eyes shone golden with anger at the thought of Rebekah draining her despite himself having done the same thing less than a month ago. The thought of someone hurting Antonia made his blood boil.

"No"

"No?"

"Her anger may have been displaced but it's fine really" Antonia said shifting from leaning into the car door to sitting up against the seat trying to stay awake so she could eat when they arrived back at the penthouse.

"I don't care, she will be dealt with, disciplined"

"Mhm" Antonia hummed in response not really listening anymore as she felt sleep over taking her. In her sleep/unconsciousness her head drifted down to Klaus' shoulder. Snaking an arm around her waist Klaus pulled her closer to him letting her lean into him finding warmth which her body craved in this state.

"I've got you" Klaus murmured into her hair not caring if Frankie saw him embracing the girl, to hell with that Antonia needed him, her Alpha.

"Antonia… wake up sweetheart we're back"

A moan was all Klaus received in response as Antonia tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He was currently carrying bridal style her to the elevator where Stefan and Rebekah were already waiting holding the elevator for them. Refusing to make eye contact with his sister who was still very perplexed at the situation and his affection for this human girl Klaus stood with his back to both.

It was a silent and awkward ride up to the penthouse. Going inside Klaus took Antonia right into the room she was in the other night laying her down onto the bed softly. Klaus hadn't even noticed Antonia's little hand holding on tight to his necklaces until he tried to set her down and his neck was kept down as he tried to stand back up.

Taking her hand in his he slowly untwined her fingers from the strings. "Antonia"

"Klaus?"

"I'm here"

"I don't feel so good I'm so tired, I just need to rest I'll be fine" she murmured, her eyes still hadn't opened left but he could see the uncomfortableness on her face.

"I know I know, I'm going to get you something to eat alright? How does that sound" he asked sitting up from the edge of the bed, making to leave to get her something from the kitchen.

"Why'd you leave me?"

Fuck, Klaus hadn't expected her to ask him that tonight, "I'll be right back, I promise"

"Hmm" she said rolling onto her side curling into the comforter. The pile of clothes from that morning sat on the end of her bed in a pile still and her sneakers brought little skids of dirt on the creamy comforter which she would feel bad about in the morning. Taking the opportunity of her sleeping, Klaus swooshed out to the kitchen where Rebekah was standing looking through the fridge.

"It's been so long, I never imagined they would be this nice" Rebekah said glancing over her shoulder to him.

"Of course, you didn't"

"Who is she Nik?"

"Who?" He asked playing dumb as he went to a cabinet pulling out a can of soup.

"The girl, why didn't she stay dead? And why the bloody hell are you being so caring to her!" She asked pulling a container of strawberries from the fridge, angry but hungry herself.

Klaus continued to fix up the soup and its needed components ignoring his sister's questioning. "Seriously, Nik, who the hell is she?"

Exhaling in annoyance knowing she wouldn't give up, "She's part of my pack, my true father's pack"

Rebekah laughed cracking open the strawberries, a genuine laugh. Silence. "You're serious, you can't be serious! They all died Nik this is obviously a trick, someone's playing you!" Her hands were flying everywhere making her point.

"I AM NOT BEING PLAYED!" Taking a breath trying to calm himself as not to get out of hand and scream waking Antonia up, "It's not a trick, I've looked into it, I know that facts. I will fill you in after Antonia eats, I promise sister"

"You're caring more for some random girl than you're caring for your own blood, ME!" Rebekah screamed, tears glistening in her eyes poking a finger for emphasis into her own chest.

"Rebekah, I suggest you get your jealously under control before I re-dagger you" He threatened pushing past her soup in hand.

"Antonia!" The bed was empty. Empty. Setting the bowl of soup down on the dresser Klaus realized the bathroom door was shut and the light on. He could hear the water running as she opened the bathroom door. Antonia stood at the sink jacket off with a wet washcloth drying to clean off her dried blood.

"Hey"

"Let me help" Klaus said taking the wash cloth from her hand. Standing behind her he reached around dipping the cloth under the running water ringing it out he brought it to her neck. She tilted her neck a little letting him drag slow swipes across her skin. They didn't speak, for what felt like forever.

"Why'd you leave me there?" Klaus kept his eyes on her neck but he could sense her gaze through the mirror. She didn't seem angry something else.

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Obviously"

"I didn't think Rebekah- "

"It was your choice to leave me there, this has nothing to do with Rebekah. I'll be fine by morning" Her hand came to stop his from wiping away any more blood. Her touch was cold as she pulled the warm wash cloth from him. It wasn't anger it was _disappointment_.

"Antonia- "

"I would like to take a shower now…"

"Alright" Klaus pursed his lips nodding he wanted to scream at her but he knew her anger was legitimate, "But you need to eat first, there's soup for you in your room"

"Thank you" Antonia said dropping her head to her chest. Silence took over again as Klaus turned and left her alone.

Starting the shower Antonia went back to her room finding the soup quickly eating it as she let the water heat up. She knew _exactly_ what was happening. The closer she got to Klaus the more her human body wanted to shut down forcing her to turn to stay healthy. Her body was trying to force her hand to trigger her curse and completing the mate bond. Shuddering finishing her soup she shut her door before heading to shower and hopefully warm up.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi y'all! Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up, I've got a concussion so computer screens and writing were a no go for a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've worked really hard on it to make it seem realistic for Klaus and Antonia in regards to their anger and interactions. Feedback is always appreciated!**

Feeling a lot better after her shower Antonia padded into the kitchen needing a drink. There hadn't been anything sleepwear in the room so she opted for the leggings from the other day and the T-shirt that Klaus had given here days before. The shirt was wrinkled from being tied up but she couldn't be bothered to care. Despite her wet hair Antonia wasn't cold anymore as she made her way into the kitchen.

The lights were off but the wide floor to ceiling windows let a lot of moon and city light in lighting the kitchen just enough that she didn't walk into anything. Going to a cabinet in search of a cup Antonia didn't notice Rebekah at the kitchen dining set in the corner hidden by shadows.

"Thirsty?" Rebekah said breaking the silence just as Antonia was turning on the tap. Jumping at the surprise Antonia turned off the water putting her cup down on the island when she turned to face the Blonde Original.

"Yes, I was. Would you like a drink?" She asked gesturing to the fridge.

"No. What I want is to know what you are and what you're doing with my brother" Rebekah said getting up from her seat coming to said opposite of Antonia on the other side of the island leaning towards her elbows on the counter. Even in the dim lighting of the kitchen Antonia could see her stern demeanor that and that she was ready to pounce if given the wrong answer. Being in a box for decades hadn't killed her protectiveness of her brother.

Antonia took a sip of her water before speaking. "Oh. Well I am an untriggered werewolf who was turned immortal. Your brother is my Alpha" Antonia was not going to pretend otherwise, she wanted Rebekah to like her. She wanted to find favor with her mate's sister, besides she knew Klaus would end up telling her eventually, there's no real way to get around the fact that she was drained of blood yet still came back.

"How are you a untriggered werewolf but immortal?" Rebekah snapped not believing a word Antonia was saying.

"The witch screwed up the spell so I wasn't turned into a full immortal being, I just don't age. I am essentially a human who has unlimited lives who also happens to be a werewolf" In the moment Rebekah saw how fragile Antonia was, so innocent looking. Bare faced Antonia looked very human, zeroing in on her pulse point Rebekah could hear the blood pumping beneath her skin, human.

"So how have you been living?" Rebekah started firing off questions.

"Alone, mostly on the streets"

"You never triggered the curse?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"It's complicated"

"But now?"

"Klaus is my Alpha, I still haven't turned but he's not going to force me. He's allowing me to be part of his pack without turning until I decide I want to"

"So, Nik is your Alpha?" Rebekah repeated letting everything sink in.

Antonia took another sip trying to be as clear and simple as she could be, "As the last remaining Alpha male of the North East Atlantic pack he is my Alpha, I can join another pack even if I wanted to."

"Why aren't you screaming at me for killing you?"

"Because it's not your fault. True you killed me which hurt terribly" Rebekah rolled her eyes and Antonia's hand instinctively went to her neck where she was bitten, "but you're really angry at Klaus I don't blame you for that. Honestly, I'm frustrated at Klaus but I don't have the energy tonight to speak to him about it. But I did want to speak with you eventually… I think we got off on the front foot" the dim light made Antonia feel more at ease to speak boldly to Rebekah.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Rebekah seemed taken back.

"Yes, I wanted to say that I would love to help you… adjust to the times if you'd like… I could show you what's in fashion and all that. Give you a female perspective, don't think Stefan or your brother are going to show you all about the new makeup…" Antonia said shifting meeting Rebekah's critical gaze.

"You'd like to help me?" sneered the blonde standing up straight crossing her arms defensive like.

"I mean- I just thought-Maybe-" Antonia stuttered not intending for Rebekah to take it that way.

"Okay, we can start tomorrow when we make Nik take us shopping." Rebekah cut off the blubbering black haired girl off, "Besides it'll be a good way for both of us to get back at him for daggering me and leaving you knowing full well I'd be livid"

"Really?" Antonia's eyes must have doubled in size completely taken back about how easy that was.

"Don't look so surprised, it was your idea in the first place"

"Okay" Antonia giggled.

The two girls just stood there looking at each other for a moment both sharing shy smiles wondering if they had just become friends.

"Oh!" Antonia exclaimed extending her hand out to Rebekah across the island, "We've never formally been introduced. I'm Antonia nice to officially meet you!" She smiled brightly at the girl but the smile wasn't returned in the slightest.

"Nope not happening" Rebekah said turning on her heel waltzing out of the kitchen her sparkly heels tapping the floor as she went. Finishing her water Antonia let out a sigh, that had gone a lot better than she had expected. Putting her glass in the sink she went back to bed with hopes of dealing with building a friendship with Rebekah and giving Klaus a piece of her mind, for tomorrow.

Antonia was up and at 'em quite early despite her condition last night. She had showered, and even managed to actually see the maid whom she thanked for bringing her a new outfit. Fixing her hair and checking herself out in the mirror one more time Antonia felt ready to go have breakfast. Antonia was wearing her pink converse, a new pair of leggings and a fresh pink top that had spaghetti straps a sweet heart neckline and fanned out in a baby doll style just under the bust.

"Morning" She greeted Stefan and Rebekah in the kitchen who were already sipping coffee at the table. Thankfully Klaus was not, while she had figured out what she wanted to say to Klaus she didn't intend to do it in front of everyone. Stefan made a sound of acknowledgement as Rebekah said morning.

"Morning Sister, Stefan, Antonia" Klaus greeted walking up passing Antonia who rolled her eyes. The two vampires greeted Klaus but Antonia kept silent.

Going to the fridge to make herself another yogurt fruit bowl Klaus came behind her grabbing the orange juice. "Giving me the silent treatment, I see"

"Just until I can get you alone to yell at you" Antonia quipped closing the fridge, Rebekah scoffed at Klaus' disgruntled face.

"You're taking us shopping today Nik, it's the least you can do considering how you've treated us"

"Treated us?" Klaus asked taking a swig straight from the carton.

"Yes us" Rebekah clarified pointing to Antonia and herself.

"And pray tell when did you two form an alliance?"

"Last night, not that it's any of your business" Antonia said pushing him with her hip to get to the silverware draw that he stood in front of. Her hair was up in another bun giving everyone a clear sight of the bruising around the two fang marks on her neck. It wasn't her intention but it was summer so hair needed to be off her neck. Looking at the fang marks Klaus felt guilty subconsciously he reached out to touch the dark bruise his fingers grazing the angry flesh. Considering that the last time I was drained of blood being killed was by him and the fact that he hadn't seen me for days after he probably had assumed I had supernatural healing abilities, but no last time Katherine had given me her blood to heal me.

"Don't" Antonia said swatting his hand away, "This" pointing to her neck, "is your fault, what did you expect me to just cover it so you wouldn't feel guilty?"

Stefan looked up wide eyed from his coffee, "This is better than a soap" he muttered.

"A soap?" Rebekah asked looking at him cocking her head.

"Later" Stefan said fully engrossed in what was playing out before him.

"I hardly think what Rebekah did is my fault ". Antonia just lost it wielding her spoon as a weapon she pointed it at Klaus.

"So you saying it was her idea to leave me there?"

"Ooo shit"

"Oh, stuff it" Antonia shot at Stefan.

"The fact that you were human slipped my mind, a complete oversight-"

"An oversight? An oversight? What am I forgettable?"

"That's not at all what I meant Antonia, I simply meant that I'm not used to having a human to watch out for, I figured you'd come to Gloria's once you realized we left"

"How was I supposed to get there? How was I supposed to know how to get there?"

"I didn't think of you-"

"You didn't think of me?"

"Again, it was an oversight, it was not my intentions to let you get hurt!"

"You just didn't think of me! Am I _so forgettable_ or what you got other long-lost pack members running around that I don't know about that I can be replaced by, because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one you got!" Antonia's hand flew all around spoon still grasped in hand.

"It's not like that!"

"Do you even feel bad? All I'm hearing are excuses no damn apology! Hell, you haven't even apologized for when you did the same thing to me!" She was full blown yelling at this point to angry to care that she had wanted to talk to him about it in private.

"Antonia listen-"

"You probably haven't even apologized for daggering your sister for decades who's your own flesh and blood! God I'm so stupid thinking you'd care for me because we're from the same pack, you'd probably treat me better passing me by when I lived on the streets!" tears were pooling in Antonia's eyes threatening to overflow down her cheeks but she snatched her breakfast storming out of the kitchen before they could.

"Antonia!" Klaus shouted storming out after her, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Walking without direction through the penthouse Antonia ended by the elevator spinning to face Klaus who looked like he was about to explode.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk in private about this" He gritted out obviously embarrassed and angry. There was about two feet between them.

"I changed my mind!" She screamed with frustration. "Now you can either apologize or leave me to eat my breakfast" Antonia said calmly as she pushed away tears that had started to run down her cheeks.

Sighing Klaus turned around rubbing his face in his own frustration, "Antonia listen-"

"You want me to listen to you? To you, why because you're my Alpha?" Antonia laughed, it sounded a little manic but she was flipping a shit. She had had it with Klaus and his lack of caring.

"EACTLY I AM YOUR ALPHA DO NOT YELL AT ME!"

"What the hell kind of Alpha are you not thinking about your pack and their wellbeing! Do you even remember when you didn't feed me for two whole days?" Antonia was done holding back.

For a split second you could see remorse in his eyes realizing he didn't remember that, further proving that he didn't take care of her nor given her means to take care of herself. Yet with the last comment Klaus himself lost his shit too.

"No wonder the universe doesn't want you making Hybrids you can barely keep care of me!"

"Watch it Antonia" Klaus growled his eye flashing golden as he slammed her against the nearest wall holding her by her neck. Her breakfast flew out of her hands at his supernatural speed crashing onto the floor creating a mess.

"Klaus" Antonia begged as she felt his grip tighten as she tried to breath. If not being able to breath wasn't bad enough it was as if her neck was on fire by his touch.

It was as if he just realized what he was doing and he dropped his grip, and Antonia tumbled to the floor with Klaus crouching down as quickly as she went. Avoiding his eyes, Antonia starred crying at her yogurt covering the floor around them. Using his hands cupping her face, Klaus brought her face up to meet his eyes, "Antonia I'm so sorry". And in a surprising turn of events he pulled Antonia onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist holding her to his chest as she sobbed. Curling into him Antonia cried out of frustration and pure emotional drainage.

"I'm human Klaus, dying really hurts and you getting mad at Rebekah for killing me only make you a hypocrite" She said through tears and hiccups as she tried to control her breath.

"I know I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have killed you and I should never have left you. Never again"

"Wow the Original Hybrid actually just apologized to me" giggled Antonia trying to cover up her tears making light of the situation and her near mental breakdown. Klaus and Antonia stayed holding onto each other for a while letting Antonia calm down, both enjoying the contact.

"Will you forgive me?" A glimmer of insecurity passed by his features and was quickly concealed as Antonia looked up at him.

"You've treated me terribly! You think just because you've apologized I'm going to forgive you like that!" her voice softening but still she had anger despite it disappearing the longer she stayed in his embrace.

"I know you're still angry, love. I will make it up to you I promise, I'll do better".

"I can't do this." Klaus tensed up, "I've been discarded for so long I can't do this if you don't care about me I'd rather be homeless again" Another sob left Antonia. "I don't deserve this, you said you'd be my Alpha, you said you'd care"

Klaus didn't know what to say, he just held her closer, "I fucked up. What can I do?"

"You can start with taking us shopping. Rebekah and I are serious about you making it up to us by taking us shopping" Antonia informed him gripping his bicep tighter around herself which be obliged gripping her tighter to him.

"I do forgive you but that doesn't mean that I'm still upset" Antonia informed him as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Small price to pay, here" Klaus said holding out his black credit card to Antonia.

Antonia gave a little laugh, "Oh no no, you're coming with us"

"I don't think so- "

"Fine then I don't forgive you" Antonia said turning to look out the window and away from Klaus.

"Fine, I'll come along"

"Good, because I have no idea where to take your sister shopping in this city"

A few hours later Antonia, Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus were all at a nice clothing store in the heart of Chicago. Lounging on the furniture in front of the dressing rooms Klaus and Stefan were enjoying champagne served by the workers.

Pop music played in the background as Rebekah emerged from the dressing room sporting a cute little black body con dress, "There has to be more to this dress!"

"There's not" informed her brother who was currently ogling the worker's breasts as she poured him more champagne.

"So, women in the twenty-first century dress like prositutes then"

"I believe the term you used last night was 'bimbo'" commented Antonia from her dressing room, Stefan laughed.

"And to think I got dirty looks for wearing trousers!"

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing" Klaus informed her sipping on his champagne looking at his sister.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident"

"It's dance music" Antonia shouted trying and failing to zip up the back of romper she was trying on.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked Antonia not trusting Stefan's word.

"Yeah they do" Antonia chuckled finally admitted defeat, "Can someone help me?"

Rebekah turned to go back in her dressing room annoyed at her dress, popping her head out "Klaus?"

"Fine" He grumbled getting up from his spot to help her, pulling back the curtain to Antonia standing with her back to him fully exposed.

"The zippers stuck…" Antonia informed him, the zipper started just above her butt. He just stood there for a moment taking her bareness in, he had never seen someone's back so beautiful before. The romper was a light gray piece, with short shorts coming up to a fake halter top with straps down the back it fit Antonia perfectly. There was a pleat on each hip of the shorts in the front helping to create the perfect hour glass shape.

"Klaus?" Antonia asked looking over her shoulder, her hands holing up the front as the straps didn't work until the romper was zipper. Stepping forward Klaus placed a hand on her hip while the other pulled the zipper.

"Thanks" turning around to face him Klaus looked down at the romper getting a full view of it for the first time, "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect on you" Klaus said looking into her eyes, he put a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she kept eye contact. The air quickly filled with tension as he looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes. His gaze hadn't been lost on Antonia, her cheeks flushing.

"NIK!" Rebekah called. Pulling back Klaus huffing.

"Get whatever you want sweetheart but make sure to get this and that one" squeezing her hip Klaus pointed to a little army green off the shoulder top hanging up. Klaus winked as he walked out leaving Antonia's heart thumping away as fast a freight train. Taking her time dressing Antonia hanging into a more casual outfit. Antonia came out pile in hand. Klaus and Rebekah were bickering as she sat down on the end of lounge chair Klaus was sitting on. Despite holding some anger towards Klaus still she still felt calmer and safer around him than Stefan.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah snapped.

"I needed one thing for you my witch to find out why my Hybrids are dying, one thing your neckless you _lost_ it"

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years!" Rebekah quipped, turning to Stefan she asked what he thought of her dress.

Not being interested at all as she twirled, "I like it". He tried his hardest to sound convincing but even Antonia could even tell. Antonia scoffed, Rebekah glared at him. "What? I said I liked it"

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" Rebekah stormed back to the dressing room, "I like it!" Antonia said trying to be supportive.

"Good one" commented Klaus to Stefan cheering him with his champagne.

"You're the one that un-daggered her" Stefan pointed out.

"I heard that!" Rebekah called from her dressing room.

"Alright I'm going to get some air" Stefan said getting up.

"Can I have some champagne?" Antonia swiveled on her butt to face Klaus she asked as Stefan walked out of the store.

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not good for your liver"

"My liver?"

"It's a human organ, love, gotta keep you healthy." Klaus informed her leaning forward to pat her on her thigh as he smirked at her.

"My liver my ass"

"You said you wanted me to care"

"Yes, but not about my drinking habits" Antonia grumbled.

Rebekah and Antonia both ended up opting for jeans shorts, and a gold sparkly tank with matching heels and grape off the shoulder long sleeve top respectively. Both girls ended up with three full bags of clothes, shoes and accessories by the time they stepped out onto the streets. It was nearing one and the sun was beating down on Chicago.

"Let's go" Klaus said motioning for the girls to follow.

"Where are we going?" Antonia asked readjusting her bags which were quite heavy.

"Lunch" Klaus said pulling the bags from Antonia's grip.

"Good because I'm starving!"

"Me too, I could go for a tasty little snack" Rebekah commented eyeing an attractive man walking past.

"Don't think you and I are hungry for the same thing" Antonia laughed walking beside Klaus with Rebekah on the other side of her. "How far is the place we're going for lunch?"

"Just around the corner"

"Nik, take my bags too" Rebekah instructed holding hers out to him.

"You're perfectly capable of carrying your own Rebekah"

"And Antonia isn't?"

"I can carry my own its fine" Antonia said reaching to take hers back.

"No, the difference is I _want_ to carry Antonia's bags and I _don't_ want to carry yours, sister. Oh look here we are" It was a very organic looking restaurant. "Table for three, now" Klaus compelled the hostess. Grabbing menus, they were led to the patio seating.

After ordering and compelling themselves glasses of fresh blood from their waiter Rebekah decided to pester Antonia about twenty-first century life.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I know I know I already uploaded this chapter but I fucked up and I just realized now that I uploaded the unrevised version of it. Nothing has changed too much just more detail, nothing that you NEED to re-read if you have already read this chapter but just thought I'd say something so no one thinks they've gone crazy. Enjoy!**

With full stomachs and Rebekah's head full of information they all piled out of the taxi and into Gloria's bar. Antonia took a few deep breaths before going in, no one would be able to tell on the outside but she was trying to sedate her nerves.

Inside the bar it seemed like hours before Stefan came back at least to Rebekah who was very much annoyed with his absence, she was perched on the bar top alternating between watching Gloria and the door.

Antonia was laying down on the bar beside Rebekah with Klaus in a bar stool in front leaning against the edge. Her instincts had told her to run from the witch who was sitting at a table in the middle surrounded by candles and other witchy stuff but situated behind Klaus she left a little better.

"You left us" Rebekah said re-crossing her legs as Stefan came through the bar door.

"Yeah sorry retail therapy was making my head explode. What's she doing?"

"She's failing"

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on" Gloria said bitterly giving Klaus the side eye.

"So, use me, I only wore it for a thousand years" Rebekah spoke up jumping down from the bar going over to the witch.

"See? This one offers a solution"

Antonia sat up swinging her legs over the front of the bar wanting to watch. Scared or not at least it was interesting. Getting up from his seat too Klaus patted Antonia's leg almost comfortingly as he poured himself more booze from the table in front of him. Cheering to Antonia teasingly who playfully rolled her eyes.

"She's looking for the neckless huh?" Stefan asked standing between the pairs, Klaus nodded. A few minutes went by filled with weird chanting and channeling all making Antonia's skin crawl.

"I can sense something" Klaus got up getting closer to the table as Gloria chanted more, "I found it"

"So where is it?" Rebekah inquired excitedly but Gloria informed her it didn't work like that and that all she got was images. And all she got was an image of a girl with her friends.

"Yes! A dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my neckless back" Rebekah corrected the woman.

"Well I'll have to dive back in to get more details"

"So, dive!" Klaus said getting even closer placing his hands on either side of the table.

"I need more time, and space" she added, "You two are hashing my juju" Gloria's eyes flickered from Klaus' to Antonia's who bristled under her gaze crossing her arms.

"I can wait" Klaus said ignoring her insinuation of Antonia and his presence.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked"

"Hey, why don't we just come back later" Stefan suggested clapping a hand on Klaus' back, backing away towards the exit. "I'll let you choose who we eat"

"Yes! Let's leave!" Antonia said perhaps too excitedly as she slid right off the bar scooping up her bags as Rebekah did the same from where she dropped hers. Klaus went to stand following after Stefan and the already retreating figures of Antonia and Rebekah out the door but Gloria grabbed his arm.

"That girl, Antonia, what do you know about her?"

"What concern is it to you?" Klaus countered his eyes narrowing at the witch.

"She has black magic within her, come back without her and I can maybe give you more"

"Black magic?" Klaus questioned flipping the interaction gripping her arm tightly. Gloria seemed slightly taken back by his lack of knowledge about Antonia she shut up.

"Gloria" Klaus said warningly tightening his grip.

"Oh no I'm not saying anymore, come back later"

"Tell me now" His voice was deadly low and his eyes shifted with hints of gold.

"If she is who I think she is I've only heard things, stories, but I never thought they were true" Gloria said ripping her arm from his grasp.

"What things" Klaus said, his interest had peeked as he sat down in the chair. Gloria closed her grimoire glancing to the door as if checking that no one else was in the bar with them.

"If she's who I think she is, she's your mate"

"Those are myths, I don't like being lied to Gloria" Gloria gave him a look as if saying you know I'm not lying, "How is this possible?" Klaus was trying to wrack his mind remembering what Greta had said and perhaps if this was what she was hinting at when she had meet Antonia too. Antonia. How could she not know if she had been dragged to so many witches by Katherine but perhaps not? Katherine was known to have witches on her sides but maybe they weren't strong enough to pick up the clues?

"There is an energy to her, and next to yours it comes forward and connects"

"How is this possible? Would anyone be able to pick up on this?"

"They would have to be very powerful not something your average witch would be able to pick up on." Biting her lip in hesitation Gloria changed her tune. "I've already said too much, just leave and I'll give you more information later. Just go" Gloria said standing her chair pushed back as she pointed towards the door. "Go" she demanded planting her hands on her hips.

Klaus put his hands as Gloria's power caused the lights to flicker, he backed up going towards to the door, "This isn't over. I expect more information on this, if you're lying-"

"Honey, don't accuse me of lying because I'm not now get the hell out of my bar"

Leaving Klaus wondered how, why now? Not only were his instincts telling him this was all a trick, to run, either Gloria was tricking him or Antonia was. Yet Greta had sensed it and he had trusted her more than any other witch ever, this was all so confusing. Klaus knew he needed more answers before jumping to any conclusions.

His mind couldn't help but make him suspicious of Antonia, but there was a little voice in his head telling him he knew there was truth to it. He had _felt_ it. But the most startling aspect of this new information was prospect of having someone made for him, it made his dead heart beat.

The ride back to the penthouse was relatively uneventful as Klaus found himself sliding into the car with Stefan. Frankie informed him that Rebekah and Antonia had decided to take it upon themselves and go together in the other car and had left before Klaus had even come out.

Back at the penthouse Klaus decided to take Stefan up on his offer of finding someone to eat and they went off in search of their fill of the locals. Inside Rebekah and Antonia were getting to know one another better.

Antonia sat in the corner of the couch with a pint of ice-cream scrolling through TV shows. "Grey's is my favorite, or we could watch the Bachelorette"

Rebekah dug into her pint of mint chip as she tried to decide which show seemed most interesting. "Which has more blood?"

"Greys has blood and hot guys"

"Greys it is then!" The show started to play as they settled in, they had become fast friends. Rebekah hadn't had the best of luck when it came to female friends but somehow Antonia and her just clicked.

"See that guy? That's her love interest" Antonia said pointing out McDreamy with her spoon.

"So how old are you?"

"I don't know?"

"No how old were you when you were you know?"

"How old do I look?" Antonia said pretending to model flipping her hair, Rebekah laughed, "17, you?"

"Me too. Sometimes I wish I could be a normal 17-year-old and like go to high school or something you know. See what it's like to be a teenager in the twenty-first century" She dug into her ice-cream seemingly annoyed.

"Why don't you?" Antonia shifted to face Rebekah more.

"Honestly I don't know, we don't stay in one place long besides school back before I was daggered was so boring"

"I can relate I never stayed in one place more than a year. But would you want to go now?"

"Forget I said anything, it's stupid"

"I don't think it's stupid. I mean if you ever go I'd do it with you" Antonia had never thought of going to high school, learning things but maybe going back with someone a friend that would fun.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?" Silence lapped them as they got into Greys. Within a few episodes Antonia had Rebekah screaming at the TV fully invested.

By the time Klaus and Stefan had returned the girls had fallen asleep on the couch surrounded by Chinese food take out containers, empty ice-cream pints and a massive pile of shopping bags and packages littered the floor with Greys still playing on the screen. The Chinese food delivery man was dead on the floor, drained of blood. Rebekah had face planted into a pillow while Antonia had curled up with a pillow.

"Ugh Rebekah" Klaus groaned at the sight before him. Klaus had given told Frankie and the others to take the night off, which left Stefan to be filling in. "Stefan, clean this up" clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus!" Stefan whisper shouted at his retreating figure. All Stefan got in return was a wave from Klaus as he disappeared within another room leaving him to clean up the mess. Once the food containers and the body of the delivery boy was taken care of Stefan stood contemplating whether or not to wake the two sleeping girls so they could move to their bedrooms. The positions they fell asleep in looked anything other than comfortable.

Figuring Antonia would be the easiest to wake as she was already twisting and turning in her sleep he went over and lightly shook her shoulders. Nothing.

Taking a hold of Antonia's shoulders, a little harder and Antonia awoke with a start letting out a little scream as she tried to back up and away from Stefan which happened to be over the side of the couch landing with a very hard thud. Despite slamming her head on the floor Antonia scurried until her back was touching the wall, "get away from me!". Antonia was battling a nightmare and being shook awake in the dark by a looming figure she couldn't make out only made it feel all that more real.

Within seconds Rebekah was awake and Klaus was standing the doorway, "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Klaus boomed as Antonia shook holding her hands out keeping everyone at arm's length.

Stefan and Rebekah just starred at Antonia with a concerned look on their faces unsure what had just happened.

It was as if Antonia was just seeing her surroundings for the first time, bringing her hands back to her holding them to her chest, "I'm so sorry… It was just a nightmare". She couldn't face them keeping her eyes low "sorry" she repeated over and over again as she shook her head trying to get those vivid images out of her mind.

"I didn't do anything" Stefan said looking at Klaus who looked like he didn't trust him. "Why did you even wake her?" Rebekah asked as she knelt down beside Antonia.

"I'm fine, I just got freaked out" Antonia said moving to her feet, Rebekah mirroring her standing. "I'm so sorry to scare all of you, I should just uh be going to bed". Yet Antonia's feet didn't move, she looked at felt like a trapped animal.

"Stefan leave" Klaus said locking eyes with Antonia. He didn't have to be told twice flashing out of the penthouse. Rebekah went to put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and Antonia flinched at her touch but Rebekah kept her hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked rubbing circles with her thumb in a calming motion.

"It was just a nightmare I really am sorry for making such a fuss" Antonia said giving a shy smile.

Klaus came to stand before Antonia, "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah of course" Antonia said placing a hand on Rebekah's as she put back up her façade, "I'm sorry for waking you Rebekah"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay" squeezing her hand one more time Antonia went to go to her room. She gave Klaus a little smile as she went past but Klaus went to follow her, "Goodnight Klaus"

"Goodnight, love"

Once Antonia had passed Klaus he nodded to Rebekah that she should follow. Already concerned that was all the encouragement Rebekah needed. "I'll come with" Rebekah said following here no convinced that Antonia was okay. She threw her brother a look of 'I've got it'.

"I'm fine Bekah"

"You sure? You seemed more than freaked out"

"It's a reoccurring nightmare its nothing" She gave her friend a little smile.

"What is it?"

"The night I was turned" She said turning to lean on the doorframe, looking at Rebekah.

"Oh" Was all she could think of saying as Antonia turned stripping off her shift tossing it on the floor. Rebekah plopped herself down on the bed as Antonia went to the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Rebekah and Antonia just laid on the bed for a while after, "Do you want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked.

Antonia rolled on her side propped up by her elbow as she played with the comforter, "I'm back in the woods after curfew and suddenly I'm grabbed from behind. I'm trying my hardest to get away but the man's grip is too tight…. His eyes were a cold blue so cold they didn't care how much I screamed. Those eyes still haunt me… The next thing I remember is waking up surrounded by a circle of fire and that woman was chanting words I couldn't understand, my chest hurt so terribly I thought I was dying."

A silent tear rolled down Antonia's cheek but as quickly as came she wiped it away, "You don't have to tell me…" Rebekah told her as she watched Antonia break before her.

"I've never told anyone before…" Rebekah touched her hand and Antonia continued. "it was like I was levitating, and the man forced my mouth open so the woman could pour something nasty down my throat. It burned like it was on fire when I swallowed it." Antonia's hand subconsciously rubbed her throat, "That that woman she then plunged a knife into my heart. I could feel it scrapping against my ribs before killing me it hurt so much I screamed but no one came to help me" Antonia cried as Rebekah wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"You're okay now" Rebekah murmured again and again unsure of what else to say, Rebekah herself had been scared but never to the extent that Antonia must have felt that night. Rebekah held her until Antonia had fallen asleep, her breath becoming even, and Rebekah slipped her under the covers before she slipped away leaving her to rest.

"How is she?" Klaus asked as he nursed his drink as Rebekah came back into the living room.

"I know you listened in to everything, she's a strong woman just a broken girl" Rebekah said coming to sit on the couch. "It sounds like she never processed anything that happened"

"Yes, it does sound like that" And that was the last they spoke, they just sat there until Rebekah got tired and eventually went to bed herself with Klaus soon to follow.

In the morning the Originals were awoken to the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. Rebekah was the first to come to the kitchen only to see Antonia fresh faced and covered in flour. She stopped in the doorway totally taken back at the sight before her. Antonia had Beats on singing to her music as she worked around the kitchen.

 _Honey honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away_

"What is all this?" Klaus asked Rebekah coming up next to her, neither noticed by Antonia as she continued to sing softly. Her hips swayed to the music only she could hear as she busied herself with breakfast.

 _Baby it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need to make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top_

"She can sing" It wasn't a question rather a statement, Rebekah's mouth hung open slightly. Despite singing so that she wouldn't wake anyone they could hear the talent hidden in her soft voice. Dare they say angelic.

"Close your mouth Rebekah" Klaus said moving past his sister coming up behind Antonia placing a hand on her lower back. She jumped at the unexpected contact, slipping down the headphones she turned her head sharply looking at Klaus.

"Klaus! Morning!" Her eyes lit up at seeing him.

"What's all this, love?" He asked his hand spreading warmth throughout her body. They locked eyes as they both felt the energy between them, the sizzle of the pancake made Antonia breaking eye contact as she flipped a pancake on the stove.

"I wanted to thank Rebekah and you for being so understanding last night, you shouldn't have had to deal with that…" She turned her head to look at Klaus. Antonia felt her cheeks heat up at her recollection of her embarrassing emotional happening.

"Very sweet but unnecessary, love. I must admit it looks delicious" His breath tickled her ear, Antonia was suddenly very aware of how close they were.

"It's not all done yet, would you like some strawberries while I finish up?" Antonia said trying to divert her attention from his hard body so close to hers which felt like she was melting, the energy she felt from his touch was calling to her. She pulled a strawberry from the bowl on the counter in front of her holding it out to Klaus.

"Why thank you, love" He said leaning down to bite into the strawberry still in her hand. Antonia's eyes went wide at his action. Rebekah cleared her throat still standing in the doorway.

"Rebekah! Morning, pancake?" Antonia would have dropped the strawberry in her hand if Klaus' hadn't come up behind hers holding it steady as he pulled back eating the berry.

"I see the headphones were a good investment. Told you we didn't need to wait till the morning to order them"

"Yeah they were, thanks again" Antonia said directing the last part at Klaus.

"Didn't know I bought them for you" Klaus said stepping away taking the half-eaten strawberry with him as he poured himself some juice.

"I stole his card" Rebekah shrugged as she too got herself a drink before sitting down. Antonia rolled her eyes she should have figured; the card had looked very familiar last night when they ordered more modern things most for Rebekah but also a few for Antonia.

Flipping one more pancake, "Okay, ready to eat!" Antonia smiled widely as she carried the stack of pancakes over to the table along with syrup. Breakfast went well, Rebekah was forced to hand over Klaus' credit card but only on the promise that both Antonia and herself be given ones of their own. Antonia objected but was eventually convinced based on the idea of Klaus being able to take care of her as her Alpha.

The promise of cellphones was also given and fulfilled when Frankie arrived later that morning, "All of Klaus' and my information as well as each other's information is already programed in" Frankie informed them as he handed over the newest iPhones to the girls.

"Antonia you must show me how to use this right away!" Rebekah said pulling the girl away by her arm into the living room.

"Rebekah, I have to clean up the kitchen from breakfast!" Antonia protested pulling her arm and Rebekah along with her towards to the island.

"No, Frankie can do it!" She informed her yanking Antonia with her Original strength.

"Klaus!" Antonia pleaded as she was dragged away.

"You're on your own, love" He said throwing his hands up still sitting at the table surrounded by left dishes and an annoyed looking Frankie who was realizing just the magnitude of the mess he was left with to clean up.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that day after lunch Antonia and Klaus had went to check on Gloria the witch while Rebekah tired of all that decided to go straight to the warehouse. Klaus and Antonia arrived a little later only to find Rebekah backing away from Stefan.

"Gloria's gone" Klaus said as the door shut behind him and Antonia as they quickly made their way to where Rebekah and Stefan were. "She's cleared out completely, we need to find a new witch immediately" he finished as Antonia quickly came up behind him.

"Good riddance in my opinion…" Antonia trailed off once receiving side eye from Klaus and she saw the odd body language of Rebekah with Stefan.

Klaus took notice too, "What's going on?" His focus and demeanor completely shifting.

"Somethings wrong, he was asking about Mikael" Rebekah informed her brother who was looking more and more murderous by the second, "He's not with us Nik. I can sense it"

If a vampire could sweat Stefan would be drowning in sweat, he was trying to stay calm but he was transparent. Even Antonia could see something was amiss, she took a step back to stand behind Klaus feeling very uneasy.

Shaking his head Stefan tried to cover up his obvious lack of team mentality, "She's wrong. Klaus-". Klaus flashed forward and snapped his neck with a sickening sound. Antonia covered her mouth holding back a gasp, not sorry Stefan's neck was snapped just as the sheer surprise at the action.

Everything happening after happened quite rapidly, Klaus got his minions to load up the caskets into a moving truck, Rebekah pulled Antonia into a SUV and they just left. Antonia knew from their faces that she shouldn't ask any questions, and in her defense, she made it three hours on the road before she said one peep.

"So, I take it Stefan not supposed to know about Mikael?" Antonia asked leaning forward to hold onto the back of Klaus' seat as he drove.

Klaus slammed on the breaks sending everything and everyone in the car lurching forward. The car behind them swerved and beeped as they sped past. Still stopped in the middle of the road turning around his seat Klaus narrowed his eyes as he dangerously low asked, "What do you know about Mikael?" His eyes flashed gold and for a split-second Antonia was terrified.

"Just what 'Rin told me…" Antonia said rubbing her neck where her seat belt had dug into her flesh at the abrupt stop.

Rebekah looked like she was about to both cry and murder her, something reflected in Klaus' eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth Antonia beat him to it. "I swear I didn't say anything to Stefan, I swear it! It's not my place to tell him about your father" the girl spit out.

"Are you lying! Antonia don't lie!" Rebekah screamed much to both Klaus and Antonia's surprise. Rebekah lunged at Antonia gripping her shoulders, "Tell me the truth did you tell Stefan about Mikael" She compelled Antonia as an angry tear rolled down Rebekah's cheek.

"No" Antonia said monotoned.

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled at his sister pushing her off of Antonia. "Don't you dare ever, EVER, compel Antonia again!"

"She could have been lying! We needed to know!" Rebekah snapped defending her actions as she shamefully eyed Antonia who pressed herself up against the car's inside.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Antonia said finding her voice holding eye contact with Rebekah. Klaus let out a sigh and pulled the car over to the side of the road seeing as cars were coming down the road in the distance.

Turning back around in his seat Klaus glared at Rebekah before speaking to Antonia. "What has she told you?"

"'Rin only told me that he was your father and was made into a vampire hunter. She was scared more of him than she was of you, she swore me to secrecy"

"Katherine was smart to swear you to secrecy. He-"

"Compel her not to say anything, Nik!" Rebekah screamed interrupting Klaus.

"Rebekah!" Klaus scolded his sister for interrupting but also for the suggestion. Internally he was battling himself, whether or not he felt comfortable having someone walking around with so much knowledge of Mikael but also not being comfortable with compelling his mate _. His_ mate.

"That's not a bad idea" Antonia said, Rebekah and Klaus both turned from glaring at each other to snapping their heads in surprise. She had to suppress a chuckle at their faces, "I'd never say anything but this way I can literally _never_ say anything, besides if it keeps my neck from being snapped..."

"It would protect us Nik" Rebekah pointed out. And for the first time in a long time Klaus actually looked like he didn't want to compel someone, "What is the hesitation about?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"Rebekah just do it, it's the right thing to do I don't want my knowledge to be used against you" Antonia urged as she threw a pleadingly looked at Klaus. She knew it was impulsive, wanting to be compelled in order to gain trust from them but also in the long run keeping her Alpha, her mate, safe was her only concern. No, Antonia _wanted_ to do this for Klaus.

Rebekah wasted no time sitting forward taking ahold on Antonia's shoulders. Just as she was about to compel her into silence Klaus broke from his frozen state.

"I'll do it" He snapped taking ahold of Antonia's chin directing her to face him. Klaus' gaze roamed her face as he still held her chin searching for uncertainty but all he found in her eyes was trust and good intentions.

"It's for _your_ protection, it's okay" the words were soft but held great weight. Never had Klaus had someone willingly give up something like their freewill to keep him safe, to protect him. Antonia swore she saw his eyes go glossy with emotion before he spoke.

"You will never speak to anyone other than Rebekah and myself about Mikael"

Antonia blinked out of the compulsion, "Okay now that we've got that settled can we stop for food?", tension immediately left the air as she spoke.

Rebekah let out a light laugh, "We compel you and you're already thinking about food? I will never understand you Antonia" earning an eyeroll and a playful shove from the human.

"So where exactly are we headed?"

"Back to Mystic Falls, Stefan's behavior is making me suspicious I'm missing something." Klaus answered turning around to star the car. Antonia nodded mindlessly as she hoped that Katherine would still be around.

One burger king and a very hours later, "Antonia move to the front I want to take a nap"

"Excuse me?" Antonia mumbled as she sipped on her milkshake.

"I said- "Rebekah started with a snarky tone.

"Please, is the word you're looking for" Antonia quipped playfully serious as she unbuckled climbing to the front seat beside Klaus shake and fries in hand. Rebekah just rolled her eyes before stretching out on the seats before trying to sleep. She almost made it but a sharp turn by the Hybrid had her doing the splits over the middle console. Klaus tried to steady her by her elbow, "Careful there".

"Careful there with your driving" she teased as she managed to pull her other leg over the middle, settling in to her seat buckling in.

"Didn't know you were so flexible, sweetheart" He smirked as he looked over at Antonia who was stuffing her face with fries.

"Oh, stuff it"

"Just like you're stuffing your face?" It was teasing but Antonia's face still turned bright red, she set down her fries in the console aside her shake. "I'm just teasing, love"

"I know" Antonia said trying to hide behind the music she turned up the dial. A Michelle Branch song was on and as Antonia situated herself she started to hum along as she scrolled through her phone.

 _I didn't know that it was so cold_

 _And you needed someone to show you the way_

 _So I took your hand and we figured out_

 _That when the time comes I'd take you away_

Klaus glanced over at the beautiful girl in his passenger seat. Wearing a matching shorts and top set in a lilac shade he was almost too distracted by her beauty that he started to force himself to concentrate on staying in his lane as he drove. Part of him was really starting to believe that Antonia was his mate, it was the little things that were adding up for; the touches filled with …with that energy, the way she looked at him, trusted him and finally the way she wanted to be compelled in order to protect him and his family.

 _If you want to I can save you_

 _I can take you away from here_

 _So lonely inside So busy out there_

A smile graced Antonia's face as she read a text from Katherine as she continued to hum along.

 _And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

 _I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me_

 _Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

 _Please can you tell me_

 _So I can finally see_

 _Where you go when you're gone_

The song ended and transitioned to a commercial as Antonia typed out a reply, "You have a beautiful voice, I can see why that man asked you to sing in his club" Klaus complimented referring to the man who asked Antonia to sing in his club when he spotted her on the streets singing for food.

"I was singing?" Antonia looked up shocked, she swore she was only humming.

"You were"

"Oh gosh" She buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be shy, love, you're a great singer" Klaus flirted.

"It's been a long while since I've sung in front of anybody I must be really rusty" Antonia let out a groan.

"Trust me you aren't rusty" He gave her a genuine smile as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear returning his smile.

"Can I ask a question"

"What is it?"

"Is this how it always is?"

"How so?"

"Are we going to always stay on the road do you have a home, one like one in Mystic Falls?"

"After I've got my Hybrids and I'll find a place that is suitable for all of us I don't see why we couldn't settle down. Is that what you want?" Klaus asked his eyebrows furrowed in question,

"Maybe, I don't know? I guess I'd like to have some sense of normality, I guess I want a place to call home, what do you want?" Antonia shifted in her seat to face him feet up on the seat as signs for Virginia came into sign.

"A place to call home doesn't seem so bad" Klaus glanced back through the rearview mirror at his sleeping sister, "What you don't like trekking all around the East coast with me, love?"

"Not when in involves hiking" Antonia chuckled.

Silence soon filled the car as the sun started to set. Antonia watched as the trees passed by, Rebekah continued to sleep with Klaus watching over both of them. It was nearly dark by the time Klaus pulled up to the mansion. After a moment of just sitting looking up at the mansion from the car Klaus got out. Antonia unbuckled turning to wake Rebekah in the back.

Once inside they found it bustling with maids and compelled employees cleaning up the house.

"This isn't terrible, Nik" Rebekah stated as her heels clicked after her following a maid up to her room. Klaus made a sound of agreement as he stalked off to probably yell at someone.

Antonia stood in front of the grand stair case looking at the maid with her bags that she should follow but her feet kept her in her place.

"Can I help with anything?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand" the woman said as she cocked her head in confusion.

"I'd like to help clean or something, let me be useful" Antonia said reaching forward taking the bags from the woman's hands who gave her a shocked look when she set them down by the stairs. The maid started to stutter, "Maybe I can help organize or dust things?"

Realizing that Antonia wasn't going to back down the woman conceded, "You can help me put the groceries away in the kitchen".

They walked to the kitchen to find it filled to the brim with groceries all still in their bags, "There isn't a system so put them away however you see fit, I'll be in the other room" she said shortly as she left Antonia.

Antonia was able to be mindless as she started to put the food away in the cabinets. She didn't mind, rather she enjoyed being what she considered useful. It brought back fond memories smiling as she worked she thought of the summers spent in the forests picking blueberries with the other girls in the pack. It didn't take very long to get everything put away and soon Antonia moved on to mopping the floors in the foyer.

Klaus must have left sometime during the time she was cleaning because suddenly the door was opening just as she was mopping in front of it. The door suddenly was hitting her in the ass causing her to knock over the bucket of dirty soapy water sending it splashing everywhere she just mopped.

"Woah Antonia" Klaus said clearly not expecting someone to be so close or even anywhere near the door. Setting down what he was carrying on the table in the entrance as he turned the bucket up right. "What are you doing?"

"I was mopping the floor" Antonia laughed out hysterically as she realized she was going to have to mop the entire foyer again.

"I have maids for that, so why are _you_ doing it?" He asked pointedly grabbing the boxes off the table putting a hand behind her back bringing her along to a ballroom of sorts where maids were working to clean and put the room together.

"I wanted to help out, I didn't think it was a big deal" Antonia said as she brought along the mop she still held as she let Klaus guide her.

Klaus gave her a look of irritation that she even wanted to help clean, addressing the maids and other people working he spoke loudly for them all to hear. "Antonia is to under no circumstances be given a job that belongs to you. If someone so much as gives her another bloody mop" Klaus boomed taking the mop from her holding it up, "I will personally be slicing off your hands. Have a goodnight". For dramatic effect he threw he mop into the middle of the room with a twisted grin. With that he turned to leave only pausing to call Antonia to follow after him. Antonia was left stunned but quickly composed herself throwing an apologetic smile to the maids before running to catch up with Klaus as he started up the marble stairs.

She slightly panted as her shoes squeaked on the stairs. "What was that, Klaus?" Antonia asked finally catching up to him halfway up.

"I don't want you to be doing chores that's what I pay the maids for!" Klaus said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"I know I'm not stupid but I wanted to pull my weight!" They made their way to the top of the grand stair case. "What's in those anyways?"

"Dinners because I realized you hadn't eaten dinner yet" His voice immediately softens as Antonia went up on her tiptoes to steal a peek in the boxes trying to open the lid.

"uhhh un uhh, why don't we sit down to eat them" he said lifting them out of her reach.

"Fine" Antonia dragged out rolling her eyes as they walked to the library/sitting room down the hall.

Splayed out on the couch with a box of fries and a chicken sandwich as Klaus was lounging in a chair opposite her with his own. "Did you really go out to get this when you have Frankie to do it?" asked Antonia as she held up her sandwich to him.

"I had other business to take care and decided to pick it up on the way back"

"What kind of business?"

"Snapping Stefan's neck again" he said casually as he bit into a handful of fries toeing off his shoes letting them tumble to the floor as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ooo sounds like fun" Antonia joked. "Fuck"

"What?"

"I got ketchup on my top, damn it" Moving to get up Antonia dabbed it with a napkin dipping in her water from the table. The lilac fabric stained red with the sauce.

"I'll buy you another"

"What you going to go all the way to Chicago to get another?" giving up after a minute of dabbing with water she sat back angrily eating fries.

"For you, yes"

"You're lying" she giggled out crossing her arms.

"I'd send Frankie for you" He smiled as Antonia busted out laughing.

"It's okay I wouldn't go for you either, I'd just send Frankie too"

Klaus and Antonia genuinely laughed with each other, they made eye contact and the laughing stopped. They both kind of just lost themselves in each other's eyes. Antonia smiled at him, "Klaus I have a question"

"What is it love?"

In the moment the whirring of the ceiling fan was all that filled the room as Antonia bit her lip contemplating if she should ask or not.

"What' on your mind?"

"Klaus! A word?" Frankie busted in interrupting Antonia just as she was about to open her mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Some of y'all are concerned about how Klaus is treating Antonia, when Klaus first appears in the show he's an asshole. He's not nice, and while he knows about Antonia being is mate, he's still the big bad Hybrid and having a balance of being an asshole and caring to tough. They both are trying to figure out their relationship and Klaus is having a hard time with that. That being said there's a little nugget of cuteness and caring in this chapter so hope that shows how Klaus is going to be with Antonia or at least hopes to be...**

Not waiting for a reply Frankie motioned for Klaus to follow him out of the library before closing the door waiting for Klaus outside. Groaning as he got up setting his food down, going the long ways around the coffee table Klaus pressed a kiss to Antonia's head as he passed by, "This won't take long, I'll be right back"

"Alright" Antonia sighed looking up at him through her lashes pursing her lips. She watched Klaus leave slightly annoyed but decided to brush it off. Left alone in the library Antonia pulled out her phone texting Katherine back.

 _"We're back in Mystic Falls, where are you?"_

 ** _Ding_** _"Have you told him yet?"_

 _"Not yet but I will"_

 ** _Ding_** _"Why not?"_

 _"I don't think he even sees me as a friend yet, its complicated"_

 ** _Ding_** _"How"_

 _"I just got him to accept me as part of his pack it's too fast"_

 ** _Ding_** _"You've been waiting, searching for decades it's not too fast. Hurry up and tell him all I hear are excuses"_

 _"I will when the time is right"_

 _"You didn't answer my question, where are you?"_

 _"Katherine?"_

"Miss Antonia?"

Looking up from her phone she saw the maid from earlier standing the door way. She hadn't even heard the door so much as open.

"Yes?" Antonia asked pulling her phone to her chest.

"Klaus isn't going to be back at a decent hour for you to stay up he told me to send you to bed"

"Send me?"

The maid shifted on her feet looking uncomfortable at Antonia's irritated tone.

"Fine whatever take me to my room" Sliding her box off food she got up following the maid down the hallway to the room she had stayed in the first night Klaus had taken her. She quickly got ready for bed and decided to feel Klaus out for an understanding of how she could possibly break the news to him. Soon sleep consumed Antonia as she thought of the perfect scenario of telling Klaus they were meant to be.

Birds chirped outside of her window as Antonia rolled on her side trying to hide from the light coming in but the sun was too bright and stole Antonia from her slumber. The clock said seven. Pulling herself from the sheets Antonia slugged over to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day.

Antonia emerged from her room an hour later in a shin length sun black and white small striped sun dress with short sleeves. Her bare feet padded on the giant marble stairs as she went to the kitchen looking forward to the strawberry pop tarts she had put away last night.

Coming into the kitchen she was met with Klaus' back to her sipping coffee as Frankie stood on the other side of the counter.

"Morning" she greeted hopping right up on the counter where she knew she put the breakfast foods.

"Good morning, love"

"Morning'" Frankie mumbled before nodding to Klaus and walking out.

"Good talk Frankie" Antonia called after him jumping down with her box of sugary pastries.

"My apologizes that we never got to talk last night, business came up" he had sympathetic look on his face as he spoke.

"It was fine until I was to be "sent to bed" Antonia informed him using air quotes as she bit into a pop tart.

"The maid was just supposed to tell you, you could go to bed not that you had to, it was a late night" Klaus said stirring his coffee. Antonia's eyes drifted to his shirt, a classic Henley hugged his body with just a hint of his necklaces peaked out from underneath.

"Sure, sure" Antonia said rolling her eyes pulling them away from checking her out too long.

"You have my undivided attention now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Klaus asked.

Getting a glass of milk from the fridge Antonia thought for a moment, "I just wanted to say I want to be able to help. Fine you don't want me cleaning I get you pay people for that-"

"It's not about me having people or not-"

"Interrupting is rude Klaus!" He grumbled in response but stayed quite as she continued.

"I want to help in some way, so if it's not cleaning let me come along to business with you I want you to trust me, to rely on me. I'm not a freeloader"

"I don't want you to clean because you shouldn't _have to_ , Antonia you're part of my pack now you should never have to do anything you don't want to do, you don't have to do what money can do for you" He said plainly as he poured himself more coffee.

"Okay fine, but the way you freaked out last night wasn't…"

"My apologizes love"

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Sooo can I help by coming with you on business?" Reluctance was clear in his face, "And before you say anything I can't die so I'm the perfect side kick, your right hand, Please!" Antonia said her face lighting up as she left her breakfast and walked over to Klaus clasping her hands under her chin giving him puppy eyes.

One look into her big gray eyes and his eyes softened as he looked at her cute bubbling self asking to go along with him. "Alright" he conceded much to her excitement as she jumped a little clapping in glee as she went to go eat her breakfast. Mouth full of pop tart she turned with realization on her face to Klaus,

"Is what I'm wearing going to be fine? Or should I change?"

For the first time since she came in Klaus looked at what she was wearing, the dress clung to her curves making his eyes darken with desire as she just stood there oblivious to his gaze.

"Love it's not like we're going to be hiking up any hills anytime soon"

"Okay good" sighed in relief, "Because I really like this new dress, what do you think of it?" Her voice was innocent but she knew what she was doing. Klaus gulped. He brought his eyes slowly to meet hers raking them once more over reluctant to leave her body, plastering on his signature smirk.

"I think it's a very flattering dress on you, love"

"Thank you" She blushed back with a flirty smile finishing off her milk.

"You're very welcome, now are you ready to go?"

"Of course, I just need shoes!"

"I'll be waiting in the car" Sprinting upstairs as fast as she could in a shin length tight summer dress Antonia slipped on tan wedges and went to go meet Klaus in his car. The ride went fine and they soon arrived in the heart of the town parked in front of a great big blue shipping truck.

Even before the back was opened Antonia knew Stefan was inside. Sliding up the back the two were met with a still unconscious Stefan laying on the floor.

"He's still out, grab coffee while we wait?" Klaus asked groaning as he slammed back down the door so no one would see the dead looking man in the back.

"Sure!" Skipping back up onto the side walk. When Klaus didn't move but smiled wide she stuck out her hand, "Come on let's go!" Klaus took her hand much to her surprise but Antonia kept her smile on. It was progress she thought.

His hand felt almost on fire in hers, and she shivered at his touch. He looked down at her as they walked. Stepping behind her to drape the rest of his arm on her shoulders they continued to walk to nearest coffee house. Looking down her hair framed her face as her smile grew even bigger.

"Antonia" If she wasn't tucked under his arm she wouldn't have been able to hear him, his voice just above a whisper in her ear. Humming in response she looked up at him hopeful.

"I'm glad you're a part of my pack, _our_ pack, I'm working on figure it all out being someone's Alpha and shit"

"You don't say… but please continue" she pushed into him with her elbow pushing him a little but he just pulled her closer into his side as they rounded the corner.

"I'm going to try harder"

"Are you really?" she teased feeling the warmth from his body radiate off onto her helping her feel comfortable to ask.

"I am really! I care about you not just as your Alpha but as a friend… you've been a friend to me these past months and I've realized I haven't been acting like one so I'm sorry"

Antonia wasn't going to say it was okay, it wasn't. He had yelled, forgotten to feed her, and just been a general jerk too. He had been really sweet too but niceness doesn't negate being a jerk.

"Thanks. Oh, look there's a coffee shop over there!" Antonia says as she points ahead. Neither dived in on the topic anymore as they stood in line still wrapped in each other's arms. To anyone they looked like a happy couple.

"What do you mean you haven't been anywhere outside of The States?"

"I've never really been anywhere, okay it's not that big of a deal" Antonia said brushing it off checking out the menu.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" Klaus said gesturing with his free hand. Antonia laughed a little, "I'm serious wherever you want to go"

A smile spread across her lips at the fact he really meant it, "I'd like that, I've always wanted to travel Katherine never wanted to said it was too risky and I didn't want to go alone" She felt him tense with annoyance at the mention of the doppelgänger. "Oh come on don't let the mention of her ruin our time, Klaus"

"You thinking a cookie or a muffin to go with the coffees?"

And just like that she felt the tension leave his body, they were up next to order and they idly chit chatted on their way back to the truck. Antonia had refused to let Klaus compel the barista to take care of them first they left with two coffees in hand and a box of various macarons. Klaus had insisted she at least get exposed to a decent French treat now since Paris would have to be postponed to another day.

It took a while as the two sat in the back of the truck, thankfully there was a light inside, but Stefan finally came to slowly.

"What the hell?" Stefan groaned pushing himself up dazed and confused.

Klaus got up from the back with Antonia, "You've been hiding something, so I thought I would go ahead and see what it is. Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan" Klaus says as he throws up the back revealing the bustling little town. Stefan stood blinded by the bright sun, panic written all over his face.

And just like that Klaus slammed the back shut turning to face Stefan with a crooked smile. "Now have a nice nap" He said snapping Stefan's neck yet again. "Well then, that was fun lets go" Picking up her empty coffee cup and the remaining macarons Antonia walked towards Klaus.

"What are we doing now?"

"Now we wait"

"For him to wake up?" giving him a stupid look.

"No for Rebekah to show up"

"I see, then what?"

"We're going to go driving around, I need to see if my suspicions are correct"

"I'm ready for some sleuthing!" Antonia says as there's a knock on the door. Pulling the back up yet again there stands Rebekah.

"Brother, Antonia" Rebekah greets as she hops up into the back-handing Klaus keys. "Here's the keys to the car"

"Hey Rebekah" the girl smiles in reply giving her a side hug.

"Perfect now let's go love" getting down himself he holds his arms out to Antonia ready to assist her.

Turning back to Rebekah Antonia offers her the rest of macarons, "they're really good and I've ate too many already" Handing them over Antonia starts to climb down with the help of Klaus' hands on her hips keeping her steady. She wasn't sure if his touch helped her or not as it was hard to focus on anything other than the way his hands felt. They said goodbye once more to Rebekah before slamming the back shut and getting in the car.

They had been driving around for so long that it eventually started to get dark. Lunch was gotten at a little Chinese food place on the edge of town and then they continued to drive around in search of something that would indicate to them what Stefan was hiding.

"Oh my God! Klaus it's Katherine's doppelganger!" Antonia said slapping his arm for attention as they drove by the town's High School. Pointing out the window they watched the doppelganger and her group of friends enter the school.

"Well well if it isn't Elena"

"That's so what Stefan was hiding"

"My thoughts exactly" Klaus said pulling them into one of the parking lots a little away and thankfully ill lit, as not to be seen. Turning off the car the two made their way to one of the entrances.

Klaus held his finger up to his lips telling Antonia to be quite as they walked through the eerie hallways. As if on cue Elena came through the doors just ahead of them. Flashing to stand in front of her Klaus wore a wicked smile, "There's my girl".

Thinking she could get away Elena turned to run but Klaus was quicker, "You're supposed to be dead. Now what are we going to do about that?" Klaus dragged Elena into the gym with Antonia trailing behind.

"Seniors! Prank night is official over you have been busted now go on home!" Klaus announced walking in to a crowded gymnasium in a terrible American accent.

Students groaned in frustration at their fun being spoiled and left but Klaus pulled back two, "Dana, Chad stay. Dana now lift your left foot" he compelled the girl. They wore looks of confusion as Klaus compelled her friend to beat her to death if she dropped her foot. Antonia huffed settling down on the bleachers. Having not given a thought to who was with Klaus when she was grabbed Elena glanced back at Antonia, trying to figure out who she was.

"Come on Klaus you don't have to hurt anyone" the doppelgänger pleaded.

"Oh, please now where would the fun in that be?" Antonia pipped up from the bleachers earning a smug look from Klaus.

The gym doors opened as Bonnie and Matt came in expecting to help with the gym's prank only to have Elena shout at them, "Bonnie get out of here!"

Antonia silently got up from the bleachers moving to stand behind Matt unnoticed as Klaus flashed to stand in front of Bonnie, "Ah I was wondering when you'd show up now we can get started"

Matt glanced around in confusion and terror not following at all, "Who are you?"

"Antonia, who are you?" She played sweetly taking a step toward Matt who backed up in response. Klaus had filled her in on all the members of the scooby-gang but she liked to put faces to the names. "Sit" Antonia gritted out, her demeanor shifting trying her best to be scary. Not knowing what Antonia was, Matt was watching her warily as he moved to sit on the bleachers. Antonia smirked at the thought of everyone thinking she was an Original.

"Ah Dana, why don't you relax?" Looking over Bonnie's head Klaus suggested to the girl who immediately dropped her foot, "you and Chad sit tight"

"So, I assume you're the reason Elena is still walking around alive?"

"That's right if you want to blame someone blame me" Bonnie said defiantly.

"Oh, there's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable effects. And since you caused the problem I'm going to have to have you find the fix"

In the moment of silence Rebekah burst in dragging a very annoyed looking Tyler Lockwood as he yelled "Get off of me!"

"Hush now"

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah and my _sidekick_ Antonia" Gesturing to his sister first before Antonia giving a wink who stood behind Matt still. "Word of warning Rebekah can be quite mean" His light playful tone seemed to set the gang off even more.

"Don't be an ass" Antonia and Rebekah said at the same time sharing a light smile. Gesturing to the bleachers Antonia indicated for Chad and Dana to come sit by Matt.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt anyone!" Elena let out as Klaus roughly pulled Tyler from his sister's grasp.

"I'm going to make this very simple, every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition" Klaus informed pulling Tyler into the center of the room.

"It's quite horrible actually" Antonia informed the gang with a wicked smile. Klaus bit into his arm shoving into Tyler's mouth forcing his to drink his blood. Matt made a move as if to get up and help his friend but Antonia's hand on his shoulder stopped him, stiffening but staying in place.

Pulling Tyler into his chest still forcing him to drink his blood Klaus spoke, "I need you to find a way to save my Hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake" fake sympathy for the boy dripped from his voice. The girls wore a terrified look, unshed tears threatened to pool over as Elena grasped onto Bonnie. And snap went Tyler's neck as Klaus pushed him off, Elena gasped in horror tightening her grip on her friend as if that would help the chaos to come.

Klaus had since sent Bonnie off in search of a spell allowing Matt to go help, anything to solve the Hybrid solution. Elena huddled around the unconscious Tyler. Rebekah sat next to Antonia on the bleachers watching with great amusement the scene plays out before her, she enjoyed watching the doppelgänger be antsy and nervous.

Klaus stood a little bit away watching impatiently, glaring at the door which Bonnie left through as Rebekah came down off from her seat.

"So, this is the latest doppelgänger? The original was much prettier" Rebekah said standing close behind Elena, causing Elena to give her a nasty look.

"Enough Rebekah" Klaus warned "Take the wolf boy somewhere else, would you?"

Knowing full well Klaus was talking to Rebekah, Antonia jumped down from her, "I'll help". Both girls grabbed a hand of Tyler dragging him out of the gym.

Finding an empty classroom Rebekah threw him just inside the classroom as Antonia sat down pulling Caroline's phone from her pocket where she lay on the ground knocked out by Rebekah from earlier. Using the unconscious blonde's thumb print to unlock it Antonia started scrolling through her Instagram.

She scrolled through her pictures, Rebekah had a hunch that Elena was the girl that Gloria had seen with her neckless. The supernatural world was only so big. Given a basic description Antonia was on the lookout for it as Rebekah straddled the doorway of the classroom and the hallway where the two girls were where Caroline was slowly coming to.

"You know in my time we didn't have mobile telephones. Would have made life a whole lot easier I suppose don't you Antonia?"

"I agree" Antonia said clicking on a photo of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie as Rebekah clicked a selfie.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked curling on her side.

"Dead" said Antonia, "Ish" clarified Rebekah fluffing her hair. Seeing into the classroom Caroline saw the crumbled mess that was Tyler.

Caroline crawled to him, "What did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap" Rebekah suggested knocking Tyler's feet with hers showing his girlfriend just how out he was, "When he wakes up he'll be a Hybrid".

"If" Antonia mumbled from her spot zooming in on a neckless Elena was wearing, "Rebekah!" she called to her friend snapping her outstretched arm at her.

"What?"

"I think I found it!" Showing her the picture Rebekah who took one look and flipped out at Caroline.

"Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my neckless!" Caroline reeled back in fear at the Original vampire in her face. Rebekah stormed off Caroline's phone in hand to the gym no doubt to show Klaus and confront Elena. "Don't do anything stupid now" Antonia threatened standing to her feet.

Antonia had allowed Caroline to move her boyfriend onto of the desk as she herself leaned back in a chair against the closest wall. "Where-Oh there you all are" Rebekah said coming to hop onto the top of teacher's desk. Rebekah showed her phone's timer showing only three minutes left. Antonia rolled her eyes expecting it to come down to the wire.

Suddenly Tyler shot up coughing for air before gasping in pain. Caroline tried to comfort him but he was clearly in agony. "What, where am I, what happened?" Tyler gasped out.

"Tyler…" Caroline started unsure of what to say.

"Oh, don't be shy about it!" Antonia said causing their heads to flip to her and Rebekah who were initially unnoticed by Tyler.

"What is going on?" squinting to see Tyler asked.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire" Caroline says plainly, "a hybrid, you're in transition" Tyler gaped at her trying to take it all in.

"Don't leave the hard parts out of it, sweets" Rebekah toys, "you'll only live if your witch is successful, if not you're pretty much dead".

Tyler sits up comforted by Caroline murmuring words of comfort to him.

"I wonder how she's doing" Antonia wondered aloud acting concerned.

"Tick tock goes the gym clock" Rebekah rhymed showing them the countdown on her phone. Time ticking away Tyler groaned in pain as the rest of them watching as the transitioning started to fail.

With dramatic effect Klaus came into the classroom, "Well the verdict is in, The Original Witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks standing to her feet excitedly at the prospect of ridding the earth of Elena. Antonia snickers in the back at Rebekah's inability to hide her dislike of Elena.

"No, I'm fairly certain that means the opposite"

"What?!" Caroline interjects as Klaus comes closer to Tyler whose leaning over a desk in pain.

"Call it a hunch, - Elena's blood. Drink it" Klaus instructs holding a vile out to Tyler as he looks up. Antonia gets up coming to stand closer to Rebekah as she holds Caroline back as she protests. "If he doesn't feed he's going to die anyway, love, consider this an experiment"

Klaus encourages Tyler who eventually shakily takes the vile and downs the blood all to Caroline's horror as she continues to struggle against the Original. Falling to the floor Tyler withers in pain in inhuman positions.

He lets out screams of agony as Klaus crouches down to watch in fascination only to have Tyler look up and growl in his face, fangs, dark veins and golden eyes flaring in warning at Klaus. The blondes and Antonia look on in surprise, horror and excitement respectfully.

"Well, that's a good sign" Antonia says from the back, the transition looked horribly painful but had far better results than Klaus' first few tries and she was happy for him.

"Indeed" Klaus agreed smiling up at her.

Antonia sat in the ambulance next to the doppelganger as her blood was drawn. Klaus had come and compelled the EMT's to take blood from Elena. Klaus and Rebekah were off dealing with Tyler and everything else.

"Why are you with him?" Elena asked no doubt trying to turn her away from Klaus.

"That's not any of your business" Antonia said uncrossing her arms picking at her nails.

"I have people who can help you, please just let me go"

"I don't need yours or anyone's help just be quite" After the last blood bag the EMT's unhooked Elena and gave the filled bags to Antonia who hopped out letting them take Elena to the hospital.

Walking to where the car was she realized no one else was around, not wanting to walk more than she had to in the dark in a gravel parking lot, in wedges no less, she pulled out her phone calling Rebekah.

"Hey where are you, Elena is off to the hospital and I got some blood"

"He left"

"What? Who, Tyler?"

"No Nik"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Don't worry the figurative cat will be out of the bag soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Antonia felt the color drain from her face, "What do you mean Rebekah?"

"I don't know I can't find him anywhere and he's not picking up, what do we do?"

"Hold on let me call him" Rebekah was okay with it so Antonia hung up and quickly called Klaus.

It rang once. "Stay where you are, I'm coming for you" His voice was strong and stern but something was off.

"Klaus! Where are you Rebekah said you left?"

"Hello love" Klaus said from behind her ending the call.

Antonia spun around to face him pulling her phone from her ear, "Why does Rebekah think you left?"

"Because _we_ are leaving, love"

"Why? What's going on?" Now Antonia was starting to freak out.

"We have to go. Now."

"Wha-" was all that Antonia was able to get out as Klaus flashed to her zooming them away. Instinctively Antonia buried her face in his chest not wanting to get sick from his speed, the wind grazing her skin harshly.

Feeling them come to a stop, Antonia lifted her head from his chest, his arms still encasing her tight to him. "Klaus what's going on" looking up at him confusion written all over her face.

"The Salvatore brother had decided to fucking find Mikael and tell him where I am" Klaus said tightening his hold, "They are messing with things they cannot even begin to understand"

Planting her palms on his chest Antonia pushed against him so she could really look him in the eye, "The fuck!"

"I don't know what to do but run" he admitted mostly to himself, his blue eyes anxiously searching the air as if looking for a plan, a solution, anything to get him out of this. His fingers gripped into Antonia's dress in stress, cupping his face in her hands she brought his face to focus on hers. It was clear that he didn't usually let himself be this emotional vulnerable in front of many if any and Antonia tried to smash the confusion from her mind in order to be a rock for him.

"Breath, Klaus, breath" waiting until Klaus took a breath to continue, "Okay so let's run we'll get Rebekah and run until he can't find us" Antonia tried to hide her own fear and sooth him but her voice came out shaky, she wasn't fooling anyone. Her heart pounded away in her chest beating against her ribs as if wanting to escape. The stories she had heard from Katherine about Mikael sent shivers down her back, truly fearing for Klaus if his father found him.

"It's too late Mikael could already be on his way to Mystic Falls I can't go back…" releasing Antonia from his arms he walked back running his hands over his face up to his hair as he stood back against her.

"I know you're scared Klaus but you can't just leave your sister there, she's probably scared shitless too!" Antonia said a little more aggressively than she had wanted to but then she realized they were in the middle of the forest. "Also, where are we?" turning in a circle Antonia surveyed the area.

When he didn't respond Antonia tried again, "Klaus". It was dark out and in the middle of the woods the only light for her to see Klaus was moonlight which lit him in a way that she couldn't tell what he was doing. Thinking that he was about to break down or even turn in his emotional state her heart sped up and her worry increased.

Closing the distance between them Antonia put a hand on his back comfortingly, he turned toward her. He was on the phone, in the silence she could hear it ring as she stood close enough but not touching him. His face held an unreadable expression as he dialed.

"Brother, where are you?" A frantic Rebekah asked picking up the phone after not even a full ring. "I've been calling and calling!"

"I need you to stay there, Stefan is watching Elena. I need you to watch my new Hybrid, Tyler" His voice shockingly calm, giving nothing away to his sister.

"What's going on? Why aren't you here?" The strain was clear in Rebekah's voice, Antonia wanted to hug her new-found friend who was no doubt freaking out.

"I'll explain late-"

"Nik I cannot even find Antonia! Where are you I need your help, something is going on I know it tell me!"

"I have her don't worry" eyes darting to Antonia, "just do as I say and I'll be in touch soon, sister"

"What the hell is going on! You bloody bastard don't leave me here!" Antonia heard Rebekah scream on the other end just before Klaus ended the call cutting her off.

"Klaus" Antonia said after a moment of them just standing in the forest her breath appearing in the air before her when she spoke. Seeing her breath Klaus drew an arm around her waist pulling her to him, chest against chest. For a split second she thought that embrace was for her sake, keeping her warm in the chilly forest but she soon realized from his tight grip it was more for him than for her. With that in mind she wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist holding tight, "It's going to be okay".

It was late morning when Antonia woke up on the hotel bed. Snuggled up with a pillow Antonia lifted her head as she felt the lack of warmth surrounding her hinting that Klaus was no longer next to her. They had spent the night cuddling, both needing that comfort and safety. They had fallen in bed together just cuddling. Klaus holding onto Antonia in fear and anxiety, Antonia holding onto Klaus with concern and worry. The muffled talking on the phone from the bathroom told her where Klaus was. Antonia wished with all her might that last night, minus the moments with Klaus, was all a horrible dream but alas it wasn't.

The muffled talking ended, the bathroom door opened and out walked Klaus in typical Klaus fashion, dark wash jeans and a Henley. "Sorry love, did I wake you?"

"No, you're fine, sun woke me up" Antonia said, her voice raspy, rolling on her back looking at him as he sat down on the end of the bed. Flopping back beside her Klaus turned his face to face Antonia.

"What's the plan?" She asked Klaus as she felt her dress bunched up around her legs.

"I don't know" He admitted pursing his lips together. Klaus sounded lost, and Antonia's heart lurched.

"Well how about we start with where exactly we are?"

"Just a town a few over from Mystic" He whispered lowly, as if scared there were listening devices placed in the room by Mikael.

Sitting up leaning over onto her elbows she watched Klaus, "I'm not even sure what I should do, I'm the Original Hybrid I shouldn't be scared shitless by him anymore but I don't know what the hell to do"

Antonia placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, her thumb moved back and forth. Opening her mouth to say something she found herself unable to, she was at a loss for words.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked curiously.

"Stefan" cue Antonia's eyeroll.

"Have you talked to Rebekah? Maybe she can help you figure out what to do?"

"No" he said curtly getting up quickly.

"Why not? It's not as if I know how to help! All I can do is ask you questions hoping to rack your brain for a solution which you no doubt are doing yourself" Antonia pointed out matter-of-factly throwing off the sheets. Klaus paced as she went to the bathroom to pat some water on her face.

Klaus threw her a glare as she came back out. Running her hands through her hair she sat back down on the bed. "I really don't appreciate dirty looks when I'm trying to help you", looking straight at Klaus his face softened and she saw just how drained he looked.

"I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed as he picked up the vase off the side table and threw it into the bathroom shattering upon impact. Antonia hadn't jumped at the action, she had noticed him eyeing it before she went into the bathroom. It was only logical under such stress that Klaus wanted to feel in control of something, anything and it just so happened that throwing and breaking things did just that for him.

"I want him dead" Klaus screamed in pure frustration. "If they wake him I will not run like a coward, I AM NOT A COWARD!"

"Then we'll find a way to kill him! I can't believe I'm going to suggest this, can you talk to a witch, there has to be a loop hole of killing someone immortal" Suggested Antonia as she slipped her wedges on.

The room was heating up as the sun beat down outside, wanting food and out of the quickly warming hotel room she stood going to the door. Klaus stayed in place as he watched her before realizing she was going to leave and flashing in front of her guarding the door. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to get breakfast, I'm hungry and can be more helpful once I have substance in my stomach" her hand extended to Klaus, taking her hand they were out the door.

The two found a diner, ordered breakfast to go and sat themselves in a nearby park. Dew still on the grass licking Antonia's feet as they made their way over to a bench near the edge of the park, woods lining it.

"And now you have food so help me" Klaus demanded, Antonia cocked her head at him and his tone. Covering for his tone he cheekily smiled at her, his white teeth trying to apologize.

Her face softened, "Can Mikael be killed?"

"We'll he's not just an ordinary vampire-"

"I know that's why I'm not suggesting we go after him with a stake, there has to be a loop hole, something" Antonia's hand waved as she bit into her scone.

"As I was saying, he's technically an Original so…" looking over the park, people driving by and the bird starting to chirp Klaus suddenly sat straight up zoning out, "white oak" he murmured.

"What?"

"It's all gone, damn it!" He slammed his hand down on the bench. Antonia's iced coffee wobbled at impact, "Hey watch it!" She said reaching out to steady her drink the same time he did. Their hands met, his over hers. At the contact their eyes met and shared a smile before he moved his hand away and Antonia took a sip of her drink.

"There's got to be another way"

"Is there even a first way?"

"Originals can be killed by a stake made from a white oak tree but my siblings burned all those trees down so no one could use them against us"

"Are you sure you burned all of them? Can we check? Maybe you missed one and we can use that to kill your father"

"He's _not_ my father" Klaus snapped.

"I misspoke I'm sorry" Antonia said turning her head away from him suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence and walked back in each other arms to the car.

Later in the day, Antonia had convinced Klaus to let her go to the local library and research some stuff about white oak trees in Mystic Falls. A few hours later she had stumbled upon just the type of information they were looking for. Bingo! Back in the day in Mystic Falls when the Wickery Bridge was constructed they had used local wood native to that area. White Oak to be exact.

Klaus had just gone out to get them some more coffee when Antonia called him. "I found it!" She said a little loudly judging by the dirty look the librarian gave her. "I found it" she repeated whispering into the phone turning away from the angry woman.

"What did you find? Is there anymore?"

"Yeah hold on I'm printing the article I found and I'll meet you outside?" Grabbing her papers from the printer Antonia darted out.

Klaus frowned as he was digesting all the information Antonia was giving him, there was some White Oak left. Lots of it and it was all back in Mystic Falls. It was the solution to Mikael but it also posed a very real threat to him and his siblings.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I hope y'all enjoy the little Klaus/Antonia moments in this chapter.**

Back in their hotel room Klaus and Antonia were trying to create a plan of action.

"It was all there online, no doubt that all those back in Mystic Falls could have found the exact same information" Antonia pointed out. Klaus had been pacing back and forth reading the printed-out information for the past hour, not one peep.

It was clear that Klaus was beginning to be overwhelmed, all Antonia wanted to do was help but she was coming up empty handed.

"Klaus, what can I do?"

"I-I need you to, damn I don't know! Go burn down the bloody bridge?" He let out as he continued to pace. At this rate he was going to burn a hole into the floor.

"I'll go now and burn the entire thing to the ground if that's what you-""

"No"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I need to see my witch before we do anything" He stopped pacing and picked up his jacket from the table.

"Are you kidding me, another witch?" Antonia huffed following Klaus out of the hotel.

"I know you don't like witches but I want to check somethings before I go back to Mystic Falls vulnerable"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Antonia said with attitude.

"I'm not saying I want to go to my witch to make you uncomfortable, love." He informed her as they got into the car.

All he got in response was an eyeroll as Antonia knew it was probably the best course of action before running back to a place where he could possibly be killed. She could and would push her uncomfortableness aside in order to keep him alive. Klaus started the car as Antonia buckled her seat belt.

"I would never want you to feel uncomfortable Antonia"

"I appreciate that"

With a deep breath Klaus changed his mind, "Let's divide and conquer"

"How? I'm not going to your witch alone!"

"I go to my witch and I let you go back to Mystic Falls and have Rebekah help you burn down the bridge" He suggested turning off the car, putting his arm around the back of Antonia's seat.

A piece of hair fell into Antonia's face as she looked at Klaus. "It's fine really, it won't get in the way of figuring how to kill Mikael and everything out"

Klaus' hand found its way to brush away the stray strand of hair from her face, "I can handle the witch on my own, as much as I _want_ you by my side you don't _need_ to be there. I want you to be safe and comfortable, _my_ love" Suddenly there was only a few inches keeping Antonia and Klaus' lips apart. Her mind was clouded, when had they gotten so close?

Antonia's breath hitched as she realized their small space between, her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and back again. Klaus smirked as he watched her gaze, realizing she felt their connection too, the way he wanted to hold her, to breath her in and to be the reason her face lit up.

Klaus' hand found its way to the back of Antonia's neck cradling it, their eyes fluttering shut as lips touched lips. It must have only been a few seconds but the rushing of blood in Antonia's ear in anticipation made it feel like forever till the moment Klaus' lips graced hers. Despite it being soft gentle kiss sparks flew between them. Lips pressed against lips.

Antonia had always thought she would be freaking out, internally of course, when or if Klaus and her ever kissed but her mind was overloaded with the out of the world feeling she got when they did. It was as if they were getting shocked with electricity that lit up their desires. Desires that she wanted nothing more to fulfill.

Klaus couldn't get enough, he wanted to drink her in. His tongue ran across her bottom lip pleading for entrance, which she quickly granted as their kiss deepened. Klaus' mind nearly exploded as he found her taste was as glorious as she looked. Their sweet simple kiss quickly turned into a hot and heavy make out session.

Her small hand came up to his neck feeling his scruff as their lips melded together.

Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle which Klaus eventually won. Antonia at one-point gently bit his bottom lip which excited a low growl from Klaus who pulled her as close as she could come with the console between them.

But suddenly Klaus found her pulling back a little, only to realize that she wasn't pulling away for any other reason that she needed to breath. Their foreheads rested against each other's as Antonia caught her breath. Skin flushed with arousal and desire Antonia tried to catch her breath as Klaus' thumb grazed her bottom lip teasingly.

Using his thumb to turn her chin Klaus saw the opportunity to place open mouthed kisses on her neck, Antonia's head fell back as she felt the breath she had managed to catch get caught in her throat. Finding and sucking on her pulse point Klaus couldn't remember when he had felt this kind of connection with someone to the point that he almost felt drunk on simply kissing them, he wondered if he had ever felt this with anyone. All that stuck with him was a breathy moan Antonia let out, what Klaus wouldn't do to hear his name fall from her lips.

Antonia's fingers grasped the little curls at the nap of Klaus' neck as he continued his glorious assault on her neck. The blunt nip of Klaus' human teeth sent her arching into him, her breasts pressed against his hard chest. Klaus took his hand splaying it across her back keeping her there while the other continued to cradle her neck giving her better access. Just as she was about to pull his face from her neck to bring his lips back to hers, a cellphone rang.

Hearing the incessant ring Klaus tried to ignore it, praying she would too, as he lowered his lips farther down Antonia's neck towards her cleavage, her skin flushed and supple against his scruff. However, Antonia was far more concerned with the ringing than Klaus was as her hands padded around finding the cause, "Hello?" she answered bringing the phone to her ear.

"Antonia? Give the phone to Klaus" Stefan's voice came clear through, causing Klaus to groan at the sound of the ripper's voice reluctantly pulling his lips away from her creamy bosom.

Disassembling themselves Antonia passed the phone to Klaus as she leaned still facing him against the passenger side window. Her hand instinctively came up to press itself over her heart as it slowly started to come back down to a normal rhythm.

"What is it Stefan?" Klaus asked, his hand coming to rest on Antonia's thigh sending shock waves through her body at the touch.

"Your father is dead"

"What did you say to me?" His voice almost exposing his emotions. Antonia placed her hand atop of his which quickly turned over to grasp her small hand in his.

"Oh, my mistake, not your actual father and not dead. Mikael, daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked casually as if he was talking about weather.

"Well first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened" Klaus was surprisingly calm as Stefan told him that Mikael had tried to grab Elena for leverage and that himself and Damon fought him off, finding him with of a dagger had Elena dagger him.

Antonia wasn't buying, it seemed too good to be true and just not realistic at all. Klaus gave Antonia a questioning look as Stefan told the tall tale, Antonia shook her head trying to tell him her suspicions. Realizing they couldn't just sit around and wait while Klaus talked to Stefan on the phone Antonia pushed Klaus out of the car. A confused and slightly annoyed Klaus finally caught onto what Antonia wanted as she climbed over to the driver's seat and motioned for him to get into shotgun.

Using her GPS on her phone Antonia started to zoom back to Mystic Falls while Klaus continued his phone conversation. Slamming her foot down on the gas, all Antonia could think was that they were using this made up story to buy time to find out information on how to kill Klaus or pin point the location of White Oak.

"I want to see his rotting body for myself" Klaus told Stefan sternly.

"Well he's here, come by whenever"

Antonia mouthed the last part, who the hell says that when telling the Original Hybrid tells them he wants to see someone's body.

"If you're lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes"

"I want to talk to Rebekah" Klaus countered gripping the side bar with mixed emotions but possibly slight fear at the speed and recklessness of Antonia's driving as she weaved between traffic.

"That's not a problem she's right here"

A few moments of silence lapped between, "Hello, Nik"

"Rebekah, love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?"

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here"

"I'll be home soon"

"Good, I'll see you then brother" The rest of the car was silent only the horns of cars and strings of curse words that fell from Antonia's lips as she drove filled the air.

Antonia went around the Lockwood house directing and setting up for the party. She didn't want to just impress Klaus being his mate but also Rebekah, they had bonded over enjoying to throw parties and Antonia wanted to show her just how well she could.

People poured in, full cups in hand and band's music blared from the backyard. She wasn't stupid she knew this party Klaus had had her plan was really a wake, something to celebrate Mikael's death and his freedom from being confined to a life of running. All the more reason for it to be a good party.

Standing by the open patio door going out into the back Antonia leaned against the door frame, a drink in her hand. Under the premise of holding the now wrecked homecoming at the Lockwood's Antonia wore a red flower applique dress with a black slip underneath, it came just below her knee. A v-cut neckline with thin straps, a slit up the side made the dress elegant and classy yet sexy. Loose shiny black waves tumbled freely across her back. Simple black heels and bold red lip finished off the look.

She stood back as the band was applauded and Klaus took the stage addressing the crowd.

"Good evening every one!" The crowd cheered, "I want to thank you all for being here with me here to celebrate. It's been a long time coming! Enjoy the rest of the celebration!" Klaus caught her eye and she raised her glass to him with a wink. The band started again as Klaus hopped off the stage going over to talk to Stefan. Turning back to the house Antonia went to go find Tyler. The two had been nice and able to joke around, knowing no one else she decided to seek the hybrid out for company.

"Hey, there you are!" A voice said behind her as Antonia weaved her way through the crowd.

Turning around Antonia found just who she was looking for, Tyler. Shifting the case of beer he was holding the two embraced in a quick hug.

"You like?" She asked gesturing around to the party.

"Oh yeah" Tyler said looking her up and down, realizing what he meant wide eyed Antonia shoved him in his shoulder.

"Hey!" she scolded.

"I'm kidding, the party is really great, better anything Caroline could throw. Klaus must be pretty happy and especially with _you_ in that dress"

"Thanks Tyler that's sweet. I need to grab a refill wanna come?" Holding up her cup Antonia asked.

"Hell yeah, and you can show me where this goes too?" Antonia nodded. Tyler took her hand as he weaved them through the thicket of drunken teens.

Two vodka shots later Tyler and Antonia found themselves playing a very intense game of beer pong.

"OOOH, he shoots he scores" Tyler let out pretending to a sports announcer as he perfectly sunk the ping pong ball in Antonia's last cup winning the game. Stopping his cheering he looked over a slightly pouty Antonia, "You did good Antonia, you did good"

"I would have won if that drunk girl hadn't bumped into me, I would have made that cup!"

"Sure, sure" Tyler said throwing his hands up as Antonia threw him a playful scowl before sticking her tongue out. Antonia was about to retort before she saw Tyler stiffen and stand up straighter.

Wanting to know what made him do that Antonia turned around, coming face to face with Klaus. Wobbling on her feet his hands came up to steady her hips, "Having fun, love?"

"I'd have more fun with you, play a game with me?" Antonia asked fingering Klaus' black matte tie with her fingers. It helped a lot that their kiss finally gave her some indication of what Klaus felt about her. Attraction was something she could work with and would make the news easier to tell him. With that and feeling the alcohol taking control she felt bolder. Biting her lip, Antonia brought her eyes to meet Klaus', her eyes darkened with want.

"I do love games" Klaus said pulling her hips bringing Antonia flush against him.

"What is this? Compelled yourself a high school girl 'cause you couldn't get someone your own age?" A shrill female voice said from behind them.

"Tyler take your girl and go, remember what I said earlier" Klaus said calmly not breaking eye contact with Antonia.

"Tyler!" The female said again as if scolding him and shocked as the hybrid no doubt was pulling her away.

Antonia felt Klaus leaning in, their lips barely touched just as someone came up. "You have a visitor" A short haired girl came up saying.

"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of a victory here" Klaus said turning his head to the woman as Antonia buried hers into his chest, for comfort and slight embarrassment of the show of PDA.

Leaning in closer the woman whispered, "He said his name is Mikael"

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting, move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad" Antonia's head shot up immediately as Klaus stiffened at the girl's information. "Keep her here, don't let her out of your sight" Klaus commanded a Hybrid she hadn't realized was standing next to them leaning against the wall. Kissing Antonia on the cheek Klaus left her to be restrained by the Hybrid as she tried to follow after.

"Klaus! Klaus!" Antonia shouted after him but her struggling was to no avail as Hybrid held her back in his iron grip.

"Please let go of me!" she pleaded ernestly turning around in the arms of the Hybrid who only shook his head at her. Knowing he wasn't going to let go of her willingly she quickly brought her knee up hard hitting him right in the groin. Curling over in pain the Hybrid let go of her and she made a mad dash to the front.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry it took so long, my job got the best of me. Hope y'all enjoy, leave a review if you're feeling generous! Much love**

Antonia made it to the front door just in time to see Klaus starring down Mikael who was throwing his own death glare.

Shaking away her own fear of the man, Antonia let her mate instincts kick in, all that ran through her mind was to protect her Alpha, her mate, Klaus. Formulating a way to help Klaus kill Mikael all while keeping Klaus safe and out of harm's way.

"Hello Niklaus"

"Hello Mikael, won't you come in. Oh, that's right I forgot. You can't" Klaus almost teased as he stood only feet away from only the barrier between.

"Or you can come outside if you want" Mikael countered.

Antonia watched the exchange from the hall, it was awfully calm and civil which only made the situation only feel more dangerous making it harder for her to know what to do. Despite not knowing what to do she slowly inched closer.

"Or I can watch my Hybrids tear you limb from limb" suggested Klaus as if on cue Hybrids filled the front lawn.

Without even looking back Mikael simply said "They can't kill me"

"True but it'll make one hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together" Klaus said gesturing with his middle and thumb, "And they'll pounce"

"The big bad wolf" Mikael taunted, "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things like a coward. You only forget, they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me"

Suddenly Elena was pulled from the shadows by the same hybrid that had informed Klaus that Mikael was at the door. In the meantime, Antonia couldn't think of anything additional to do only look on silently praying it all ended up as planned.

And planned it _was_.

"Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies" Mikael threatened as Elena struggled in his grasp.

"Go ahead"

"No Klaus he'll do it!" Elena pleaded for her life, her eyes welled up with tears as her lip trembled.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations"

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you" Klaus growled out his calm façade slipping away.

"To what end Niklaus?" Mikael egged him on getting louder and louder, "So you can live forever alone, with no one at your side? No one cares about your anymore boy!"

Klaus' eyes started to well up with tears brought upon by the hurtful words. "Whose loyalty do you have other than those you have forced? No one. No one!"

"I'm calling your bluff father, kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to!"

"All my while life you have underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So, go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on old man! Kill her!" Klaus managed to get out as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Your impulse Niklaus, is the one thing that keep you from truly being great"

Elena continued to struggle and got to an angle enough to steal a glance at Antonia in the back giving her a wink which fortunately did go unnoticed, however Elena's gaze caught Mikael attention giving Antonia away.

"Perhaps I was wrong, seems you have found someone. I think I'll kill her next, leaving completely and utterly alone for good, boy" Mikael sneered, Klaus didn't even have to look back to know his father was talking about Antonia. And with that Mikael thrust the blade in his hand into Elena's back, no doubt the knife sliced into vital organs. Blood quickly spread about as Elena gasped for air.

Mikael pulled the blade from within Elena letting her topple to the floor in a heap as Klaus starred back in shock at his father who only chuckled darkly. Antonia went to move to go to Klaus but before she could a blur flashed past her beating her to him.

Her instinct was to jump back thinking the blur was a compelled Hybrid coming to snatch her away but the blur whirled Klaus around and threw him to the floor. It all happened so fast that Antonia wasn't even sure how she got to the two but next thing she knew she was pulling with all her might on Damon's arm which was pushing the white oak stake into her mate's chest.

"No! Don't!" Antonia screamed as she pulled and punched with all her might.

And with perfect timing Elena sprung up from the porch floor.

"Katherine..." Mikael stuttered out as he realized _he_ had been played. Turning away from the bastard Katherine grabbed two wolfsbane grenades from her coat pockets. Plucking their pins, Katherine sickly sweet muttered "Kaboom" as she threw them at the compelled Hybrids.

Antonia knew Katherine was gone, it was part of the plan but she really wished she had stayed around she could have used her best friend's super vampire strength right about now.

Agonizing screams from the Hybrids filled the lawn as Damon was getting annoyed with Antonia attacking him. Her human strength proving futile against Damon's own vampire strength but after a particularly well aimed punch to his jaw he was tired of having the human "attack" him.

Deciding he needed her off of him he twisted his torso towards her and back handed her sending Antonia flopping to the floor. In the short time Damon had straightened up to hit Antonia Stefan saw his opportunity.

Stefan slammed into Damon pinning him to the floor a few feet away from Klaus, the white oak stake clattered to the floor as it flew out of Damon's hand at the impact.

Antonia was still reeling from Damon's blow but she managed to scurry on her hands and knees to the white oak stake that was still in rolling away after being dropped. A few feet away Klaus was trying to catch his breath as his wound from where the stake had started to pierce his flesh.

Just when Klaus was starting to sit up Antonia was at his side with the stake, offering it to him. Their eyes met for half of a second before Klaus flashed up. Letting out a battle cry as he went over the threshold, and outside onto the porch with perfect timing he plunged the white oak stake into Mikael's heart. Stumbling back, falling Mikael burst into flames as the stake was firmly impaled his heart.

Antonia got up as fast as she could just able to catch the last glimpse of fear on Mikael's face as he went down in flames. Backing up a few steps Klaus stood there looking down on his burning father. The flames got higher and quite as a mouse in heels Antonia came down the front stairs making her way to Klaus.

She didn't have to see Klaus' face to know he wasn't wiping away sweat but tears. Trying to comfort him without being too much Antonia slid a single hand on Klaus' back. It took a moment for Klaus to really notice she was there but when he did he brushed her cheek with his hand, the same cheek Damon back handed less than a minute ago. His touch soothed the red angry skin.

"Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Antonia asked softly as reached up wiping away the remanence of tears from his own cheek. She could see the internal battle to either let his emotions come storming out or put on his game face and deal with the Salvatore situation.

And the decision was made for him when suddenly Damon's voice was heard. "What the hell was that!" The pair made their way back to the house leaving the burning corpse behind for the moment.

"What the hell did you do!" Damon yelled at his brother atop him again as they reached the door.

"He's earned his freedom" Klaus said walking in, the brothers still tangled up on the floor. Stefan got up from his brother to look at Klaus, clearly taken back by the statement. He came to stand in front of Klaus, and the two looked whole heartily at each other.

"Thank you, my friend" Klaus said holding eye contact he undid his compulsion. "You no longer have to do what I say. You are free"

The younger Salvatore's eyes teared up as he gained his freewill back, no doubt expecting a horrible reaction from his brother Stefan looked to where seconds before his brother lay pinned to the floor. But Damon was gone, making it the smartest move he made all night. Following suit Stefan flashed out of the house leaving Klaus and Antonia alone.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Antonia peeped shifting on her feet in nervousness and pain from wearing heels all night.

"Thank you" Klaus nearly whispered as he looked down at her.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For doing more than just planning this party" Antonia looked away, his tone suddenly making it very unclear how he felt. His comment came across insincere.

"Are you? Thankful?"

"I thought I was one step ahead, turns out I wasn't. But you were" Shrugging Antonia scratched the back of her neck. "Despite its success it was extremely idiotic"

"Pardon?" Now she was super confused, her hand fell from her neck coming to fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"I told you to stay put, you could have gotten hurt! Or worse!"

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me because I could have gotten hurt? I basically saved your precious doppelgänger, not to mention you!"

"I should have been included in the plans!"

"I knew you wouldn't go through with them if they involved 'Rin. Besides it's not like I can actually die, Mikael is gone for good that's all that matters!" Antonia said raising her voice, pointing to the burnt corpse outside.

"No that's not all that matters! Bloody hell I don't know what would have happened if something happened to you, what would happen to me."

"Happen to you?"

"Never mind, let's go" Klaus' face dropped at his misstep in words and he moved to led her out by her arm but Antonia yanked it away.

"No, not until you tell me what you just said means!"

"The mate bond" Klaus breathed out as he got closer. No more than a foot between them. "I wanted to check if one mate died if the other would feel any residual effects if they had yet to be bonded."

"What?" Antonia's voice was small as she spoke quickly falling into panic and distress backing away. So much so that her back came against the hard wall. The cool wall against her skin sent goose bumps across her skin.

"I know Antonia! I'm the bloody fucking Original Hybrid who the hell wouldn't I know, or at least figure it out?" His hands flying into the air with exasperation.

"I don't know! I was planning on telling you after Mikael"

"Is that so?" He took a step to her.

Pushing her back further into the wall behind her Antonia's mind was reeling, trying to grasp what he was telling her.

"How?"

"I had my own suspicions, but it wasn't until Gloria that I was sure."

"I was going to tell you!"

"Were you!?" He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the empty house. Silently she was glad that he knew but this wasn't how she had wanted it to go down. Not at all.

"I wasn't sure you'd believe me, hell I wasn't sure I'd even like you" Klaus threw her a look, "I know I know, mates are _made_ for each other but mostly I wasn't sure you'd even want me... I mean you know you are _the_ Original Hybrid, why would you ever want me!" Antonia babbled off nervously under the constant glare of Klaus.

"I think it's clear I want you"

"I know I want you too but no, I mean yes, it was kind of abrupt! I'm not just another girl, do you even know what it would do to me, to you, if we completed the mate bond and _didn't_ stay together? Let alone if I was to turn and not complete-" Tears threatened to flow at the terrible thoughts that ran through her mind but her voice was strong, she wasn't sure Klaus knew exactly what the effects would be if he had wanted to go to a witch to find out.

"Antonia-"

"What!" Judging by Klaus' reaction he wasn't expecting Antonia to actually let him speak since his mouth just hung a gap.

"Forgive me for me not going from meeting you to spilling the biggest secret of my life to you, a secret that could damn well kill me!" Antonia said standing up from the floor meeting his stare.

"I know! That's why I wanted to go to my damn witch, incase Mikael killed me! I was thinking of you, I wanted to _protect_ you!"

Now it was Antonia's turn to be lost for words. Looking down she slid back down the wall to the floor. Klaus huffed, and the floor creaked when he walked to sit down beside Antonia.

Their knees knocked as Klaus started, "What happened in the car was impulsive and selfish on my part, I wanted a moment to hold onto if Mikael killed me or bloody hell you. I wanted to know what it felt like to hold you even if it was just for a moment. That wasn't fair. But I know exactly what we would be getting into, Antonia. I know what I want, the question is do you?"

Looking up from her knees Antonia toyed with her hands in her lap, "I'm just scared"

"Of me?"

"No, I mean yes, no, no. What I mean is that I'm scared of you because you could very well break my heart. I'm scared because I may know more than you about mate bonds but that doesn't mean I don't know shit because I don't."

Klaus' hand slipped over hers, settling itself between hers which clutched onto him. Antonia's heart beat was about to break through her chest as Klaus spoke, "We'll figure all of this out together"

They sat in silence, hands intertwined for a while until Antonia's eyes started to get droopy.

Antonia's head on his shoulder Klaus glanced down and noticed her sleepy state.

"Come let's go home"

"Okay." Slowly they got up and started to walk out the house, "What about Mikael?"

"His body?" Antonia nodded, "I'll call the Hybrids to take care of it" nodding again she let him call them in private so she went to his SUV parked in the front past the corpse.

Realizing the car wasn't unlocked she just leaned against its side closing her eyes, waiting. It wasn't that long until Klaus was in front of her. "In you go" He said opening the door for her. Getting in himself Klaus drove them home in somber silence, his right hand resting in hers.

It was late in the day when Antonia woke next. The other side of the big bed Klaus and she had fallen into holding tight onto each other was left empty.

Stepping over her discarded red dress from the night before Antonia hopped into the shower and got dressed in a simple navy-blue lacey dress. Tossing her hair up into a messy bun Antonia strolled out of the bedroom to find Klaus.

Following the sounds of life in the house Antonia came into the studio, Klaus in front an aisle. With his back to the door Antonia slipped in, "Morning"

Pivoting to face the black-haired girl Klaus smiled, "Good morning, love" There was paint on his cheek and hands, he truly looked like an artist amidst creating a gem.

"Sleep well?" Antonia asked pushing off the wall to come sit on the table closer to the action. Klaus nodded as he came placing his hands on either side of her thighs.

"How are you doing with everything, want to talk about last night?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who just woke up" Klaus teased putting a baby curl behind her ear.

"I just want to be here for you with all of this"

"I appreciate it I really do, love. But I don't want to talk about him. It's over, done, dead." Looking away Klaus closed his eyes for a moment before going back to hers. With a tilted head Antonia's eyes showed the compassion and caring that she held for him.

"I'd rather talk about us" At that Antonia's eyebrows shot up, "I was thinking we could go to my witch today and dig more into this"

Pacing back in fourth in front of the bay window Antonia was trying to be calmed down by Klaus. "I don't see what the big deal is, I'll be right there with you. Antonia we'd be doing this together"

"You know I don't like witches Klaus!"

"Yes, I do! But it's not like we have a whole lot of options to learn more about us, what we are, what we _will_ be"

"What if I already know everything there is to know, then there's no use!"

"You said so yourself you know shit about mate bonds"

"I know things! Can we just talk about what I know already and maybe between the two of us we already know everything there is to know!" She reasoned as she stopped pacing throwing her hands out and about.

"Fine" Klaus relented.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come sit Antonia" Patting the leather couch next to him.

Walking over to sit down Antonia realized something, "Do you mind if this waits actually?"

"What, why?" Klaus asked standing up, running his hands up then down Antonia's shoulders catching her hands in his.

"I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday before the party, I'm starving!"

"Well that's unacceptable, let's go get some food into you right now!" Klaus smiled pressing a kiss to her hair as he led the way out of the studio to the kitchen.

One stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a bowl of strawberries later accompanied by a large glass of milk Antonia and Klaus were sitting in the sitting room off the kitchen. Sitting opposite sides of the couch facing each other Klaus was trying to ease Antonia into talking about all things mate.

"I really don't know much"

"That's alright love, let's just start with what we do know"

"What if everything I know isn't true?"

Scooting closer Klaus plucked the empty bowl from Antonia's hands, "Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We can always double check all the lore with a witch later." Placing the bowl down on the coffee table Klaus slung his arm around the back of the couch behind Antonia.

"You're right you're right." Rubbing her hands over her face Antonia started, "I know that mates are created for each other, they complete each other."

Receiving a nod in encouragement from Klaus she continued, "Even before they trigger their werewolf gene they will be drawn to each other, have an energy between 'em. If one has triggered their gene that one will actually be able feel a physical the connection more than the other."

"That much we know." Cocking her head not following Klaus explained. "When you'd touch me, I'd feel like an electric shock."

"Oh"

"What else, love?"

"I was always told that if mates started the bond without being together after, triggered or not, they would be uncomfortable, irritable and if triggered they would be in immense pain." Antonia's heart was beating like a hummingbird. Knowing things was one thing but saying these crazy things out loud was another. It made all these side effects of the supernatural bond feel oh so real.

"When you say bond do you mean the mark?" Klaus started trailing off so Antonia could fill him in.

"Yeah, they have to mark each other while they're being um ah intimate" she rapidly said shifting her eyes all around the room not looking at Klaus. He chuckled at her, turning to face him more she brought her left leg up on the couch her back against its arm.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're all flustered" Earning him a playful slap on the chest.

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Hitting me or telling me about mate bonds?" His cheeky smile making it hard for Antonia to stay irritated at him for long. "Because either are fine with me, love"

Antonia's face showed just how taken back she was but it immediately turned into a smile and a giggle. "Anyways! Even before turning they have strong instincts of protection of one another but that's really it. All I know is from what my pack said centuries ago, so who knows if all of that lore is still true today. I mean I don't know what it means for us since I've been turned immortal and you're a, _the_ Hybrid."

"That would complicate things now wouldn't it"

"I would assume so… what do you know?" Antonia asked, hopeful.

"The same as far as instincts and being drawn to each other. I guess being The Original Hybrid doesn't know much. Wasn't something I'd even thought of looking into until recently, until you." His last words breathy, Klaus leaned in his eyes searching her stoney gray ones for permission. Permission to kiss her, to get his lips on hers again.

As she leaned in Klaus brought his hand that was on the back of the couch to cradle the back of her neck drawing her forever closer. When their lips touched it both of the them could feel the fireworks that exploded between them.

Antonia swore her lips moved on their own accord, the best kind of kiss that one doesn't think about had nothing on the way Klaus' lips made her feel. Their tongues battled each other with sweet caresses. It felt like infinity until he tore his lips away to see the heat on her cheeks, the bruised look of her pink lips. Looking back at him she couldn't help poking her tongue out running it over her lip pulling it between her teeth.

Sliding his free hand up her left thigh he tugged it up towards himself, letting her body lay back as he lifted. He hovered over her as her hands came up to hold his face. As her hands moved from his face to press down his chest in a feather light touch against his Henley sending electric shocks to his skin underneath sending his body lurching into hers.

His grip tightened on her thigh keeping her from arching any more into him as he pressed open mouth kisses to her neck. Latching onto her pulse point Klaus evoked a sweet breathy moan from her, leaving him wanting to hear more sounds of pleasure fall from her lips. Oh, the things Klaus wanted to do to her.

The same hands that had started to trail over to his back pulling him closer found the curls at the base of his neck, twirling them in her nimble fingers. The cool smooth leather against the bare back of her thighs was a delicious contrast to the warm rough material of Klaus' jeans between her inner thighs as she wrapped her lower leg around his locking them together.

Lifting back just enough to see her face Klaus couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than the beauty beneath him.

"Bloody hell you're so gorgeous" Klaus declared looking right in her eyes.

His cluster of necklaces hung out of his shirt offering themselves to Antonia as the perfect way to get his lips back on hers. Her chest heaved up and down She smiled softly then looping her index finger in the loops of the chains Antonia tugging gently as she brought her lips crashing back to his. Antonia was arching into him as Klaus' hands ran up and down her sides leaving goose bumps in their passing.

They made out for a few more minutes until suddenly the same hands pulling Klaus closer were firmly planted on his chest pushing him back.

"We should stop"

"You're right we should at least until we know more"


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT**

Klaus pulled back sitting back on his heels, his face scrunched up in thought as he looked down at the girl beneath him. With cheeks flushed and her chest rising and falling with the heat from their encounter Antonia pushed to perch on her elbows cocking her head.

"What's wrong?" Concern and sudden self-doubt laced her voice, was he really that annoyed that she thought they should stop. He agreed with Antonia did he not?

"Honestly, this is unrealistic as hell"

"Us?" Antonia asked, her lips parted as he spoke.

"No, not us, not at all, waiting" Klaus clarified before all her doubts could come crashing in. Reaching out to show her that he was being truthful, he slid a hand to the top of her bent leg caressing her soft skin. "Kissing you right now I felt… I felt complete, the pull to you I feel it more than I did before, stopping just made me feel like I was making a mistake" He shook his head as he talked, knowing how all of this sounded so weird.

"I'm trying to do the right thing for us but none of it feels right to me. Waiting makes me feel like I'm lying to myself denying what I want. I'm just terrified that if we go all the way and complete the bond before we know what we're up against that we'll screw something up. You already feel the bond more than I do, what if something we do does something to you, causes you to feel pain since I haven't turned?" Antonia brought her hands up palms up gesturing between their two bodies.

"You're scared _for_ me?" Klaus questioned in disbelief.

"Of course!"

"Not for yourself?" He pushed further, his hand rubbing subconsciously on her thigh.

"I don't care what happens to me, I've waited long enough I've come to term with what I may have to deal with if this goes south, you haven't had time to do that, I just want you to be okay" Antonia reminded light heartedly with a compassionate smile, her hand coming to hold onto Klaus' hand on her thigh.

"I'm the Original Hybrid I can and will take whatever this mate bond wants to throw at me for what I'm about to do to you. For I believe I have found a loophole so to speak"

"Wh-" Antonia started but her words were muffled as Klaus kissed her with enough force that she lay on her back.

His lips touched Antonia's. Not innocently but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding, demanding for her to understand how much he was ready for them to be _them_. Their lips melted together as they fit like puzzle pieces.

His hand slid up farther under the blue lace of her dress holding firm to her hip bone. Antonia's own hands came to wrap around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

"Bonding means penetration does it not?" Klaus asked his breath hot against Antonia's ear. His hips thrusting just enough for her to feel his hard on through his jeans against her parted thighs. Sucking in breath Antonia managed a to get out a yes.

"Then that will just have to wait, we can still have our fun" Confirming his idea of a loophole Klaus placed open mouth kisses trailed down her neck and down to the valley between her breasts.

Her nimble fingers left his neck to drag her nails down his back when he took a hold of a very sensitive nipple once he slid her strap down with the cup of her dress away revealing the tender flesh. His hot tongue twirled around Antonia's puffy nipple until it became a hard peak in need of a sucking. A breathy inhale gave away her pleasure before he kissed her body over her dress with a downwards trail. His free hand came to palm her other breast that was still confined within her dress.

"Klaus?"

"This" Kiss. "Is" Kiss. "All" Kiss. "Mine" Klaus punctuated with kisses. Looking up at her Antonia swore that his eyes were a blaze with want, a want reflected in her own eyes as she watched him trail lower and lower on her body.

Her hands lightly dragged from under his shirt to Klaus' shoulders as he descended. Her dress had ridden up and pooled around her up bent legs parted him between.

"What are you doing?" Antonia whispered a little louder, not wanting him to stop but needing to know what he was doing. Her desire clouded her confusion of what he was doing but to Klaus it was written all over her face clear as day; no one had ever gone down on her before.

"Just relax, let me pleasure you" His fingers toyed with the top of her white lace panties hinting at what was to come or rather _who_ was. Rough fingers slid down the front on top of the lace cupping her sex sending literal ripple up Antonia's spine from the contact and eliciting a soft hum from her lips.

Klaus could feel her nether lips wet with desire through her panties. His own mouth wetting with anticipation. Deciding he could wait any longer Klaus slid down the rest of her body so her face was just where he wanted, he kissed her lower belly while his hands worked down her panties flinging them across the room somewhere.

Once she was rid of the fabric Klaus put her leg closest to the couch over his shoulder leaving her other leg open giving him sweet access. Antonia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Klaus' finger found their way to her bare sex caressing it. Running his fingers up and down her slit a few times his middle finger circled her entrance as he turned his head giving her inner thigh a little nibble leaving a small hickey in his absence as he turned back.

Leaning down Klaus gave her sex one long lick making Antonia's head drop back on the arm of the couch. Focusing in on her clit with his tongue Klaus slowly pushed a finger into her.

A little groan fell from her lips as Antonia's gaze snapped back up as she felt pressure at her entrance. After a moment of wondering if his finger would even fit into her extremely tight channel she took all of his finger. Klaus himself tried not to imagine what his cock would feel like once inside her for if he did he might cum right there in his jeans.

Getting into a steady rhythm Klaus lapped with abonnement at her clit. With her mouth a gap and her eyes shut Klaus looked up at her as he watched her expressions change figuring out what she liked.

After a few moment he felt her walls welcoming his thrusts and his free hand came to give attention to her breasts as he sped up his finger adding another. "Fuck" Antonia moaned out, as she watched him feast on her.

"You like that, don't you?" He growled just barely leaving her clit pressing his tongue flat against it as he flicked the bundle of nerves just right.

"Uh huh ooooh Klaus" she moaned as he added a third finger which her walls gripped like a vice. Her back arched off the couch as she her breath became irregular and labored. Leaving her breasts his arm clamped onto her waist holding her down not allowing her to wiggle out of his grasp. In a come-hither motion Klaus found her g-spot and relentlessly stroked it while thrusting his fingers in and out. Antonia's thigh shook as she felt herself climbing higher and higher as her juices dripped down onto the couch.

Her hand flew to the couch gripping the leather for dear life as her other hand came to her mouth muffling her increasingly loud moans of pleasure. "Let me hear your pleasure, scream for me my love" Klaus commanded as her hips started to shake and thrust on their own accord.

Birds chirped outside the window as they flew past but Antonia couldn't focus on anything other than the Klaus' delicious assault on her clit and the pressure building within her. She had never felt like this before, she swore her mind was going to explode. As Klaus got her to her height finally tipping her over the edge as his fingers sped up their administrations all she managed was a sexy calling out of "Oh fuck, KLAUS!"

Black spots formed in her vision, her brain literally unable to focus on anything other than the sensations of her orgasm. Slowly drawing his fingers from her heat with the last few thrusts helping her come down, he grinned up at her from between her legs, his scruff wet with her juices and his own satisfaction at his doings. Kissing her swollen clit and then her inner thigh ending with her stomach Klaus admired the angel in front of him. How glad he was that he hadn't waited to see her come undone by him.

"That was …incredible" Antonia breathed out as she looked down at him her eyes so hooded that she could barely see. Her hand found his head curling into his hair as he pushed himself up covering her body with his own as their lips met.

They kissed for a while relishing in being so close as Antonia came down from her high. With skill as they kissed Klaus pulled her dress down and the cup back over her breast covering her again. Hands on either side of his face Antonia looked in his eyes as he looked back.

Both were lost in each other's eyes, but Klaus found his voice first, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think, that was all… very new to me" Antonia confessed as red crept to her cheeks, suddenly breaking eye contact as she toyed with his chains.

"Are you…?" Klaus asked without judgment trailing off as Antonia knew what he was asking. He could tell that she had never had anyone go down on her judging by her confusion and reaction when he started to but being as gorgeous as she was he couldn't fathom she hadn't had she fair share of suitors over the years or even when she was human.

"I am, I was told to save myself for my… mate. I'm not a prude! I just didn't want to do it with anyone else" Antonia spoke confidently as she peeked up at him from her lashes her fingers still entwined with his chains waiting for his reaction.

"I will not lie, I am certainly not" at which they both laughed a little. They both knew how back then the rules for men and women were so very different, "but me being your first and your last is a favorable thought" Klaus said nosing her hair with a big grin.

"Do you want me to-" Antonia could barely get her question out before he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Pleasuring you is just as pleasurable for me if not more as I watch you come undone, right now I just want to bask in your glow and hold you tight if that's alright" Klaus said before twisting so that he lay on the couch pulling her into him. She nodded and snuggled back closer to him as they spooned falling in a peaceful nap.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I know its crazy a thousand years without any dick but hey what can I say Antonia has some serious self control skills besides she really wanted to hold out for her mate aka Klaus**

They woke up an hour later wrapped up in each other. Or at least sort of, Klaus was propped up on the arm of the couch looking at his phone, his other hand wrapped around Antonia's waist when Antonia turned her head to look at him.

"Hello love" Klaus welcomed putting down his phone to see her. Antonia rubbed her eyes the sun was pouring in through the windows directly into her eyes. Burying her face into Klaus' chest she hummed in as she tried to avoid the sun rays.

"I see someone is happy to be awake" His hand tugged her body closer to his despite it already being flush.

"The sun" Antonia groaned back tilting so her chin was on his chest as she looked up at him. His other hand's fingers absent mindedly tapped his phone that sat on side table.

They laid in silence for a while until Antonia asked about how they would find out more about mates. "The upstairs library is actually filled with books about werewolves and their history. I never got around to reading them all perhaps one or two contain material on mate bonds. We could go through those while I secure a reputable witch?" Klaus suggested.

"I'd like that, possibly knowing something solid before we go to a witch. Maybe we won't have to!" Antonia gleefully said wiggling her eyebrows at the thought. She felt his chest vibrate against hers as he chuckled then kissed her forehead.

"Go. Go deal with whatever you have to do that's making you nervously tap your phone and I'll start on the books" Pushing against his chest Antonia sat up getting up off the couch.

She reached for the plates from their brunch and was pulled back into Klaus arms. Sitting up Klaus had her nestled between his spread legs with planted feet on the floor. His lips immediately found her neck and started alternating from sucking and nibbling.

"My family… how would you feel about meeting them?" His breath setting her skin a blaze. Hands full of plates Antonia leaned back into his embrace as much as she could.

"I would love to, are you going to wake them?"

"I want to reunite my family with Mikael dead we would have the chance to be whole again"

"That's a great idea, you and your family deserve to happy together. I will support you in anything you do" Klaus soon left after helping Antonia with the dishes and kissing her goodbye.

She soon found herself in the library standing on the bookshelves reached for the last few books that she hadn't gone through just yet. Radio on Antonia sang as she searched through the library.

 _Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

 _You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby_

None of the books so far were helpful and some were even in languages she didn't even know. She put a few of those aside off the shelves as the depictions had caught her eyes. Antonia hoped Klaus would know the languages they were in.

 _I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears? _

_Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time_

Finally getting to the top shelf Antonia pulled a book off the shelf that was old leather bound and quite dusty. Hopping down she blew off the dust and ran her hand over its cover. A wolf howling was carved into the leather. Her fingers traced the detailed carving. She flipped through the pages briefly until something on one of the pages caught her eye. One of two wolves surrounded by a heart making her heart thump in her chest a little faster.

Taking the book with her Antonia sat down on the floor as she read. With shaky hands she held the book reading out-loud, "Lycans- humans that transform into wolf like creatures. Bound by the moon each month transformation is a curse. Each Lycan must un-form and reform each bone in their bodies to become their true form. Skin becomes fur and-" Skipping down a few paragraphs until she saw what she was looking for Antonia continued.

 _Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, no please, stay here  
We don't need no money we can make it all work  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday  
I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was  
Chasing paper  
Caught up in the game, that was the last I heard_

"Werewolves are one of few supernatural creatures that have predestined mates. Each werewolf has one. Mates are created by nature to ensure the survival and prosperity of the pack. Werewolf mates are organically drawn to one another. In order to ensure survival and prosperity mates must complete the mate bond. Indications of one being mates with someone is having strong desires to spend time and be as close to said werewolf. This occurs whether or not either werewolf had triggered their curse."

Antonia turned the page, she was thankful there was nothing so far that she didn't already know. This eased her nerves as she continued.

"To complete the mate bond the werewolves, need to be intimate. These, then bonded, must stay together, committed and in close proximity to one another. This ensures that packs are not split up and the power holds stay intact. If mates complete the bond and do not continue to be together they will endure; pain, sorrow, sickness and depression. If untriggered and mates complete the bond they will deal with said things in a lesser fashion."

The next part made her audibly gulp.

"Death of one's mate could be catastrophic to the living. Because of the delicate nature of mates Alphas are able to decipher mates and their pairings. As vampires are scared of werewolf bites, they in return can be severely taken down as a pack as well as individually if one's mate is turned into a vampire as an untriggered werewolf. It is unclear what the pure mate endures when their half is further cursed with _vampirism_ however indicators are not positive. Mates are sacred and as packs and territories spread across the lands they become less and less common. Werewolf mates are not always within packs and can be across seas."

 _I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time_

 _"_ Mate bonds are tricky as they have evolved due to the uncommon nature. Nature has evolved with the increasing distances and seas separating certain mates. It becomes certain mates will be destined to be with each and eventually nature births a new one for them due to circumstances. The connection between nature and werewolves, nature is in tune with circumstances and purity and alters the mates as it sees fit"

She folded the edge of the page in marking her spot as she shut it putting it on top of the three other books she had pulled. What Antonia had read made her anxious that time and as the book said "circumstances" can alter mates. Witches are connected to nature even more so than werewolves and they were the reason Klaus had to be kept from his werewolf side and the reason Antonia was still alive so what that meant for nature being on their as far as keeping their destiny to be mates still intact very fuzzy. Antonia couldn't read anymore without going crazy with what ifs without Klaus. It was becoming very clear that they needed a witch.

Antonia had spent the rest of the time exploring the mansion, which was very much a mansion. A total of 7 bedrooms each with their own grand en suits, a state of the art kitchen, a fancy dining room, a huge living room, two sitting rooms one on each floor, a huge studio for Klaus not to mention the actual library which was now a slight disaster from her search and an entire ballroom.

She didn't even dare think about how much the mansion cost. Just thinking about the outrageous price tag made her head spin and after reading about mate bonds that was the last thing she wanted.

By the time she ended her exploring of the house and she was plopped down on the couch in the living room with her stack of books, Klaus was coming back. Her eyes were just about to close and have herself a little nap but a thundering voice brought her straight up to attention.

"The audacity of that bloody wanker!"

"Klaus?"

"What do you want?" His voice was so loud and angry even from the other room made her flinch. The anger dripping from his voice seemed deadly. This wasn't the man that had laid with her just a few hours ago.

Getting up from the couch Antonia followed Klaus' voice to the grand foyer. Klaus' back was turned to her his hand resting on the banister on the phone.

"I don't care how long it takes do whatever you have to do to keep your eyes on her!" He bellowed into the phone and hung up.

"What's got you all riled up?" Antonia hesitantly asked coming to sit on the beginning of the staircase tugging the hem of her dress cold from the marble she sat on.

Turning to face her Klaus ran his hand over his face as his other shoved his phone into his pocket. Reaching forward Antonia caught his hand guiding him to sit down next to her keeping his hand encased in hers.

For half a second he was calm as he looked at Antonia, "That bastard took my family! He stole the coffins!" he burst out his hand flying out of hers as he threw them into the air. His face red with rushing blood and flooding emotions; rage, confusion and fear.

"Woah, woah, slow down who stole them?"

"The Rippah!" He exclaimed as he shot right up pacing back and forth in chaotic panic.

"Stefan?" She clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God, let's go get them back!"


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Its my 21st birthday tomorrow so be nice and leave me a little review for my birthday! ;) Hopefully the way I'm incorporating Antonia into the story without it being too off the story line.**

Antonia eventually got Klaus to sit down and actually explain what had happened everything from arriving to find his family in their coffins gone to a timely call from Stefan. As much as Antonia despised Stefan she couldn't understand how stupid he was taking Klaus' family.

They both just sat on the couch in silence shook by what happened. "Come" She stood jutting her hand out to Klaus who still looked legitimately panicked. It wasn't just the big bad Hybrid in front of her right then but the concerned brother.

Klaus had confessed to her as they sat a while ago that he never had someone even be able to lay eyes on the coffins ever and to have someone be able to swoop in and steal them right from under his nose really shook him up in two ways; obviously his defense wasn't as good as he thought, and the possibility that he could possibly loose his family, this time for good!

Klaus took her hand standing up with a huff as he just stood there holding her small hand in his stroking the back of her hand with his calloused thumb. Antonia smiled at him then turned pulling them towards the kitchen.

The Hybrid allowed himself to be guided by the sway of her dress distracting him for a moment.

The swaying stopped making Klaus look up to see Antonia holding out a blood bag to him as she leaned over to the counter reaching for a mug.

"Please" She encouraged as Klaus just stood there looking at the blood bag in disgust.

The two stepped foot onto the pavement outside of the Grill.

"Why are we here?" Klaus asked with clear annoyance in his voice. "I doubt Stefan will be here celebrating stealing from me"

"That is true but that's not why we are here. Stefan brought your family into this why not bring his?" Antonia said flipping her hair over her shoulder striding to the door walking in.

In the Grill Antonia waited a moment allowing Klaus to catch up before picking a table across from the pool tables. The place was bustling with people for a Saturday afternoon.

"Buy me a drink, preferably a long island iced tea and I'll tell you what the plan is" Antonia said leaning on the table resting her chin on her hands.

"That I can do." Motioning for the waitress Klaus ordered her long island iced tea. As the waitress walked away Klaus turned back to Antonia, "You never did tell me about how you cooked up the whole Katherine plan. I'd like to hear about that plan too"

She smiled at him as the waitress as she set down her drink leaving them alone again.

"Yeah I never did get to tell you about that did I?" Taking a long sip, she watched Klaus watch her waiting for the story.

"No, you didn't. Care to share?"

"Like if it was really that easy for someone to kill Mikael I would have assumed it would have been done a long, long time ago right? So, I got 'Rin to pretend to be Elena so if anyone tried to use the doppelganger as leverage against you which I had a feeling Mikael would do, they wouldn't really have any leverage if they didn't know it was Katherine you know? So, then I got Katherine to pretend to want to help Damon so he would think he would know about the plan and not try to save "Elena" which is also how I knew for sure Mikael wasn't dead" At that Klaus opened his mouth no doubt to be angry about how Antonia didn't tell him that his father wasn't dead but she held up her hand stopping him giving her a little break to take a sip.

"I needed your emotions to be real we couldn't risk having Mikael know something was up. Katherine had the wolfsbane grenades to keep back your Hybrids who I knew through Katherine via Damon were compelled. The rest just fell into place as I thought it would although you can't try to kill Katherine anytime soon as I may have fibbed and said you'd stop trying to if she helped"

"I knew Katherine wouldn't have helped out the goodness of her heart when she so clearly doesn't have one"

"That was rude and insensitive" Antonia snapped back at him.

"When did you even have time to do all of that?" Klaus asked avoiding her flaming gaze"

"When you went out with Tony to burn the Wickery Bridge, I was supposed to be planning the party but hey your girl can multi task" She shrugged as if helping take down one of the most dangerous men in the world was nothing but a simple day's work.

"We'll have to discuss this no killing Katherine business later but you are bloody amazing but crazy, my love." He shook his head in sheer disbelief at her plan and his ignorance of anything that night.

"Yes, yes I know it was crazy but my plans are always fool proof, if there's one thing I've learned being with 'Rin for so long is how to plan and make sure my plans go exactly how I want. Now back to the present plan" Antonia said taking Klaus' hand in hers.

"My girl" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Antonia asked looking up as she twirled her straw around the ice.

"You said 'your girl'. I like the sound of that; mine" His crocked smile making Antonia blush in response.

With perfect timing Tony slid into the booth on Antonia's side. Klaus' face quickly flashed confusion then anger.

"I don't remember inviting you" His low voice hinting at his anger that his Hybrid had interrupted their moment.

"I asked him to come. When you told me, you had him follow the doppelganger I thought he would be perfect to help convince Damon to get his brother to return your family."

Tony said quietly dripping in nervousness at his Alpha's reaction which was cut short by his mate.

"I-"

"Let me explain please" Her hand touching his hand begging for him to give her a chance. Klaus gave her a short nod of approval to continue "Now go tell Damon and Elena that they are now tasked with making their brother give back your family, I mean don't tell them that exactly but they need to get on Stefan to do the right thing or heads will roll or something like intimidating like that." Jerking her head in the direction of Damon and Elena over playing darts by the pool tables across the restaurant.

Their tucked away little booth had kept them hidden from sight of the two locals. Klaus followed her motions with his eyes and spotted his targets. His eyes narrowed before relaxing realizing he knew what to do, be the big bad Hybrid that he was. Antonia stayed back and worked on finishing her drink letting Klaus go ahead.

Only a few moments behind, Antonia took her time draining her cup she got up and followed right along with Tony.

"You're going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone?" Antonia heard Damon ask Klaus as she got closer. "It's a little beneath you don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with my mate and my girl" Klaus said taking a few steps closer to Damon who had come between Klaus and Elena as if that would stop him from doing anything.

Antonia walked up the few steps leaning on the banister behind of Tony who was a step above as Klaus moved revealing them to the duo. Klaus had sent Tony out earlier, when he was on the phone, to follow Elena. Tony followed Elena jogging eventually running into her making her think she was paranoid when he acted like he wasn't actually following her. It was almost immediately that the color drained from Elena's face as she recognized Tony.

Looking over his shoulder at his Hybrid Klaus asked "Get us a round of drinks, then Tony?"

Leaving Antonia to be finally seen fully as Damon and Elena's eyes followed Tony's retreating figure. Damon saw her asking Klaus, "What did you do, steal Katherine's pet?"

"Watch it Salvatore" Klaus took a menacing step forward his eyes glowing gold. Noting the change, Elena grabbed onto Damon's arm as if to keep him from poking the Hybrid further. "Do not disrespect my girl like that again"

Damon just glared back in response refusing let his fear show. "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour"

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Antonia was glad he took her advice in not just spilling the beans of his coffins going missing too.

"Cute. Blonde bombshell. Psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find"

Antonia came up the few stairs left coming to lean against the banister assessing the doppelganger, comparing her to Katherine.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town" The Hybrid admitted walking aimlessly. Thinking I might fancy a home here" Antonia's eyes shot to Klaus at that, she hadn't really thought about the future; where Klaus or maybe where they would live.

Klaus plucked the darts from Damon's hand as he continued, "I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word" He told them as he made his way behind them. Klaus turned to give a fake heartfelt look.

"What more could you want?"

Coming into Elena's personal space Klaus said, "Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan"

"Stefan skipped town the minute he saved your ass" Damon interjected.

"Well you see that's a shame" Klaus looked at Damon becoming deadly serious before turning back around to nail the dart right in the bull's eye with a thud. Looking back at Damon he said, "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what is mine"

Elena found her voice boldly saying, "Sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem"

Damon quickly found himself between Klaus and his brother's girl. Klaus smirked seeing how the elder Salvatore was so protective, "Well consider this me broadening the scope, sweetheart"

Antonia pushed off from the banister coming to stand on her own as Klaus' eyes fell on her his grin grew bigger. Elena turned around to look at the other girl,

"How can you be with someone like him? Do you even know what he's done?" Elena spoke quietly but her words were sharp.

Antonia didn't react at first only a tense smile graced her face as she watched Klaus stand up a little straighter at Elena's words.

"You don't know me nor do you know my relationship, I would advise you to mind your business and get going on finding Stefan" her tone was calm but Klaus saw the anger bubbling underneath the surface trying to come out, the anger that werewolves innately have the reason they trigger the curse. Insulting her mate was making that anger Antonia felt surge within her fighting harder to get out than normally.

Her shoulders rolled back, and her head tilted just enough that the anger was clear, or at least it was to everyone other than Elena who took a step toward Antonia.

"Do you not have a conscious, he's evil!"

"Elena" Damon warned as she continued to get closer taking another step. He grabbed her elbow but Elena twisted against it trying to get into Antonia's space.

"You look exactly like Katherine but wow you are so much stupider" Antonia laughed out shaking her head planting her hands on her hips.

Damon yanked Elena back to him when Klaus moved to Antonia thinking he would go after her. Elena looked annoyed at the girl but a firm look from the Salvatore kept her quiet.

"For the final time I will _suggest_ that you start searching for Stefan otherwise who knows what might happen" Klaus said as his hand snaked around Antonia's hip who still looked like she wanted to bash Elena's head in. While Antonia's body physically relaxed her eyes bore into Elena's who wasn't looking as upset as she was.

Just as it looked like Damon was going to say something Tony came back up the stairs, "Klaus?"

"Perfect timing Tony" Klaus commented as he guided Antonia to start walking down the stairs, turning before Klaus himself went down the stairs he said to the duo, "Damon, Elena, hopefully Stefan can join us next time, wouldn't that be a pleasure?"


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry its been a while college has been CrAZzYY and this was hard to write as I wanted it to be perfect. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy the chapter please review!**

The trio sat at their original table this time with Klaus and Antonia on the same side of the booth. The Hybrids had whiskey while Antonia stuck with another long island tea.

"So, what now?" Tony asked after a few minutes of simply hanging out in silence as everyone sipped their drinks.

"Not sure but what went just as good as I expected" Antonia commented as she chased as ice cube around in her glass with her straw. Klaus' arm was dropped over the back of their seat who was acting like he was listening to their conversation when he was really listening in to the conversation Damon and Elena were having.

"I must agree, with each passing the Scooby-Doo gang does seem to become stupider though" Tony observed.

"The what?" She asked puzzled for a moment.

"That's just what I've named that entire group, Damon and Elena and all of them" he shrugged as he downed the last of his whiskey.

"Oh" She nodded.

"Yeah. So, Klaus, what do you want me to do, keep following Elena?" Tony asked eager to please his sire.

Both Antonia and Tony waited for Klaus and after a few moments of him not responding Antonia said his name a few times. Klaus who had been lost in his eves dropping finally snapped back, "Sorry love what?"

"Tony was asking if you want him to keep following Elena" she scanned his face as she spoke.

"Yes, yes but keep your distance" Klaus ordered Tony who nodded downed his whiskey and left after the retreating figures of Damon and Elena who were just leaving.

Klaus sighed as he watched them leave, when he looked back to his mate she was staring up at him with a concerned look, "What is it?"

"I'm just not sure what to do until there's more information or something to go off of" Antonia confessed pursing her lips she looked up at him.

"I know, we're better off now than we were this morning since we've lit a fire under the other Salvatore's ass" Klaus chuckled somberly letting his arm fall from the back of the bench to hold Antonia. The couple finished their drinks, paid their tab and eventually made their way out to sit in Klaus' car outside in the parking lot. The keys sat in the ignition, neither of them knew where to go.

"Where to?"

"I have an idea" Klaus stated putting the car into drive pulling out of the parking lot.

"Care to share?" She perked up as she clicked her seatbelt into place.

"I know a former witch who may be able to help us work on understanding where our mate bond stands" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was fidgeting with the hem of her dress, examining the lace with anxious energy.

They drove for a few minutes heading out of town a little way.

"Talk to me, love"

"Who's the witch?"

"The woman's name is Abby. Abby is the estranged mother of someone close to Elena and should be easily persuaded to helping if I promise to keep her daughter out of harm's way"

At the stop light Klaus slid his hand into Antonia's stopping her from fidgeting, she was trying to not freak out but her physical tells gave her away. If one knew what to look for she was an open book. She looked at him, "If they're estranged why would she help? And why did you say former?"

"It's a complicated situation" Klaus vaguely answered his mouth tensing up. Antonia gave him a look of impatience at his vagueness. "It's not really important, nothing that concerns us"

"So, we're going to threaten the person we want to help us? Someone who could easily lie to us?"

"I don't see how my plan is any different than yours for dealing with Damon and Elena" he pointed out.

The air conditioning was on full blast and hit Antonia like a cold front making her shiver. "I' just saying maybe we don't resort to threats until we have to?"

"Tell me what you found in those books while I was out, love" Klaus prompted and for the rest of the ride Antonia filled him in on what she found out about mates. She covered everything from how they were supposed to keep the werewolf packs strong, which Klaus knew some about already, to the more important stuff as how distance and circumstances can change mate bonds and result in broken bonds and essentially the nitty gritty technicalities.

Just as they were pulling down a residential street Antonia had finished up explaining everything to him she asked Klaus again to maybe just not start off with his intimidation and threats.

"We'll see" Klaus said firmly as he pulled the car to the side of the road putting it into park. They were parked outside a cute little red house with cream trim but that didn't stop Antonia from glaring at it.

Before she could even register that Klaus had gotten out of the car he was on her side opening the door. They made their way to the stoop where Klaus knocked on the door frame of a screen door which allowed sweet jazz music to pour out. A few seconds passed before a woman stepped up standing on the other side of the screen.

Abby was a beautiful African American woman with dark curly locks tied up into a loose bun. Her smile faded as she looked from Antonia to Klaus as she wiped her floury hands off on her jeans.

Antonia eyed the woman's simple purple button up covered in even more flour, she smelled the wafting of a baking apple pie. She immediately made the connection that the daughter, the investment, Abby had in Elena's friend group was Bonnie.

"Klaus and…" Abby tensely greeted, her eyes shifted to Antonia, "friend"

"All we've come here to do is talk" Klaus chuckled as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mik-"

"He's dead" Klaus cut in shocking Abby whose mouth fell open but she quickly recovered, "Come in" Abby said pushing the screen door open gesturing them to come in. Klaus held it open allowing Antonia to walk in first.

They all sat around a circular wooden kitchen table. It felt like sauna, the heat from the oven where Abby was baking in made the walls sweat.

Antonia sat back in her chair hands crossed in her lap eyeing the interactions between Abby and her mate.

"What do you two want?" She didn't sound angry but didn't seem like she had too much patience.

"I need you to tell us all you know about mate bonds" That sparked her interest.

"Are you searching for your mate now that you're free of him?"

"I have found my mate, rather my mate found me" Klaus said winking at Antonia his hand coming to rest on hers holding it. "but my knowledge on the matter unfortunately is lacking"

"You know I have no magic, that Abby Bennett is long gone" Abby told Klaus trying to but failing at giving Antonia side eye.

"Of that I am aware although I am also aware that you have more knowledge and connections that you let on"

"You are being rather presumptuous Klaus" She sat back in her chair as if playing a game with chicken with him.

"I know you Abby, will you help us or not?" His tone was the same jokingly serious he had the entire time but there was an underlying of true seriousness held in his eyes.

Thankfully the witch picked up on it as she replied, "Let's see what we can do"

Abby stood turning to stoop to a low shelf taking out a box which was labeled "cook books" setting it down on the table with a thud. This entire time Antonia had just sat there not saying a word eyeing the woman and now the box with uncertainty.

"Don't worry child they won't bite" The witch said to Antonia as she took an old leather-bound book out.

Klaus put his hand on top of the book that Abby had just put down, "Before we go into this can you do I don't know a spell or some voodoo to first tell if we are in fact mates?"

"Why do you even think that you two are mates to begin with?"

Klaus looked at Antonia who in return looked back at him, her brows furred together in question.

"I- I uh I was told by Ansel" Abby threw her a funny look as if not following who Ansel was. "The Alpha of my pack" Antonia clarified shifting her gaze around the room.

"Haha well alright, I can tell you right now that some random Alpha from a pack that heard about Klaus being mate-less is just trying to whore you out for power honey. You-" The witch laughed out but Antonia held her gaze her face giving nothing away. Klaus on the other hand he stood to his feet his chair being pushed back as he did. There was a small sharp scraping noise from its movement before the room fell silent as Abby was cut off by the glare Klaus was sending her way.

"No one will ever call my mate a whore"

"Sit" Antonia told Klaus softly not even bothering to give him a sideward glance.

"No! Listen here you _witch_ , I don't care what you've done you do not call my mate a whore, the next time I hear that word come out of your mouth I will tear you limb from limb!" Klaus shouted his hands planting firmly on the table with a smack. Abby reeled back, backing up a few steps from Klaus but Antonia leaned towards him.

As he was shouting Antonia placed a hand on his splayed hand on the table closest to her,

"Sit" She said calmly and Klaus' eyes snapped to her. In frustration Klaus let out a low growl as he exhaled but physically his shoulders stopped tensing and his immediately flipped to hold hers in the palm of his.

"It's fine Klaus, please just let's continue Abby I appreciate the intentions of your words" Antonia spoke. Klaus could feel her pulse as the blood ran through her veins, her heart was beating at lighting speed, almost too fast for a human. He knew she was internally freaking out, her instinct was to run or and trying not to flip out as he had just done. And Klaus had to admit she did a good job hiding it on the outside but he could see her jugular and feel her pulse, he wasn't fooled anymore.

Mentally Klaus kicked himself for making the situation only worse for her, allowing himself to full process what Abby was saying although she was implying that Antonia was being used, whored out, she was almost in a weird way looking out for her to by telling Antonia what she thought would be helpful. Taking a deep breath Klaus tried to calm himself if not for the witch's sake but for his mate's.

An hour and three slices of apple pie later Antonia and Klaus were still sitting at the table with Abby. The witch was channeling Klaus by holding his hand in hers mumbling some Latin and she tried to feel a connection, anything that would indicate that his mate was still alive.

"I don't' understand" Abby mumbled slowly shaking her head as reread a section of the spell.

"What don't you understand?" Klaus bit out, looking at Abby with great worry.

"I don't understand the signal of your mate keeps going in and out" Her worry lines creased as she looked up briefly to Antonia as she spoke.

Antonia shifted in her seat as her fork scraped against the plate scooping up the last of the apple pie crust, "Oh?"

Klaus and Antonia exchanged glances and Abby knew something was up.

"Don't 'oh' me, tell me what you know or I'm done this is already pushing my limits, I'll waste away if I keep trying spells that won't work" The pair did have to admit she looked drained even from just doing this little spell.

"The only way I know how to describe it is that I'm a thousand years old, some witch did something to me and now I'm sort of immortal but I function as a human" Antonia shivered out.

"Woah, that's um that's good to know" Abby stuttered out as her eyebrows shot up to her hair line. A minute passed before anyone said or did anything.

The air was thick as Abby extended her hand to Antonia to place hers. Now with both Klaus and Antonia's hand in hers Abby started to chant in Latin again. Suddenly Abby's grip tightened as she squeezed their hands, Klaus and Antonia could feel a little tingle shooting both up and down their arms straight to their hearts.

Antonia looked to Klaus who was staring a hole into Abby's forehead. Feeling her eyes on him Klaus turned to give Antonia a tight smile but his free hand crept to rest on her thigh just below the lace of her dress teasingly so. It was abruptly cold to Antonia who shivered.

Then Abby's grip tightened even more painfully so that Antonia grimaced in pain slightly. Trying to take her mind of the tight grip Klaus rubbed his thumb back and forth on her thigh. The chanting got a little louder till Abby went completely silent causing the pair's eyes to shoot to her as she let ago of their hands. It was a heavy moment before Abby looked up at them, "You're mates no question about that…"

Klaus let out a pleased sigh as he leaned over to press a kiss to Antonia's head. Antonia's hand nearly flew to Klaus' which was still resting on her thigh.

"Why do I feel that there's a but coming?" Klaus asked.

"Being mates is complicated as is but even more due to Antonia's condition"


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Haha sorry I knew everyone would freak about the contain part but I thought it would be a funny little OMG moment. As always please read and review, i love hearing what y'all think!**

"Condition?" Klaus and Antonia turned to Abby saying in unison. What was she referring to?

Abby's face fell as she realized her mistake.

"Perhaps condition is the wrong word... with her being an immortal human it's complicated because she is your mate Klaus, yet because she's died before and isn't dead, l suppose a typical supernatural creature, the signal that I get comes in and out" Abby backtracked as she started reached for the empty apple pie dishes stacking them to the side on the table. Immediately Klaus and Antonia were relieved, they didn't want or think they could handle another wrench thrown into the works right now.

"But I am Klaus' mate, right?" Antonia asked anxiously, Klaus just held tight to her hand.

"In short yes, but with you being a werewolf you'll need to trigger the curse before you'll be able to fully complete the mate bond" the witch started to flip through the pages, swiveling the book she pointed out a passage to them. "This clearly states that in order to complete any mate bond the mates must be in the same form, meaning you must be a werewolf to complete the mate bond with Klaus since he's a werewolf otherwise it would cause immense pain to you" Abby told Antonia who was looking over the Latin on the page.

The words meant nothing to her she had lost that ability a long time ago but Antonia still wanted to look it over. It would make it feel a little more real. She did however recognize the werewolf and mates but that was it.

"If Antonia was to trigger her curse, we would be fine and able to complete the mate bond?" Klaus spoke up asking Abby.

"Yes, _but_ I'm sensing some black magic in her so I'd like do some more research before you two do _anything_ " she cryptically answered getting up.

Antonia and Klaus stood too, "What do you mean black magic?" The Hybrid asked, this was the second witch to say that Antonia had black magic within her, it was starting to become a theme one that no one had yet explained.

Antonia rolled her eyes, why did witches always have to be so cryptic.

"The witch that created the spell to make her immortal used black magic, it has loop holes and essentially booby traps, I need to do more research I think I know what's going on but I want to be sure before I say anything" She moved to walk them to the door. The house suddenly seemed really small as they made their way to the front porch within seconds.

Klaus stepped out first, "You have two days, Bennett" he turned walking to the car.

Abby stopped Antonia extending her arm blocking her exit, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes?" Her voice wavered, Antonia knew that the black magic was slowly trying to kill her, forcing her hand to turn but wasn't sure that's what Abby was asking.

"Is it taking you longer to come back when you're killed?"

Antonia pursed her lips, she knew if Abby figured it out she was bound to tell Klaus who would no doubt force her to trigger her curse. She wasn't ready to at least not right now.

"You are, aren't you? Headaches? Trouble sleeping? Needing to be around him otherwise feeling sick? Nose bleeds?" Abby rattled off in a whisper that almost blended in with the winds whooshing by.

"No not at all, thank you for your help Abby" Antonia said as she pushed past the witch's arm jogging to the car where Klaus was waiting.

"What did she want?" He asked, evidently, he hadn't been listening in and Antonia mentally praised the Gods for that.

"I was just thanking her for not being a bitch of a witch" Antonia said jokingly as she buckled up. Klaus hummed as the wheels screeched as they pulled off the curb.

When the pair arrived back at Klaus' house they went inside hand in hand. The house was silent but Antonia's mind was screaming. She could tell that Abby saw right through her lying and even if she hadn't, it was only a matter of time until she did find out and told Klaus. Antonia wasn't sure she was ready to turn. Change was difficult for her.

She knew that she had to have been made with black magic, she knew from what one really old witch Katherine took her to that finding her mate untriggered would cause her human body to die forcing her to turn into a true werewolf but that was all she knew. Katherine had been so upset by that news that she snapped the witch's neck. Antonia had been angry, but that was something the two girls worked through decades ago. And at the time Antonia wasn't even interested in finding Klaus so the news didn't matter that much anyhow. However they hadn't been able to find a witch that knew anything else after that one.

Antonia had started feeling symptoms of what that witch had told them back when Klaus had taken her with Stefan on that werewolf scavenger hunt. She figured they would get worse the more time she spent with Klaus but they were small symptoms, sneaky.

Tireless nights weren't anything new but now it was becoming a nightly routine of lying awake until dawn, barely catching a few hours. Headaches originally, she thought they were brought upon being dehydrated, but no ungodly amount of water would help. The black magic was probably making the symptoms sneaky. Silent but deadly. The thing that scared Antonia the most was not knowing how much longer she had until she _had_ to turn in order to not die, for real this time.

By the time Klaus and Antonia had gotten upstairs it was dark out and the two flopped onto the bed nearly falling asleep as their heads hit the pillow. The two barely talked about what they learned at Abby's nor what they speculated was entwined in black magic in Antonia.

And when Antonia woke up in the morning, there were no arms holding her tight, nothing. She was met with a cold spot next to her.

Assuming Klaus had business to attend to Antonia got up, and straightened up the bed itself making it look presentable. She was just fluffing a pillow when the maid entered.

"My apologizes Miss, I did not mean to disturb you but I wanted to give you this" The maid extended a hand with a cream envelope to the still groggy looking Antonia.

"Uh thank you!" Opening it she quickly read that note as the maid left.

 _Dear Antonia-_

 _I have business to attend you and should be back in time for dinner. Please explore the mansion at your leisure but if you leave it you are to take a Hybrid with you._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus_

Antonia threw the note away seeing no need to save it, on her way to the bathroom to shower up and get on with her day. She hoped that the business he had to take care of was working on getting his family back.

It was easy for her to see that he was hiding his emotions, he was distraught and stressed to say the least. He was good at camouflaging his emotions but the mate bond told Antonia the truth. If Klaus wanted to go deal with business she could at least try to help him get his family back too. He said she'd be his sidekick and yet he went out without her, she was irked but she tried to brush it off.

Either way Antonia sent a text to Katherine asking about where one would hide "valuable things that needed to be hidden from someone very powerful/hide something that would be considered an abomination to nature". In Katherine style she gave information to her best friend not asking due to not caring what the information was for.

 _To Antonia: the one place I can think of is where witches were murdered, the higher the number the better, they'll be sure to protect whatever from being let out, stay safe Toni_

Knowing no one else, she dialed Tyler's number as she slipped into ripped jeans and burgundy off the shoulder sweater with wine red little botties.

"Yo what's up"

"Tyler Hey its Antonia! Are you busy right now?" Scrunching her shoulder up to keep the phone in place as she talked to Tyler.

"I was about to head to English but I can skip, why what's up?" His interest was peaked.

"Can you show me sites where witches may have been burned and murdered?" Antonia asked hopefully.

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you know or not?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna just go shopping?"

"Tyler" Antonia groaned.

"Um does Klaus know about this? Are you sure you don't wanna, I don't know just grab a pumpkin latte or something?" Tyler stuttered out not knowing what his sire would think of what Antonia wanted but he also knew his sire wouldn't want him telling Antonia no.

"Please, Tyler, I know you know what's going on, I'm trying to help come on please?" She half begged as she emerged from the bedroom in search of breakfast.

Silence.

"Antonia, I don't think so, Klaus has this handled" He tried to reason.

"Either you go with me or I find out where the sites are in town and I go alone"

Silence lapped between them for a moment.

"You don't leave my sight not for one second"

"Perfect! Be here in 10"

The clock was nearing 10:00 am by the time Antonia had a plate of apples and toast with Nutella in front of her when her phone went off.

 _To Antonia: If you're not out here in 5 I will be leaving and I'm taking you to any massacre sites_

Rolling her eyes, she snagged two slices of apple walking towards the door.

She slid into the passenger side to see Tyler looking irritated and anxious.

"So where are we going?"

"Antonia are you sure you want to do this? Klaus may get mad" His hand on the keys.

"I'm helping him, he won't be bad"

"Fine but if he finds out you have to tell him this was all your idea" And with that they pulled out as Tyler drove them to a cemetery where he said was where local lore said witches had been killed, some local historic event he had barely paid attention to in history.

The leaves crackled and crushed beneath their feet as they made their way to the site. They were met with a little wooded area just behind the cemetery in town.

"Wow look nothing here, guess we've got to go back, damn" Tyler loudly observed as they saw nothing around that looked like it could hide coffins.

Antonia groaned, her breath visualized before her as she kicked the leave covered forest floor, "You said you knew two, what's the other one?"

Tyler just jutted his chin back giving her a hesitant look at Antonia.

"Take me or I'll tell Klaus you were checking me out at his father's wake" Her face turned stone cold as her skin paled from the cold giving her an eerie look. The wind wrapped her loose waves to her face as she looked at Tyler.

"Fine, but that's the last one I know so after we go straight back to Klaus'" Tyler said marching off back to the car.

The two stood outside of a worn down, broken down house in the middle of the woods, you could tell it was spectacular back in its day. The structure must have been at least a hundred years old and just as long untouched. All the windows were broken, Antonia was surprised to see the door even closed.

The front porch creaked beneath their feet as Antonia turned the handle and pushed the door open. Surprisingly silent the door swung open to reveal a more broken down inside.

Antonia almost gasped but stayed quiet as Tyler grabbed her arm and motioned with his free one to be quiet.

"I hear something, someone" Tyler mouthed. Antonia nodded understanding, letting Tyler inch towards the door to what appeared to be the basement. Left open just a crack Antonia could just barely make out the voices of a girl and Stefan, no doubt Tyler could hear everything they were saying with his supernatural hearing.

It was three long minutes of waiting until Tyler flashed them back to the car.

"Woah! What no warning? Geez" Antonia gasped out hunching over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath once she pushed away from Tyler.

"You wanted me to break our cover by giving you a warning that I was going to flash us out of there?" Tyler sarcastically asked as he beeped the car unlocked getting in himself. It was a hot minute until Antonia got in the car after catching her breath. Safely locked inside the car Antonia asked what Tyler had heard.

Tyler's nose however was buried in his phone texting away.

"Hold on, I'm texting Klaus"

"You're telling him before you tell me?! I was with you, it was my idea I deserve to know before you tell him!" Antonia asked snatching away the phone from Tyler's hands.

Huffing Tyler swiveled to explain, "Alright so Bonnie was down there in the basement with Stefan and they were talking about how to hide the coffins. He was saying the four coffins are in the but they're hidden by the witches so no one can see them. They're in that old decerped house Antonia, they're in there!"

"Oh my God we found them!" Antonia yelped out in excitement clapping her hands. "wait" she yelled retracting the phone she was just about to hand back to Tyler.

"What?"

"Rebekah, that's five. So, Stefan didn't take Rebekah otherwise he would have said five, not four"

"Someone else has Rebekah" Tyler filled in understanding what Antonia was saying.

"Exactly"

"We need to call him"

Without thinking Antonia dialed Klaus' number on Tyler's phone.

"Tyler" Klaus greeted, construction going on in the background.

"Klaus, Damon or Elena has to have Rebekah. Stefan doesn't have Rebekah"

"Antonia? What are you doing using Tyler's phone? Where are you?"

"We found the coffins, but Stefan doesn't have Rebekah"

"Where are they?"

Antonia filled Klaus in as they drove to the mansion meeting him there as quickly as they could.

Once parked Antonia nearly flew out of Tyler's car running to Klaus who stood in the front door way.

"Klaus!"

"Antonia, are you alright?" Klaus asked meeting her half way enclosing her into his arms.

"Of course, I am, what's important is that we have a lead on Rebekah" Antonia interjected.

Tyler had come to stand a little behind Antonia, Klaus saw him glaring at him over Antonia's shoulder. Antonia turned wanting to see what he was glaring at,

"Klaus Tyler was helping don't me angry with him"

"He let you go out into those woods, who knows what could have happened"

"It's not like I can die, and besides you said I could go anywhere with a hybrid"

Seemingly dropping it Klaus spoke, "Let's go pay the other Salvatore a visit, shall we?"

"Don't you want to hear our plan first?"

Klaus didn't reply but his glare finally left Tyler's uneasy one. He looked at Antonia and nodded for her to continue.

"Damon and or Elena must have Rebekah because Stefan doesn't and Rebekah wouldn't have run away not like this so, make a deal with Elena, we think she's a better option than Damon more to lose, tell her you'll stop trying to kill her brother, Jerry- "

"Jeremy" Tyler corrected

"Jeremy, if she tells you where Rebekah is. But just Jeremy not her entire family, we can't let on that we know where Stefan is keeping the rest of yours since we don't know how to get them out if they're invisible" Antonia explained feeling very confident in her plan.

"I'll call the doppelganger up right now"


	32. Chapter 32

According to Klaus everything went smoothly. In his absence as he had refused to let Antonia go with, claiming she had already put herself in harm's way enough for the day, Antonia had changed Rebekah from her red dress into simple sleep wear.

Hours later she still hadn't woken up. Klaus had to pull Antonia away from a still mummified Rebekah in order for her to go to bed, if he hadn't Antonia would have stayed by her side all night. Instead a maid was to watch over her, telling both of them the moment Rebekah awoke. Watching her themselves wouldn't have done any good other than kept them up all night.

It was early morning as Klaus and Antonia had gotten up and had breakfast just enjoying the silence and each other's company occasionally talking about the coffins between bites of pancakes. It was clear both were emotionally drained.

It was nearing ten as Klaus and Antonia were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the news, something mindless taking a break from working on how to get Klaus' coffins back. Or at least he was, while Antonia zoned out thinking of her life. Rebekah still in the back of her mind.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Klaus broke Antonia from her thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about everything" Her hand came behind his head twirling a curl at the base of his neck. He figured it wasn't the coffins as they had just discussed it at length the game plan.

"What is it, you can tell me anything, love"

"I know" Antonia's head titled looking at him, "This is going to sound weird but I'm thinking of a time line"

"Of how long it'll take Rebekah to come back? She'll be back within a few hours, love don't worry she's just being dramatic" He reassured laughing.

"No not that," Antonia paused, "a timeline for, of me"

"Of how long would you want to wait to trigger your werewolf gene?"

"Yeah… I thought I'd have more time to decide" Antonia admitted without thought, thankfully she was vague.

"More time until you found me?" Klaus asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, yeah… but when I met you like real you, in your real body, I knew there wasn't any turning back, I just couldn't walk away…" She covered up as she chewed her lip looking back at the Tv. In all honesty she wasn't lying she just wasn't telling him the full truth of what she wished she had more time for.

"Ah love" Klaus said almost flabbergasted at her honesty about how Antonia felt.

A cloud must have moved because there was a sudden abrupt ray of sun shining right in Antonia's eyes causing her to winch as the light made her already throbbing head ache severely intense.

Sucking air between her teeth she shied away from the light squeezing her eyes tight. Klaus' hands were immediately on her temples, holding her head, "Antonia what's wrong? Love, are you alright?"

"I've, I've just got a headache, and the sun shined right in my eyes" Antonia said quickly rubbing her eyes with tight little fists. As she spoke clouds moved and the ray was cut from coming inside but Antonia's eyes still swirled making her dizzy.

"Do you want to lie down for a while?" Klaus asked searching her face which was still bunched up in pain. Tension lines showed prominently on her forehead

"Um I'll just take some water and Tylenol and it'll be fine"

"I'll get you that while you lie down" Antonia gave him side eye at his insisting not budging at all.

"Either you're lying down by the time I come back or else!" He insisted standing his hands still on Antonia's head tilting it up to him. His thumbs made a small circle as he let his hands fall.

"Or else… oooo I'm so scared" Antonia mocked winching at her own voice as she relented to his weak threat settling back into the pillows on the couch as he walked out.

Her body was shutting down faster, she needed to say something but her eyes drew heavy as she laid there and sleep quickly took hold.

She awoke a little while later when she felt the couch dip beside her. Eyes cracking just enough to get a glimpse of a hand caressing her cheek.

"Why do I get daggered and here you are looking worse than I" A feminine voice asked.

Antonia shot up encasing Rebekah in her arms, "Oh! I'm so glad you're awake, I missed you!"

Rebekah hugged the girl back, a tear rolling down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before pulling back. The Original had never had anyone other than her family, Nik mostly show this kind of affection towards her. It truly made her heart swell.

"Sister" Klaus said suddenly next to them, he quickly placed the glass of water and pain reliever on the table moving to hug Rebekah.

"Nik" Rebekah stood stiffening at the sight of her brother.

"I'm glad you're up and well" He stiffly moved to hug her, Rebekah froze as he embraced her.

"I'm I-"

"Rebekah, it's alright Katherine told us everything, you had to play along" Antonia told her as she noticed the girl's comfortability not sure what they knew.

"Is- Is, is he dead?"

"Yes, Mikael is dead" Nik said looking straight into his sister's eyes, unshed tears in both of their eyes showed one another their relieved reflections.

A single sob broke from Rebekah's lips and she reached for her brother pulling him into another hug as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Finally, we don't have to run anymore"

Klaus patted her back when she suddenly shot up, realization covered her face as she shouted, "That bitch! I'll have her heart!"

"We need to talk before you do anything" Klaus demanded as Rebekah paced no doubt planning what evils to inflict on the doppelgänger.

Klaus and Rebekah insisted Antonia lay and continue to rest as they claimed it looked like she needed some sleep while Klaus went to the next room to explain everything to his sister. Antonia obliged only because Klaus caught her off guard by silencing her with a sweetly pressed kiss to her lips before she could object. She had wanted to tell Klaus right when she awoke but with his sister being there she hardly thought it was the time, she saw him connecting to his sister talking everything out was more important.

She could wait a few more hours, right?

Later, Antonia woke up to find the house was bustling with noise. She could see Hybrids going up and down the stairs with pink furnishings, must be Rebekah's things.

Twisting on the couch intending to roll over on her side to face inside the house there was a sound from the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh, best watch those feet there, love"

Antonia was abruptly aware that her feet lay in Klaus' lap who was checking his phone which he looked up from to smile at her. It was like a ton of bricks hitting her, she didn't want to wait, she knew she had to tell Klaus. If she didn't tell him now she was scared of what was going to happen.

"Sorry, how long was I out for?" Sitting up Antonia scooched closer to him keeping her feet in his lap. A rough hand rubbed her ankle mindlessly.

"Only about an hour or so, hopefully the noise of Rebekah's moving men didn't wake you?"

"No not at all, I'm glad I did" Antonia said as she leaned her chin on Klaus' shoulder gazing up at him.

Deep breath, here goes nothing Antonia thought, "I need to tell you something"

Klaus set his phone down on the side table and looked at her, his hand smoothed her hair as her words got stuck in her throat.

Her tear-ducks on the other hand weren't and slowly tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Antonia- " concern laced his voice as he saw the tears forming.

"I'm dying" she blurted out. Not her smartest move.

"What?" Klaus looked like someone just told him the sky was falling, it had to be impossible. His face was riddled with confusion.

"I'm dying. The black magic is forcing me to turn now that I have found you. It is shutting down my body, I'm dying for real-", tears continued to stream down her face and down her neck, she wiped them away slowly as she spoke.

"How long do you have? How do you know? This is a lie" Klaus asked standing up, his voice boomed throughout the house.

"The longer I stay around you the faster I die-"

"What is this some kind of sick joke? I finally have my mate and you just turn around a decide not to turn? What do you not want to be with me? How long till you're dead and gone, just leaving me _alone_?!" Klaus was full blown screaming at Antonia.

She knew this was going to happen, but the lying to Klaus was eating her up inside. She had to tell him, she already had kept him in the dark too long. Antonia was just silently praying she hadn't fucked it up too much that he couldn't trust her again.

"No! I never want to leave you, let me explain please"

"Then why would you keep the fact that YOU'RE DYING FROM ME? You lied to me! This doesn't make any sense, why are you dying now!" The pictures on the wall shook from the power of his voice. Out the window she could see a flock of birds flee from the nearby trees seeking refuge elsewhere from the yelling.

Antonia shrunk back, "The black magic is killing me because I'm unturned around you, I should have told you I was scared, I'm sorry-!"

"So you knew exactly what Abby was talking about but said nothing!" He spit out, mentally kicking himself at not searching more into what Gloria had said all those months ago.

"You're right I did and I've realized how stupid I am! I've known since I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me? What else are you keeping secret?" He looked back at Antonia accusingly, seeing his face harden made Antonia only cry harder.

"Nothing felt right, telling you felt wrong like I was guilting you into being with me. I was trying to do the right thing! Nothing else is a lie! I swear nothing!" she reached out to him but he just turned back and walked towards the fireplace.

"The bloody right thing? My ass! How can I believe anything you say now! Why didn't you bloody tell me? I deserved to know!"

"I didn't want you, to want me to turn because you didn't want me to die, I wanted you to want me to turn because you loved me, I'd rather die than be a burden to you!" Antonia stood from the couch as she spoke moving to try to hold Klaus' hand but he pulled back as if she was going to burn him. Nothing hurt Antonia more than to see him not want contact with her.

"You knew even before I discovered we were mates, that I would be there if you, _when_ you decided you wanted to turn!"

"I'm sorry! I truly am, please believe me I don't want to leave you, I'd rather die than you resent being tied to me forever"

She had hurt him and that made her heart break. She could feel her heart physically hurting in her chest. It was as if her heart was being pulled apart.

"Please don't die" Klaus said as his own eyes watered with tears, he plopped down on the ottoman looking utterly defeated before he buried his face in his hands.

"No, I'm not going to" Antonia said moving once again towards him, she kneeled between his legs taking ahold of his hands that covered his face.

"You just said you were going to die the longer you stay around me- are you lying once again?" His words cut her, like a hot knife cut butter making her pull back. His eyes stung her but she knew she deserved this.

"You didn't let me finish" Her voice was barely a whisper.

His eyes glistened with tears and his face was red as he looked at her letting her explain, "I need to turn soon _or_ I will truly die. I don't know how long I have but I don't want to rush you into this, lying to you was eating me up inside. I'm so, so sorry."

She felt her nose running from crying so much but ignored it since Klaus had finally looked up from the floor meeting her gaze. She was expecting a facial expression a little calmer or at least not the _horrified_ look she got.

"Your nose"

"What?" Her head tilted not following as she finally brought a hand to wipe at her nose subconsciously.

Her hand came in front of her covered in crimson blood.

"I'm fine, let's finish talking please, Klaus please" Antonia said wiping the back of her hand on her dress only caring for the man in front of her.

"No"

"What?" This is it Antonia thought, he's done, I lied to him and I screwed up so much he doesn't want me anymore.

"I'm calling Abby and you're turning today"

"Really?" Antonia stood straight up quickly.

"I do Antonia, I do love you Antonia, I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you I may not have known it was love, but I know now and you're not dying, not now not ever. You're never leaving me, so sit your sweet little ass down while I get everything we need to make sure we're never separated" He pointed to the couch, his voice softer than it was earlier. "You said you didn't want to be a burden to me, but you could never be. I can't believe for a second you thought I didn't love you"

Antonia's words got stuck in her throat once again and when they managed to escape they came out as a croak, "I love you Klaus, and I'll never lie to you again, I'm so sorry. I was stupid, I should have trusted you. I am so, so sorry-"she started to ramble out more and more apologizes but Klaus stopped her.

His eyes lit up at her words holding her arms.

"Say it again" Klaus pleaded as much as Klaus could plead. She gave him a puzzling look, she opened her mouth to say sorry again but quickly realized what he wanted to hear.

"I love you Klaus" She was sincere, he could see it in her eyes, those dusty gray eyes that ached for him. Only him. His heart lurched in his chest.

Antonia had blood smeared across her cheeks but Klaus closed the gap between them nonetheless and silenced all her apologizes with a searing kiss. They were flush against each other as Antonia's hands held his face and his arms pulled her hips impossibly closer.

Their lips melded together in the most intimate way yet, those three words opened up a whole new level of connection between them. It was as if their lips wanted to be pressed against the other's for eternity.

Their mouths found sanctuary in each other and when they broke apart, Antonia couldn't help but let a little tear slip out.

"I'm so sorry I lied, I didn't want to force this, force you" Tears clouded her vision as she wobbled on her feet.

"I forgive you, my love. Now please rest and I'll wake you when everything is in order" He kissed her temple when he finished holding her steady.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment before Antonia broke the silence.

"Can the person I kill please at least be someone deserving of their fate?"

"Of course, my angel, now please _rest_ " He stressed at the worn-out girl before him.

"Can we sit and talk just for a moment?"

Wordlessly Klaus sat down and pulled Antonia along with him onto his lap. Immediately he nuzzled right into her neck, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine-" He murmured into her hair.

"No, it's not! I lied to you, my _mate_. I'm supposed to be honest with you no matter what and you're not mad- how are you okay with this already?"

"I'm fine with it because I know this is difficult, it's not just difficult for me but for you. You thought what you thought was right, right for me. No one's ever wanted to lay their life down for me, never. Being mad at you doesn't do anything for me, it would just keep me from you" Klaus confessed to Antonia.

"I'm so, so sorry Klaus" Antonia cried, completely breaking down. The emotional toil of lying to Klaus coming down on her all at once.

"Shhhh shhh its okay, my love, it's okay. I'm right here" Klaus cooed, Antonia turned into him crying. His hands rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"I'm so sorry" she cried again and again.

With the worst timing ever, Rebekah walked right into the living room, "Nik, can I steal Antonia to help me- oh my God what happened?"

It was then that the two noticed that Antonia's nose had started to bleed heavily again and had dripped all on the floor.

"I need you to stay here with Antonia, I have to get our affairs in order-" Antonia stayed buried crying into Klaus' chest neither caring about the blood smears.

"Are we leaving again?" Rebekah jumped to conclusion, fear evident in her eyes looking like a cornered rabbit ready to make a dash for it.

"No, no, I just need to run out for a moment and I don't want to leave Antonia alone" He reassured his sister calming her nerves.

Pulling back from Klaus' chest Antonia objected sniffling, "I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter"

"As much as I don't want to leave you like this time is of the essence, just stay with Rebekah, please for me" cue puppy eyes which immediately melted Antonia's heart.

Pushing Antonia up by her hips to get her to stand Klaus kissed her one more time before he walked out swiping his phone on the way out.

"Come let's get you cleaned up you look like hell" Rebekah judged before turning on her heel clicking her way out and upstairs to her newly decorated room. It was clear Rebekah didn't know the seriousness of her brother and Antonia's conversation and Antonia was happy to leave it at that. She didn't feel she needed to share what she had told Klaus just yet not until her and him got time to talk more.

"Wow thanks" Antonia muttered following behind as she tried to calm her appearance.

A short while later….

"Why did we come here again?" Rebekah asked.

"Because you killed the cook and I'm hungry and don't wanna cook" Antonia reminded the elder girl with a snarky glance as she walked into the Mystic Grill.

"Oh yeah that, well granted I killed her before I knew you were hungry" Rebekah pointed out rolling eyes, which quickly landed on a handsome blond server.

"Oh hush" Antonia bantered back as Rebekah led the way to the bar.

Waiting for their orders to be filled they sipped drinks, Antonia eyed Damon walking in with Ric. Literally dying and no food, this ensuing drama wasn't what she wanted, she just wanted her zucchini fries and burger.

Apparently, Klaus had told Rebekah to make sure she got something healthy hence the zucchini fries, what was she a child? Rebekah had commented that when she was a child she had ate better than Antonia.

Rebekah had yet to acknowledge Damon and Ric's presence but Antonia knew from the way she bristled beside her, her vampire senses had taken notice of their arrival. They on the other hand hadn't noticed and with a gush of wind they wouldn't.

Antonia looked around, she couldn't believe Rebekah had whooshed away. Not surprised though considering the Mikealson siblings and her were not yet aware if Elena told Stefan or Damon about what she did but nonetheless annoyed.

Damon came up the stairs behind Antonia to the bar down from her. His footsteps giving him away, "Look at what we have here Ric"

Antonia ignored him popping another fry into her mouth as Damon hopped on the stool next to her with Ric coming to sit on the other side.

Finishing her fry Antonia turned to Ric, "I'm Antonia, you must be the real Ric it's a pleasure to meet you officially" She smiled sweetly sticking her hand out for a handshake. Antonia had no reason to dislike Ric so she had decided to be polite until he showed her otherwise.

Ric looked at her hand then back at Damon who only gave his confused looked to his friend. The two humans shook hands, "Nice meet you too, I think?".

"What do you want Damon?" Antonia asked not looking at him as she finished her drink.

"What do I want? Wow Ric what do we want?"

"Damon…" Ric warned hoping that this wouldn't become a fight after all it was lunch time and the Grill was packed.

"Tell your mangy mutt of a boyfriend that Stefan isn't ready to play and that he needs to just give me more time to break through to him"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message word for word for you" Antonia's grip tightened on her glass as Damon just watched her as if trying to figure her out, "From what Katherine has told me about you I'm surprised you haven't gotten your brother to give back Klaus' stuff yet, but I guess that's just what happens when you lose your touch"

Damon started to laugh but Ric cut in before he could retort back, "Damon"

"What?" Damon asked clearly irritated.

"Come one we need to go pick up Jeremey" Sliding off the stool Ric started to move to leave clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

Damon threw him a glance as if trying to say shut up but still got up and went to leave after Ric but not before stealing a fry from Antonia's plate.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I'm sorry Ive been MIA for so long, I had a lot of personal stuff going on but I'm back on my game so thank you for understanding! I hope y'all enjoy, please review your comments and reviews mean a lot to me.**

Antonia scowled at the two men as they took their exit, and she soon felt a soft breeze and Rebekah once again appeared by her side.

"Good to have you back Rebekah" she commented as she herself slid off the stool.

"Oh, don't be cross. I was listening from the back. If anything happened I would have come out within a second" Rebekah informed the human as she placed down a wad of cash on the bar paying for their meals.

"I figured as much"

"Then why do you look like that?" The original tilted her head examining Antonia.

"It's nothing, just a headache" Her forehead and brows came together forming little wrinkles giving away her pain and annoyance.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm done here, lets go home" Rebekah said as she sauntered out of the Grill with Antonia trailing behind.

Once the two women had arrived back at the mansion Klaus could be heard yelling at his Hybrids inside. Antonia grimace with pain as the yelling made her head pound as they made their way to the door.

The house was a buzz with Hybrids bustling about.

There were hybrids everywhere, running around with all sorts of things from bundles of herbs to blankets and blood bags. But the thing that caught both of the women's eyes was the man tied to a chain in the middle of the living room off to the side.

"Klaus?" Antonia croaked feeling very over whelmed, it was a big change from the mansion she had left only hours before.

Within a blink of an eye Klaus was before Antonia, "Hi love, how are you feeling?" his hands coming to rub her temples as if he could just sense her tension headache that plagued her.

"What is all this?" Rebekah asked as she slowly walked over to the man in the chair intrigued. Klaus didn't answer his sister as he was too preoccupied holding his mate in his arms who had buried her face in his chest seeking refuge from the loud sounds.

"How long till everything is ready?" Antonia bumbled against Klaus' chest.

"Abby is on her way now, she should be here within the hour" her murmured into her ear, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh"

"What is going on?" Rebekah interrupted as she turned away from the unconscious man who appeared to be human.

"How about you go shower, relax and I'll come get you when Abby is here, how does that sound?" Klaus suggested after throwing his sister a look.

Pulling back Antonia said okay quickly kissed Klaus and up the stairs she went. She could hear Klaus starting to explain everything to his sister as she went to Klaus' room to shower and hopefully calm her nerves.

It wasn't more than five minutes before she heard a banging on the door, "YOU BETTER BE READY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF WHEN YOU GET OUT!" Rebekah screamed through the bathroom door.

Antonia was so startled she dropped the shampoo bottle at the voice of Rebekah. The liquid spewed everywhere making the floor slick casing her to slip onto her butt. "I'll be out in five!" She sputtered out as she palmed about for the bottle with shampoo running down into her eyes.

Mentally Antonia was freaking out, she wasn't expecting Rebekah to be so upset and vocal about it. She quickly finished up, wrapped a towel around herself and her mind around how she was going to trigger her curse within hours and left the bathroom.

Steam followed Antonia as she exited the bathroom to face a very annoyed Rebekah.

"YOU'RE DYING AND YOU JUST CAUSALLY PLAYED OFF A HEADACHE EARLIER?" Rebekah's face was red and blotchy as if she had been crying as she yelled at Antonia who was very much taken back.

Antonia didn't even get the chance to say anything before Rebekah continued, "I thought we were close enough that you would tell me oh I don't know that you were dying!"

"Rebekah-"

"You were going to leave me in the dark?"

"I'm sorry" Antonia said and, in that moment, Rebekah saw how tired, drained and dare she say deathly Antonia looked. The pure white bath towel wrapped around her body consumed her tiny frame making her skin appear nearly transparent.

Rebekah quickly moved to stand, realizing that as much as she was horrified and scared to hear the news of her friend's impending death her friend must be just as much if not even more scared, "Well better get to getting dressed, I can hear Abby down stairs and you look like you could die at any moment"

That was Rebekah emotional to stone cold within the same breath. The original left Antonia dumb founded at the sudden change in attitude and her mouth was left a gap as the door shut behind the blond.

The girl took a few moments to collect her thought, quickly sent a text to Katherine, "It's happening" and went about getting ready. In almost a trance Antonia slipped into a simple matching jogger set threw her hair up and followed down the stairs to where everyone was waiting.

All of the hybrids must have left as it was weirdly quiet as Antonia made the finals steps down the staircase. Abby gave Antonia a smile that she returned as she went to hold Klaus' hand.

"Are you ready love?" Klaus asked the nervous girl next to him. His eyes searched hers, clearly, he was as nervous as she was. She was shaking life a leaf, both from her being tired and her body being drained but mostly from nerves.

"I am, I'm ready" He kissed her hair before softly telling her that she would do great. They both knew that transitioning was going to extremely painful and there was no use assuring her otherwise.

The group silently made their way into the dining room. Candles lit up the room, as herbs burned in the center of a circle or salt in the middle of the room. Symbols in white paint were all over the floor. The drapes were closed and the room felt heavy with anticipation. Antonia let go of Klaus' hand as she took Abby's letting her draw her into the circle, careful not to step on the salt.

Klaus and Rebekah stood on the outside of the circle looking on, the air was thick with anticipation yet still filled with hope.

The women in the circle kneeled facing each other, "What's going to happen is that I will cast a spell pushing the black magic causing you to deteriorate to leave your body but only for a few moments, perhaps a minute at most and in that time, you must trigger your curse. I can't cast the black magic out for long so you must be swift do you understand?" Abby informed Antonia cryptically.

Antonia looked over her shoulder back at Klaus, "Who am I killing?"

"Tyler, bring him in" Klaus called out and soon Tyler emerged dragging a man in cuffs. It was the same man who had been unconscious in the chair earlier but this time very awake.

"Let me go! You people are insane! Let go of me!" The man exclaimed as he tried in vain to struggle free from Tyler's grip. Clearly the man had no idea how sealed his fate was.

"What is his crime?" She questioned looking at the man struggle, his face was unkind and no doubt had seen some terrible things.

"Child molester and bank robber, just got released yesterday from prison for good behavior" Klaus disclosed as Tyler pushed the man down to his knees just inside the circle.

"How am I supposed to kill him?"

"This" Abby held out a gold dagger out to Antonia, taking it the knife felt heavy but comfortable in her hand. There were intricate roses carved into the gold, it was stunning and Antonia mentally noted to see if she could keep it after everything was all said and done.

"It's a beautiful dagger" Rebekah commented peering at it in Antonia's hands.

"It is isn't it?" Antonia replied before eyeing the man kneeing adjacent asking him, "Don't you think it's pretty?"

"You're insane, freaks, all of you! Devil worshippers!" The man looked utterly terrified as he spewed insults but Antonia wasn't fazed, she just smiled at him sweetly before turning back to Abby.

"I'm ready, let's do this" With each passing moment Antonia was feeling more tired and her headache was becoming more intense. She looked to Klaus who had moved to stand behind Abby so he could watch Antonia. When she looked into his eye all she saw was love and safety and she knew this was what she wanted, all of her suffering and loneliness was finally going to be worth it. She was finally going to be with her mate, fully, completely and without reservations.

And with that Abby started to chant. With each word the flames of the candles grew and the sand burned a ring into floor the smell of burning wood soon filled the room.

Antonia figured she'd feel a difference when Abby cast the black magic out but the way she felt was as if she was floating on air. Her vision became hazy and her body felt tingly all over.

In a haze she looked to Klaus who was saying something but she couldn't hear him. Why couldn't she hear him? It was as if she was underwater. She could see his mouth moving but there was no discernable sound coming over, the only sound that reached her ears was the sound of her own labored breath.

Opting to just do what Abby had said earlier and not focus on trying to figure out why she couldn't hear she scooped up the dagger and slowly stood.

The rest must have caught on that she couldn't hear after Antonia shook her head and pointed to her ear with her free hand as they tried to speak to her again.

Abby tapped her wrist where a watch would have been if she wore one, indicating Antonia needed to hurry and she moved to walk to the criminal. The man was sweating, beads of sweat dripped down his face, the flames flickered in his eyes as she approached.

Tyler who had been holding the man in place within the circle stepped back from the man and outside of the circle of salt. All eyes were on her as she made her way into the man's personal space. Her head tilted inspecting him as she walked around him, coming to his front again she crouched down so they were face to face.

When the man yelled something at Antonia she noted that she was able to hear him better than the others before. Unfortunately, for the criminal she was able to clearly as she could, hear the word bitch.

"I was going to make this quick just to be nice but since you called be a bitch I'll make this a little more painful" She informed the man, her voice sounding distorted and very muffled but she knew what she was saying.

The man wore a terrified look on his face as Antonia dragged the blade aimlessly along his cheek drawing a lot of blood. She cut him more on the other side of his face before getting up going around back dragging the dagger into his neck as she went.

The man must have been screaming as she went gauging by the other's faces. Antonia knelt down behind the man and made eye contact with Klaus holding it with a devilish smile, she was about to mouth I love you to him when Abby popped into her line of sight. Abby tapped on her wrist once again, it was then that Antonia noticed how the candles weren't burning as bright as they once were. She was running out of time so without a second thought she drew the dagger deeply across the man's throat killing him.

The man gargled on his own blood a few moments before collapsing forward dead and with the life force leaving the man Antonia's hearing came back in full force, "I did it!" she exclaimed.

Blood coated Antonia's hand as she stood up only to fall herself seconds later. The dagger clattered across the floor as she cried out in pain. Her palms flat on the floor Antonia's back arched unnaturally so crying out in pain again.

Falling onto her side curling into herself in agony as her mate came rushing over. "You're going to be alright love, I promise, just breath into the pain" Klaus encouraged his hand coming to rest on her back. Tears poured down Antonia's cheeks as she tried to take Klaus' advice breathing into the pain but this was like nothing she could have imagined it was as if every bone in her body was splintering into a million pieces and migrating through her muscles.

Antonia's shoulder popped while she arched back giving creepy snaps of bones that echoed through the entire house. Her hand came into her line of sight, but it was no longer a hand but rather a pure black paw.

A cry of pain came out as a howl as Antonia's vision blurred turning muted colors but not before she could see Tyler dragging the dead criminal's body out of the living room a crimson trail following.

Antonia wasn't sure how much time had passed when she opened her eye but she knew she was cold. Freezing to be exact.

The sun was bright and birds were chirping outside as Antonia tried to roll over covering her face with the sheets. It was then that she realized she wasn't in bed rather she was on the forest floor and it wasn't a sheet she had tried to pull over her but a big old pile of leaves which were now promptly tangled in her hair.

Antonia cracked her eyes open just ever so slightly. The forest surrounding her was peaceful, the trees were so tall she could barely see the tops, dew glistened on the moss and flowers throughout.

She shot straight up. She was naked and in the middle of a forest.

Then it all came back, she turned, she turned into a werewolf last night. Slowly her mind put all the pieces back together.

Shivered from a crisp fall breeze but also the painful memories of turning the previous night Antonia became acutely aware of how naked she was. After seeing her paw in the front of her the first time it was mostly a blur of withering in pain until suddenly Antonia burst through a window and out into the night. She remembered Klaus' face when he saw her morphed into her werewolf form, his eyes shown gold looking on in awe. It was a memory Antonia wished to play on repeat forever.

She remembered the indescribable feeling of freedom, being at peace with her body and with the world. For once in her life she felt as if she belonged as she sped to the woods the grass swooshing past.

For once being in the woods surrounded by nature didn't bother her, didn't make her want to shower or go inside rather she felt comfortable, it was as if the black magic had been holding her back from connecting to nature and her natural werewolf side. The separation she had so hated herself for creating wasn't her fault she knew that now, she felt it. Overwhelmed with such revelations brought tears to her eyes as she moved to stand.

She had to figure out how to get back. Just as Antonia was about to start walking she heard a twig snap.

She spun around and there was Klaus.

"There you are my little wolf"

"Klaus!"

He swooshed to her within a blink of an eye wrapping a gray wool blanket around her.

Klaus kissed her cheek, "are you alright?"

"I'm so much better than alright, I've never felt so free so liberated" Antonia exclaimed smiling ear from ear.

"Then why were you crying love?" Klaus said holding her right against him with one hand and wiped away the remaining tears with the other.

"Because I'm free, I never realized how oppressed the black magic was making me, keeping me from my true form and hiding my connection to nature I just it's a lot to take in and process" Antonia said starting to cry again towards the end.

"Darling when I saw you morph into your werewolf form you came alive in a way I haven't seen you before I'm so happy for you and for what this means for us"

Antonia reached up hands on either side of Klaus face and kissed him. "I can't believe everything is falling into place" she said when they pulled apart.

"Can you two finish up your cute speeches to each other back at the house? It's buggy out here" Rebekah cut in from farther back swatting at the bugs around her.

Antonia quickly leaned to the side to see a very impatience blond leaning against a tree.

The blond smiled at her, stopping the swatting for a moment to say, "I'm glad you're okay Antonia"

"Thank you, Rebekah" She pulled back to look at Klaus, "Take me home"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:I've been struggling with motivation recently, I've come up with a new story idea and its honestly been keeping me busy while i start to work on it and sadly this story has started to falter but I hope this chapter makes up for. Please review I love hearing from you and what you think!**

Once everyone was back in the mansion Antonia started to make a b-line for the couch but Klaus pulled her back letting Rebekah go ahead and flop down on the couch in the living room.

Klaus pulled a leaf from Antonia's hair before asking, "Do you want to shower while I make you some food?"

"Oh yes! I was going for a nap but food sounds so much better. Sounds perfect, after can we just spend some time together?" she laid her head down on Klaus' chest for a moment feeling his warmth.

Klaus pulled her closer rubbing her back, "You read my mind, but we may have to post pone until later today, Abby will be coming over to give you a checkup"

"A check up?" Antonia pulled back looking at him. A baby curl fell into her face, Klaus pulled it back behind her ear before answering.

"Just to make sure all the black magic is gone and that everything seems right. Nothing to worry about my love" Klaus assured her before walking her back and towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay" Antonia agreed stepping up one step before leaning forward placing a quick and sweet kiss on Klaus' lips. Klaus was pleasantly surprised at her initiation but soon deepened the kiss, earned a soft little moan from his mate.

Once the moan registered to Antonia herself she pulled back holding her hand to her lips as if shocked at her own boldness. Klaus gently pulled her hand down to place one final sweet kiss on her lips before twisting her to face the stairs.

Antonia hurried up the stairs as fast as she could with a very thick wool blanket wrapped around her. At the top she gave Klaus once last glance and a smile before disappearing. Klaus watched as she went, he was smiling ear to ear. He was genuinely excited and hopeful for what was to come, he had noticed how much Antonia had changed, how much more she seemed drawn to him and the need to physically be close to him. This was something he didn't mind rather he was excited about, finally having her be visibly drawn to her as much as he was to her.

When Antonia was all cleaned up and feeling fresh she came downstairs. She took notice that the house had been cleaned up, the living room appeared as if nothing had ever happened. The floor where the salt burned was no longer visible as all the previous furniture that had originally been in the living room was now back in place. A great big blue Persian rug covered up all the burn marks.

Antonia passed by the window she swore she jumped through and she stopped. "Did I…?" she shyly pointed to the window.

Klaus came up behind her holding onto her hips as he hugged her, "Yes, this is the window you jumped through right after you turned, it was quiet the dramatic exit" Klaus kissed her neck, "I had it fixed earlier this morning"

Rebekah who was still laid out on the couch watching the couple wondered aloud, "So how long until you turn into a Hybrid?"

Klaus' head snapped to his sister in shock of the question. Antonia turned over her shoulder looking at Klaus in confusion, "I uh I 'm just… is the food ready? I'm starving"

It was obvious that Antonia was taken off guard as much as Klaus was by his sister's question. Antonia left Klaus' embrace and made a b-line for the kitchen leaving Klaus glaring at his sister.

"What?" Rebekah asked once she realized the glare was directed at her.

"I would appreciate if you would mind your business, sister" Klaus growled out at his sister as he started off after Antonia.

He caught up with her just as she was starting to talk to the chef, "So I really do appreciate that you are making muffins and I will so very much love and eat them once they come out but do you have anything I can eat now?" Antonia pleaded with the chef.

"Of course, ma'am. I have some scones made and fresh fruit" The chef suggested nervously as he noticed Klaus' entrance.

"I will take some of both please!" Antonia said as she clasped her hands together happily sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry that Rebekah's question upset you, love" Klaus said sitting down across from her. The last thing he wanted was an upset mate. Seeing her so visibly uncomfortable made his own chest tighten.

Antonia leaned forward taking Klaus' hand in hers on the table, "It didn't upset me necessarily, it just took me off guard. I just want to enjoy this, being a werewolf for little bit before I become a Hybrid"

"You want to become a Hybrid" It was a statement not a question, she was clearly set on eventually becoming one, the determination shown in her face.

"Of course, I do, werewolves don't live forever and you do" Antonia explained before quickly adding, "Do you want me to, right? To become a hybrid?"

The chef brought over Antonia's plate of scones and fresh bananas and orange slices. "Of course, there is nothing I would like more. I guess I hadn't thought about it other than assuming you would, I had only focused on you first becoming a werewolf before I thought farther" Klaus continued after the chef walked away.

"Moving on, I thought _you_ were going to make me food?" Antonia held up a ripped piece of scone gesturing with it before popping it in her mouth.

"I figured you'd be happier with what Pierre could whip up for you" Klaus explained his reasoning, but he still found himself on the receiving end of a light frown from his mate.

Reaching over the table to brush the back of his fingers across her cheek Klaus let his hand fall to her shoulder eventually landing on the edge of the seat which he swiftly pulled towards him. The chair slid across the floor effectively bringing his mate with it coming to settle right next to him. It was such a cheesy move that Antonia had to laugh while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Besides wouldn't you much rather spend time with me" Klaus teased as he held his arm around her.

"You're right, I would" She tilted her head to look up at Klaus and he leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. Despite it being a soft little kiss, they quickly broke away when someone behind them cleared their throat. Sitting straight up the two turned around to see Abby.

"Good morning" Abby smiled and moved to sit down at the table. Antonia plucked some more fruit while Klaus greeted Abby.

"How are you feeling Antonia?"

Swallowing Antonia replied, "I feel wonderful honestly, I feel brand new. I do have a question though…"

Abby nodded, "I don't remember anything from last night once I leapt through the window, is that normal? Is that okay?"

"Yes of course, often when werewolves don't remember their first transition. Their wolf instincts take over and their human conscious typically blacks it out. It may come back but you won't always forget what you do as a werewolf" Abby explained putting Antonia's nerves to rest.

Abby then asked her own question, "I need your both of your hands I need to see if the signal of your mate bond is strong and constant now that the black magic is gone from you"

Both of them held their hands out to Abby for held them, she started chanting. It reminded both of them the first time they had gone to see Abby. They shared a smile locking eyes making Antonia's heart flutter.

It was a few more seconds of chanting before Abby continued, "The black magic is all gone… the mate bond is a lot stronger now, it is constant." She released their hands. "You should be functioning as any other werewolf now"

"That's great news. Thank you, Abby" Klaus said as he stood shaking her hand.

"I'm not done."

"You aren't"?

Suddenly Klaus' phone came alive and starting ringing. Huffing Klaus looked at the screen before giving Antonia sympathetic look, "I need to take this"

"Its okay, go go I'll finish up with Abby you go take it" Antonia said shooing him away.

Abby shifted her sight around the room while Klaus left, "Your body will act differently now that you are a full werewolf." Abby deadpanned.

"Okay" Antonia gulped feeling her face flush.

"Even though you already know this I still want to remind you, you will turn ever full moon as long as you are a werewolf unless you become a Hybrid or fall pregnant which will then by at your own command… You will also want to kill vampires while that often starts off slow and because your wolf has been dormant might take some time to start to show"

Antonia nodded indicating for her to continue, "You will start your period again but it will probably still be out of sorts for a while until your body starts to function normally again."

"Periods again…That's not something I'm looking forward to" Antonia remarked with a roll of her eyes as she started on the food Chef had brought. Antonia hadn't given much thought about what changes other than turning would occur after she triggered her curse, she was starting to stress.

"Additionally, you will feel extremely drawn to him, Klaus. The connection is at full capacity so everything will be extreme. Your wolf will have a constant draw to Klaus, you will want to please him. Your wolf will immediately want to mate with him, you need to think about what you are doing. Because your wolf has been dormant for so long it will want to take over completely" Abby's hands flew in the air but her face held seriousness, "I want you to make sure you are ready for whatever you do, just make sure both your human and wolf side are on the same page"

Antonia nodded again taking everything in. "Okay I will, thank you" It was clear that Abby's maternal side was coming out as she advised Antonia to make sure both of her sides were ready.

"You said something about being pregnant?" Antonia asked in a hush whisper.

"Yes, you won't turn when or if you ever become pregnant while still being a werewolf, but you want to know more don't know?" The witch asked.

"I would, I can't have children with Klaus, can I?"

"He is part vampire and they can't procreate so unless the magic or the mate bond is strong enough… usually mates even when one has been considered unfertile they still have children but never with anything more supernatural like being a vampire… it would be completely uncharted water. It could be possible, I can look into it more if you'd like?"

"Sure, I mean yes, at least just to get all the information" She stumbled over her words looking over her shoulder to where Klaus had taken his exit.

"Antonia, one more thing, realize you aren't as invincible as you once were, you can be killed for good this time" Antonia's head snapped back to Abby as the witch stood up, "please call me if anything seems out of the ordinary, while I have figured out a lot it's still unclear what the black magic might have also done to you that could have lasting effects."

"I must say I'm surprised you're being so helpful and willing about all of this" Antonia said bluntly unable to hide her suspicions crossing her arms.

"I know you don't like my kind Antonia. You seem like a sweet girl and magic was used against you in one of the worst ways, I'm only doing what's right to maintain the balance and to show you that not all witches are bad."

Antonia didn't know what to say. Her mouth hung agape at Abby's honesty, "Thank you" was all she was able to come up with.

"I will let myself out" Abby said before walking out trading places with Klaus who was on his way back.

Antonia picked at a scone tearing it into bits when Klaus came back, "Sorry about that love, how did it go, what did she tell you?" Klaus held her hips comfortingly feeling bad about having to take the phone call.

"Well, I feel a little more prepared for what is to come. Abby told me about being a female werewolf all just girl stuff mostly" Antonia said leaning into her mate.

"I see, while its true I'm no female werewolf" He paused letting Antonia giggle, "I'm always happy to help you along the way" Klaus offered as he rubbed her back.

"I know" Antonia sighed happily leaning up to place a thankful kiss on his cheek.

Needing to just do something to decompress the couple soon found themselves laid up on the couch watching a movie more or less. A scary tv series was playing on the tv, Antonia was fully engrossed in the plot but Klaus was engrossed in Antonia.

His face was buried in her neck his only barely making it to the screen in time for him to notice the climax of the episode rising seeing an invitation to give his girl a little scare.

"Boo!" He said startling the poor girl who froze up and let out a little scream.

"Oh hell you got me good oh my God" Antonia pretended to seethe at him crossing her arms turning back to the tv. Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I did, didn't I?" Klaus laughed at her red face, she couldn't help but laugh at her own fluttering heart beat at the scare and her flustered state. Just as the two stopped laughing at Antonia's jumping to see the ghost jump out from behind a door causing the characters and Antonia to scream out again at the fright.

"Oh hell!" Antonia let out, her heart pounding in her chest. "I might just have a heart attack, I did not see that coming" Her hand coming to hold over her heart.

"Neither did I" Klaus chuckled.

"You didn't even scare though" She turned looking at him, his eyes were bright blue and his smile was wide. Antonia couldn't help but ignore the show and just smile back at him, she bit her lip looking at Klaus.

Klaus watched her look at him, she was admiring him, something he hadn't anyone do as far as he could remember.

She twisted in his arms coming to fully face him, "I love this, I love you" Antonia breathed out, "I never thought I'd have moments like this on the couch with you, with anyone really, and now I can't imagine anything else. I love this"

"I love you too" Klaus said before closing the space between them with a kiss, "What did you think I would be like?"

"Honestly?" Antonia looked hesitant.

"Of course"

"I thought you would be brunette or black haired something more stereotypical evil and harsh looking to be honest but I prefer the blonde" She reached out ruffling his hair, "I was scared that the way Katherine told me about you that you would be too much of a bachelor to want a mate"

"I wasn't even aware that I would have had a mate, it was something I had wanted for a long time but I never thought was plausible. I've always wanted a family" Reaching up he pulled Antonia's hand in his kissing her palm. Antonia laughed a little as the show continued to play in the background and with comic relief played light and joyful music.

"What do you mean, a family?"

"My own. Yes, I have my siblings, always and forever, but my own, a wife, children not that as part vampire that is possible but just to have you is more than I ever expected" Klaus admitted looking away as he talked almost in disbelief of his own openness.

"Abby told me something about that today, about the possibility of having children" His blue eyes snapped back to hers.

"What did she say?" Klaus' voice full of hope.

Antonia swallowed hard hoping she wasn't getting his hopes up for no reason, "Apparently mates have always been able to have children and she thinks it's possible because of the magic, the bond and strength of both there's a possibility. She said she would look into it more for me"

"Do you want children?"

"I've always wanted children for as long as I can remember but the fear of not being able to provide for them made me put the thought out of mind a long time ago"

"That won't be even a thought in your mind anymore, providing for them wouldn't be an issue, or even for yourself, we have more than enough to last us until the end of time, I've got business all over the world. I never want you to think that money will be an issue" Klaus' face was stern, and his voice lowered an octave or two as he looked Antonia straight in the eye.

"I know, money is still just a weird topic for me" Antonia almost squirmed in Klaus' arms, "I mean I have money too, royalties from songs and savings from over the years, probably not nearly as much as you've got but it's something I'm proud of"

"You've written songs? Can you sing one for me?"

"Now? Oh gosh no, I don't even remember them that well" Antonia blushed, "Everything like that is back at home"

"Home?" Klaus asked taken back.

"The house that Katherine had set up for me before I came to Mystic Falls. I consider you my home but eventually I would like to go back though"

Klaus must have given her such a bewildering look that she continued, "Not back like back to stay you silly, but to get my things and make sure everything is in order there so I can be with you" Antonia said pushing a curl out of her face.

"Where is it?" Klaus asked interested.

"Rockville, South Carolina"

"I'd be happy to go with you love, see what your life has looked like until now"

"I'd like that, we could make a day trip out of it" Antonia suggested clapping her hands together in excitement.

"It probably won't be today or even tomorrow I've still got to handle everything with Stefan to get my coffins back"

"That's alright, I'm in no rush your siblings are what matter right now" She soothed stroking his cheek giving him a sympathic look, "What do we need to do to start working to getting them back?"

"Stefan forced my hand in sending my hybrids away saying he would give them back but he hasn't. I'm going to pay him a little visit later but we're at a standstill" Klaus sighed in frustration.

"What can I do to help?"


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Sorry this has been crazy, I've been starting some new story ideas so this one got left to the side a little but no worries, I'll be trying to update more frequently. As always please review and enjoy!**

Antonia soon found herself behind the wheel of the car on her way to the house Klaus had sent all his Hybrids to. Klaus was on speaker phone, "He's still not back yet? Geez for a vampire he's slow as hell"

"He's probably brooding on his way which makes him slow, I am having fun in his booze cabinet though almost makes the waiting worth it" Klaus chuckled on the other end.

"Steal me some good whiskey while you're there" Antonia joked as she turned off the highway. "What color is the house again?"

"It's a gray I believe. Thanks again for going to keep the Hybrids' moral up and in the loop" Klaus thanked his mate.

"I'm here to help Klaus you know that, I'd do anything for you" Antonia confessed as she looked down at the phone smiling at the photo of Klaus that appeared in its background.

"Tony is waiting your arrival and will help you and show you the works on what they've been doing"

"Alright we'll I think I'm here so I'll talk to you later" Antonia said as she turned into the driveway.

"Be safe my love"

"I will you be safe too" Antonia ended the call, getting out the car she started to make her way up to the front door. It was eerily quiet, there didn't appear to be anyone home, no lights or sounds were coming from the house. Pushing her hair behind her ears she knocked hard on the door anxiously waiting.

It was nearly a minute before some answered the door, "You're Klaus' girl?" A tall man asked as he swung open the door leaving the screen door shut. His eyes racked over her body and Antonia questioned her choice of clothing that clung tight to her body.

"Uh yes that's me, nice to meet you. Can I come in?" Antonia answered shifting on her feet feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze who looked less than pleased to have her there.

"Sure, I guess" He answered abruptly turning on his heel leaving the screen door shut as he walked away. Figuring she was good to go Antonia opened the screen door letting herself in following after the Hybrid. The house was plainly decorated with the basic furnishings and few decorations.

"Is Tony around?" Antonia asked while walking behind the man who stopped in the living room. The dining room table was covered with papers, maps, and written documents. Both the inside and outside of the house seemed to be nicely kept up but not very distinctive obviously meant to blend in to the surrounding homes.

The man made an no discernable sound of confirmation, "Here's the papers that Klaus wanted"

"All of this?" Antonia asked gesturing to the piles of papers, it looked daunting she wasn't going to lie she had no idea where to start.

"Too much?" The Hybrid patronized.

"Oh, fuck off Greg, give the girl a break it's not like she's the reason we had to leave" A female voice said defending her. Antonia turned around to come face to face with a slender blonde, "Hi I'm Jessica, you must be Antonia" The girl stuck her hand out to shake.

Antonia shook it, "That's me, nice to meet you. So, this is all the data we have on new werewolf packs?"

"This would be all of it. I was trying to sort it from past to most recent sightings but I never finished. I can help you with it if you'd like?" The hybrid offered pulling a seat up to sit at the dining room table.

"Sure, I'd love help. I'm not entirely sure how to do this anyway" Antonia admitted sitting eyeing the man who huffed walking away.

"Don't take it personally, Greg really liked Mystic Falls and he's just salty we had to leave because of that fucking vampire"

Antonia picked up some papers looking at them for a second before commenting, "It's fine, he's reasonably upset, I would be just as salty if I was him"

"This is really forward but are you really Klaus' mate?" Jessica asked as she worked on sorting peaking at the black-haired girl beside her.

"Uh yeah I am, I'm really his mate" Antonia laughed at the weirdness but a smile spread quickly across her face.

"That's crazy"

"What that I'm his mate?"

"No, not that just that mates are a real thing. I mean granted I didn't even know I was a werewolf until a few months ago but mates that's like some real crazy supernatural stuff"

"Yeah, it's hard to wrap your head around something like that"

"So, what do we actually do with all of this after we sort it all?" Jessica asked, "I wasn't really paying attention when I was told to sort"

"Well I'm supposed to pick at least three more packs that we are going to persuade to becoming Hybrids"

"Oh okay, that's basically what I figured" The girl laughed at herself. Antonia heard the creaking of the ceiling above, no doubt where most of the Hybrids were hanging out. Klaus had mentioned that nearly fifteen of them were staying in the house. She wondered if they would come down or if she should go introduce herself but mostly she wondered if Tony was up there.

The two women worked through most of the papers, tracking notes and maps for the next few hours in silence but Antonia had a burning question on her mind she couldn't get off.

"What did it feel like?" Jessica gave her a questioning look so Antonia continued, "becoming a Hybrid?"

"It was painful, it was like turning for the first time all over again but I feel better than anything now" Jessica paused taking a deep breath as if she was reliving those moments all over again, "Becoming a hybrid freed me from feeling trapped and bound to the moon, being essentially immortal is the best feeling. I also gained an entire family in the process. It changed my life for the better, I owe everything to Klaus now, he freed me from chains I wasn't even able to see I had"

"Wow" was all Antonia managed to say, surprised at the openness of the Hybrid, "I had no idea that becoming a Hybrid meant all that to you"

"It means that to most of us, even Greg not that he'd show it" Jessica scoffed at the thought of the hybrid.

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry, how does ordering in or starting dinner sound?" Antonia suggested.

"I'm handy in the kitchen if we want to make something? We could make homemade pizzas, everyone loves pizzas?"

"I like your thinking!"

The entire group an hour later had been enticed to come down stairs through the aroma of fresh basil and baking pizzas. There were eight Hybrids in total, five of them were men and three women.


	36. Chapter 36

I can't believe you actually met her!"

"What was she like?"

"I mean guys I only met her, we talked an hour or two tops, its not like I actually knew her" Antonia countered shaking her head embarrassed she had even said anything.

"I just think that's so crazy, I wonder what famous people I will have met in a few years" Jessica marveled out loud.

"I guess I mean when I knew her she wasn't popular, it's not like I knew I was meeting someone important, I just thought she was kind, the nicest face in a long time"

"What's going on here" Klaus asked coming his presence known in the kitchen. The floor boards creaked under his weight. The hybrids wished the blue walls would swallow them up as their insecurity and panic over took them.

Antonia sliding down off the counter pulling the slice of pizza from her mouth and bound over to her mate.

"Hi! We're just eating some pizza; would you like some?" Klaus had a brief smile cross his face as she kissed him on his cheek.

He was stunned to say the least, he was not expecting his entire hybrid army that should have been working would be seated around enjoying his mate's company. He wanted to be enjoying his mate's company. His inner wolves nose picked up on her scent as if he hadn't ever smelled her before. Throughout his chest Klaus felt warmth something he hadn't really felt before.

"Hello Klaus" Jessica spoke up beating Klaus to it. Klaus greeted back twisting Antonia to rest against his chest with her legs wrapping his arms around her.

Antonia had taken to the Hybrid pack as her need for a pack for security as a fish to water. "You all actually made pizza? From scratch?" They would admit the pizza looked high end, looking nearly stone baked with its whole ingredients.

"We did indeed"

Skepticism was in his eyes as he took the piece of pizza. Chomping down Klaus' eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Woah that's a lot better than I thought it would be, it's really good!" Clearly, he was not thinking that it would be good if made by his hybrids.

"You didn't think it was gonna be good?" Antonia dramatically played hurt.

"I know right?! I did most of it" Greg chimed in!

"Greg I might just take you off surveillance and put you on kitchen duty!" Greg laughed throwing his head back. The mood lightened so much in that split second everyone feeling at ease breaking the invisible evil master/hybrid barrier.

It felt like a blink of an eye and they the group soon found themselves spending the rest of the night together playing cards getting to know each other in the living room.

"I do believe that is 10th win!"

"I don't understand how you can be at all board and card games, Antonia!" A hybrid named Cameron exasperated as he threw down his cards.

"I know I'm know I'm the winner!" Antonia wiggled on the couch in a victory dance.

"You've got to teach me your ways! I couldn't read your face at all!" Another hybrid threw out as he started picking up the cards. The sun was setting and the golden rays coming through the blinds was becoming not enough to the light living room.

Antonia yawned, "I think its best we head home Antonia" Klaus nudged his mate pushed her up by her hips. Her hair swung back into Klaus' face gently wafting

"Oh, come on! It's not even that late!" Antonia protested pouting slightly putting her bottom lip. The group started to clean up, the games were being piled as Klaus shuffled out the door with a waving goodbye mate.

Once settled right in Klaus' arm in the backseat of the car she looked up at him. His curls were loose and him a softer look. The setting sun cast a very golden hue picking up the flecks of gold in his vampire eyes. Antonia felt as if she could get lost in them, something in her stirred her chest leapt towards him. Something felt as if her heart and her desire was being called by him.

"You need to rest it's only been a few days from you first shifted, Abby told you to be keeping it lowkey, love" Klaus said before looking down finding himself on the receiving end of her curios look.

Cocking his head, it was unclear what she was thinking but he saw her glazed over look, "You alright love? Did you have too much red wine?" He chuckled she looked flushed, her pale cheeks now held a pink glow. Klaus couldn't help but picture what she would look like sprawled out in the meadows in the summer sun, a perfect vision to paint he thought.

The cold leather beneath her was a swoosh sound as she pushed away her back against the side door her hands draped to his neckless. "Do you know how good you look?" Her voice was like a whisper as if he she was almost talking to herself.

The driver in the front's eyebrow shot up at that, the usual demure girl in the back suddenly finding her ability to verbalize what the voice inside her head was saying but he kept his eyes on the road. "Is that so?" A hand crept up her leg coming to rub on her hip bone.

"I can't believe I said that but I can because I don't know why I'm holding it in" Antonia admitted slighting forward to hold her lips daringly close to his.

The moments passed by like hours until their lips collided. Hands slid against fabrics and lips between teeth and soon enough the car stopped at the mansion. The car pulled into park snapped Klaus out of the intense make out session that just occurred. He wasn't one to want an audience, to share when he didn't want to and he wanted her inside all to himself in this instance.

Klaus popped the door open letting Antonia out from underneath him as he guided her into the house. Antonia wanted to say she had no idea where her boldness had come form but she knew exactly where it came from. The pack had made her feel welcome, she had let her guard down and made her feel confident in her role, her status and who she was outside of being Klaus' mate but being authentically herself. That made her even more confident in her mate and their bond. Abby had mentioned that she would want to be more intimate with Klaus as her body adjusted to all the hormones surging around in it.

She could literally jump his bones right now Antonia thought as she toed off her shoes watching Klaus.

Before Antonia was able to jump his bones, her phone rang.

That ringtone.

That ringtone was specifically for Katherine.

Katherine never called she always texted.

Antonia's eyes went wide and she answered, "Hello?"

"What is wrong with you?" Katherine nearly screams on the other end.

"Wh-"

"You said you were coming home, I ask why and you just don't reply for four hours? What happened? Are you alright?" firing off her questions so quickly Antonia couldn't get a word in.

Klaus rolled his eyes as the sound of the original bitch's voice on the other end. Hoping to get Antonia off the phone and back to paying attention to him Klaus pulled his mate's hips against his, her ass pushed right against his need.

Antonia flushed deeply reminded of her own desire and boldness not mere seconds ago, she felt dirty, maybe even a good kind of dirty, on the phone with Katherine with Klaus holding her tight.

The floor sparkled being freshly mopped as the sparks in Antonia's eyes flitted back to Klaus who dipped his head to pull her earlobe between his teeth.

"Have you listened to a word I said?"

"Huh?" Antonia breathed out under Klaus' administrations. His hands curved over her hip bones causing her to arch back into him distracting her even more as she shivered.

"I'm saying I'm worried about you and all I can hearing the background is muffled panting, what- oh my god, are you having hot Hybrid sex right now?"

"Katherine!" the small girl scolded gripping the phone tighter.

"Oh my god, just tell me what I want to know so I can get off the phone with you, my ears are bleeding"

"Oh please, as if I haven't heard worse from you over the decades!" Antonia said embarrassed.

"Well when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow"


	37. Chapter 37

The line went dead. Katherine's voice no longer occupied Antonia's ear, Klaus' lips moved from her earlobe to whisper, "What time would you like to leave tomorrow love?"

As soon as the last word left his lips Klaus suckled at her neck leaving her breathless as she welcomed the warm attack.

Her mind was going fuzzy, her head hurt trying to keep track of what was happening, her core was almost on fire, warmth was spreading throughout her body sending her head floating.

Antonia stepped forward and away from Klaus for a moment shrugging off her jacket letting it flop onto the marble foyer. The clink of her jacket's buttons on the ground echoed throughout the house.

The staff had gone home for the night, Hybrids still stood watch outside the mansion but no one was in the house other than them. Klaus and Antonia looked at each other just taking the time to appreciate what they both saw before them.

Antonia transfixed on his eyes, she stepped forward to Klaus. His cologne overwhelmed Antonia's senses. Placing a hand on his chest Antonia looked up at him through her lashes.

Klaus' larger hand wrapped around the one his mate had placed on his chest, "You're shaking love". It almost sounded like a question.

Antonia looked down at her hand in his, she was shaking like a leaf, "Oh" she murmured as she made a little fist trying to stop the shakes. She swallowed audibly, clearly the shakes had shaken her. The desire that they felt moments before was no longer present as concern coated Klaus.

"Today has been busy for you-"

"I feel fine, I'm probably just hungry or something" Antonia reasoned out loud putting a smile on.

Klaus huffed at being interrupted glaring at the wall instead of his mate, he continued when she finished her sentence, "Hybrids don't shake, not like that," Klaus informed Antonia who just shrugged.

"Today has been a busy day for you, and Abby wanted you to take it easy. That's my fault I should of-"

"Your fault?"

"Let me finish" Klaus said sternly.

Antonia huffed glaring at the wall, she pulled her tiny fist from his hand gesturing for Klaus to continue. Planting her hands on her hips Antonia listened to Klaus. Her pulling away despite them still standing incredibly close made Klaus' inner wolf irritated, that his mate wanted some sort of distance between them.

"It is my fault, I shouldn't have given you the task of helping out my Hybrids, so if you want to go tomorrow then you're going right to bed"

Silence.

"Love, I'm just trying to make sure you are taking care of yourself"

"I know I just didn't like that authoritative tone and the fact you think you _let_ me do something" Antonia said snapping her eyes to meet his. Splinters of gold peaked through in Antonia's normally gray eyes.

"Please love"

"Fine, but I'm hungry. And we still have to figure out what time we're going to leave tomorrow" Antonia conceded as she started to make her way up the stairs.

"Where are you going, I thought you were hungry?"

"I am that's why I'm going to get ready for bed and you're going to get me a sandwich or something" Antonia sweetly said as she walked up the remaining stairs stopping at the top to call down that they would leave whenever she woke up in the morning.

The morning came faster than either of them had thought. Klaus' arms were wrapped tightly around Antonia's waist as she shifted feeling her body waking up.

"Klaus" Antonia softly said as she tried to free herself, "Let's get up" her voice a little louder now. She reached forward for the edge of the bed to pull herself from his grasp.

The still asleep man did not let up, keeping his iron grip intact. She had awoken feeling refreshed and even more in tune with herself and her inner wolf but this battle with her sleeping mate to let her be free in order to start her day was starting to tire her.

Antonia glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was nearly 10. She started to pull harder on the side of the bed, "Klaus let me go" she said a little louder.

A chuckle soon reached her ears, her head snapped back to see Klaus laughing away at her.

"That was utterly adorable my love" Klaus said between laughs at his girl who was playfully glaring at him.

"Oh, come on let's get up, I'm excited to show you my home" Antonia said breaking into a smile. It felt very much like a normal thing, the moment felt very domestic and Antonia's heart beat fast at that thought.

Quick showers, clothes, breakfast, and a few commands to the Hybrids on duty today and the pair were off in Klaus' SUV. Klaus sat in the driver's seat, the wind coming through the open windows blew his slight curls back. Antonia couldn't help but reach out run her hands through his still damp hair.

The seatbelt stretched as she leaned across the center console resting her head on Klaus' shoulder. The music played soft as the sun beat down on the blacktop.

"I'm sorry, I was a little off it last-"

"Don't apologize my love, everything is in adjustment, we're both figuring things out" His grip tightened on the steering wheel but

"That was a lot more self-reflective than I thought you'd take that" admitted Antonia giggling as she glanced looked up at him.

The trip lapsed into silence as they drove, occasionally Antonia would point out things they passed, telling stories about the time she stopped there or just pointing out cows as all people do on road trips.

It was nearing four in the afternoon; the sun beat down heating the car that was slowly baking them.

The pair had pulled over at a little mom and pop sandwich shop. Once seated in the booth Klaus spoke after the waitress took their order, "This feels very familiar doesn't it? Sitting across from you, road tripping?"

"That's very true but don't be thinking I'll be going hiking anytime soon!" Klaus laughed remembering how irritated Antonia was climbing those hills not that long ago.

"Did you know there was something between us then?", Antonia asked poking the lemon in her water with her straw, "I mean we've never talked about how you knew really"

"I had my suspicions, there would be energy, electric shocks almost if you would when you touched me, but I didn't know for sure what it meant until Gloria mentioned something to me as we were leaving about energy between us and black magic in you", studying her face as he spoke it was evident that Antonia was taking it all in.

"You're very quiet when you process things love, speak to me, what are you thinking?", Klaus urged her.

"I'm just taking it all in, my life feels so complete right now, just exactly what it's meant to be, I used to think I would forever be stuck living the same low-profile life alone and now…"

"Now the world is your oyster, I'll take you wherever you want to do whatever you like, Rome, Tokyo?"

"I'm good with here for right now but maybe later?" She suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

Klaus' hand slid across the table grasping Antonia's in his, she looked up at him. "This feels pretty bloody right to me, what I felt when you touched me is a thousand times greater now, you've shocked my heart awake"

They met halfway over the table to share a sweet kiss just before their waitress came with their food.

After a sweet ending of lunch Antonia had managed to convince Klaus to let her drive who had surprisingly fell asleep once the AC filled the car for the last few hours. Antonia hummed a tune, one of her own original songs, that kept her sane during the last few hours until she pulled the car into the drive of her home.

The area North Carolina was quite residential and screamed suburbia. The little pale blue house was set back from the road hidden by tress steaming with traditional carpenter style.

Klaus watched Antonia as she traced the edges of the counters and tables making her way to the back of the house.

"I have so many fond memories here"

"Tell me about them" he gently urged her, hoping to get a glimpse inside who she was before.

"Outside on that tire swing" gesturing out the back window to the old willow tree, "I made the decision to find you. To search for you until I found you, my true mate" Her fingers danced on the glass as if outside was but just a picture. "I remembering calling out to the universe asking how I was supposed to go on living like this, alone, day after day all the same hoping no one noticed that I didn't change, and then a humming bird appeared in front of me. The little guy just … just stayed there flying in front of me for what felt like the longest time. Just looking at me, staring at me, I never felt so seen as I did in that moment" Antonia paused placing her hand over her heart as if trying stop it from beating so fast, "But then another one appeared and they went off together, I remembering feeling like I could breathe once they were gone. I had never seen a hummingbird in the backyard or anywhere near the area before that day. I took it as a sign that to get out of this continuous loop that was my life and to truly be happy I had to find you"

Her black curls flew out around her as she turned to see Klaus' face.

"My favorite thing to sketch are humming birds" Klaus offered as he thought about what she had told him. His eyes appeared glazed over as he started into Antonia's eyes. Pulling her into a hug as they relished in each other's presence.

"I wish I had searched for you"

"I don't I don't think I was ready for this, for us back then"

The rest of the day was spent going through her room, picking and choosing what she wanted to take with them. While Antonia was very much attached to her home, the things in it weren't too special or sentimental to her. Half the stuff was Katherine's anyways. All Antonia chose were a few novels, various pieces of jewelry and a few note books from her song writing days which they had packed into the car.

It was still sunny when they were finished so they ended up just lying under the willow tree sun bathing until the sun went down. Antonia with no surprise to Klaus fell asleep in his arms and he gently carried to the house her once he saw her shiver starting to get cold. On the way up the stairs the front door opened revealing Katherine who was just coming home.

"Katherine"

"Klaus"

"Tomorrow-"

"I'm tired and I know your ass isn't going to try to kill me because of our dearest so if you'd excuse me I'm exhausted from my long day. I'll talk to Toni in the morning" Katherine said as she sashayed away to her own room.

Huffing at the doppelgänger Klaus continued upstairs, nestled Antonia into her bed sliding in after her into his own slumber.

AN: sorry its been so long, ive dealing with my mental health. hope you enjoy


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Hello people! Please review, it helps keep me motivated to write, also sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Klaus woke up to an empty bed, the early riser in Antonia only apparently increased in her back at her home. After groggily getting up and leaving the cocoon of a bed that smelled like Antonia he found his mate and her best friend sitting at the kitchen table chatting away.

"I wish I could have seen the look on her face-"Antonia laughed as she listened to a story that Katherine was telling.

Sipping on her cup of tea Katherine spotted Klaus coming in, "Good morning"

Turning Antonia greeted Klaus with a kiss he leaned down placing on her lips, "Morning, sorry I sneaked out, I couldn't wait to catch up"

"No worries love"

"Coffee is in the pot" Katherine directed him pointing to the coffee maker om the counter.

"So, Klaus let me cut to the chase when do you seeing Antonia turning into a Hybrid?" Katherine inquired directly and off hand that the girl in question nearly choked on her own coffee. Setting her coffee cup down aggressively on the platter causing a clinking Antonia interjected, "I would like to restate that I only got used to being a werewolf, I think we could wait a while. Transitioning was already extremely painful…"

Klaus keeping a cool façade up against being taking back by the vampire. Leaning his hips back onto the counter top he addressed Katherine, "Sooner rather than later, werewolves can be easily killed, not as hard to kill as say a Hybrid"

"While I detest your guts I'm glad you and I are on the same page for Antonia" Katherine admitted giving Klaus a once over in from her dropped shoulders and sudden settling into her chair seemed relieved at Klaus' opinion on the matter. All morning Katherine had tried to convince Antonia to turn, believing no doubt on the same line of thinking that Klaus had about knowing that a new werewolf was Klaus' mate in the supernatural world he might have some enemies would find it easy to target her in an attempt to get access to Klaus. A hybrid would be putting Antonia into a safer as Klaus' mate. Antonia just didn't see the rush, having such strong true werewolf family Antonia had no objections to staying and being in touch with her just purely werewolf bloodline.

"I've told you both before my thoughts on this, I don't see any immanent threats that make me being a Hybrid such a dire need right now. I want to get a chance to experience what my parents and my entire village got to experience and live. Not forever but for now." Antonia let out for what for her felt like the 100th time.

Sliding into the bay window with Antonia Klaus tried to sooth the seemingly starting to get upset Antonia, "It's not that we don't hear what you're saying we validate what you are saying but I do believe what Katerina and I are saying is that is the point, you won't see a threat until it is upon you"

"You know what is upon us?" Katherine asked all knowingly breaking the silence that started to surround the trio after Klaus' ending of the conversation.

"The full moon" Klaus nodded in agreement as he gazed down at Antonia.

"I hadn't realized…" Antonia drew out a long breath, how had she not checked. It appeared that Antonia would experience what her parents and village truly experienced as a werewolf a lot sooner than she thought.

It was a lot later that night when Antonia was sitting in the middle of forest chained to a few trees by chains coming from her wrists and ankles. Antonia hadn't had to convince Katherine to leave and be back the next night when Antonia would be out of her wolf form and presenting herself as no longer a threat to her vampire best friend.

Klaus sat next to Antonia seated on a tree stub. He himself was starting to sweat from the humidity in the air as he tried to keep Antonia who was starting to wither in pain as her bone's aches started hinting at the first signs of transition.

The moon was getting higher and higher as the seconds past. The leaves rustled and seemed to be on blast into Antonia's ears as her senses heightened to wolf level senses.

"This hurts" Antonia sobbed between shaky breaths.

"I know baby I know, you're going to get through this. Just keep breathing and breath into it, this is natural" Klaus tried to coach the girl in front of him. The pain of his first transition was but a distant memory, too many other emotions clouded his memory of it but he remembered a thought clearly, that he was being torn apart from the inside out.

It felt like eternity before real progress in her transition started. Pure black hair started to sprout from Antonia's skin as her wolf nose started to form.

A whimper broke from Antonia's set of teeth as her back appeared to break back only for her to curl over seconds later looking up at Klaus in full wolf form. Her eyes were yellow furry as Antonia howled up to the full moon. Klaus knelt down about to reach out to caress his wolf's head when Antonia took a step forward.

It was then that they both looked down to see that due to her small stature that Antonia's slim paws slipped right out of the cuffs that were hours ago holding her human form steady.

A low growl was let out as Antonia took a few more cautious strides towards Klaus, "Antonia love, recognize me"

It wasn't uncommon for werewolves not to recognize their loved ones when first or second or even at all when they transitioned but Antonia's head dipped at his words and she backed up as if she didn't recognize him as her mate but as her Alpha. Much like last time she transitioned it was clear that Antonia did not have a true human conscious yet when she turned.

Just when Klaus was about to reach out again towards his mate in fascination of actually being so close to her as a wolf there was a twig snap a distance away that caught Antonia's attention and she was off like a bullet.


End file.
